The Prince and the Thief
by Starroar
Summary: AU Kai's a prince and Ray's a thief. What will happen when Ray attemps to steal from Kai and get's caught? R&R Rated for vulgar language in later chapters. (I'm back.)
1. Default Chapter

SR: Okies, this is my first Beyblade fic so please review and tell me what improvements could be made.  
  
The Prince and the Thief  
  
A young neko-jinn hurtled through a small village carrying a bundle in his hands. Turning to look behind him he yelped as an arrow whizzed by his head nearly hitting him. I'm going to have to improve on the stealth part of my little expeditions. He turned sharply making for the forests. He would be safe there. Those clumsy buffoons that were called warriors wouldn't be capable of keeping up with him once they had to scramble over tree roots and dodge low-hanging branches. It wasn't in their training. They couldn't do it. He smirked and entered the forest calling out a farewell to his pursuers.  
  
"Better luck next time! By the way, you run like women." A whooping cackle was followed and then silence reigned over the warriors who had stopped their chase at the edge of the forest. The largest and surliest looking of the ground snapped his spear and slammed the two pieces into the ground.  
  
"Damn him! How is it he always gets away?! " He turned on his heel and stormed off towards the castle. He knew that he was going to have a hard time explaining this to the Royal Family. Especially Prince Kai. The young royal was growing steadily more impatient with each failure to capture the thief. The damn neko-jinn had been stealing from the villages surrounding the castle for months now. He hoped that Kai's older siblings would be slightly more understanding over the subject and would refrain of stripping him of his rank as Chief Captain and give him another chance. How many more second chances do I have though? This must be the hundreth time I've missed catching him. Even the queen is starting to doubt my competence. The Captain sighed as he watched the large oak doors leading into the castle courtyard slowly creak open to permit him entrance. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Somewhere in the castle  
  
Crimson orbs watched Captain Tala walk towards the castle. A small smirk played across the prince's features. Empty handed again, Tala? I am fast losing my patience with you. How hard can it be to catch a single low-life thief? Certainly not that hard! The warrior prince scowled darkly at Tala from his vantage point of his room window. He drummed his hands against the wood for a minute until Tala was to close to be seen. He reached out the window and grabbed the window shutters and slammed them closed and tore off down to the audience hall where Tala would be making his report to his parents, the king and queen. If for nothing else he was going to stand there looking smug and irking Tala. It was amusing to watch the Captain wrestle with his temper under a bombardment of critical remarks on his performance.  
  
Kai slowed down as he reached the door leading into the audience hall and took a moment to compose himself before opening it silently and slipping into the room. It was a large room and had no furniture in it except for the thrones meant for the Royal Family to sit on while listening to a report of some sorts. Kai seated himself on his throne and nodded quickly to his father and mother before snapping his gaze to Tala who was kneeling a few meters away. He began his report  
  
"My lords and lady, we have failed to capture the thief again. He darted into the forest before we could bring him down." Tala kept his eyes locked on the smooth red carpet awaiting the King's reply.  
  
"Tala, this is not the first time you have failed to bring that particular thief to justice. Nor is the second, third or fourth." The King's voice had been rising with every word and as he ended his sentence he banged his fist of the arm of his throne. Tala licked his lips nervously before continuing.  
  
"I am aware of this my Lord. He is fast and strong. Also he is smart. He avoids all of our traps and outruns all of our pursuits." Tala looked up quickly and quickly dropped his gaze to the ground again at the look on the king's face.  
  
"Are you saying that you are not qualified for the job of capturing him, Tala?" A voice like ice asked. Kai stood up and, at a nod from his father, continued. "You are a trained fighter and supposedly one of our best. Yet, you cannot bring a mere thief to his downfall. Care to explain that to me?" Kai raised an elegant brow. Let's see you answer that, Tala!  
  
Tala raised his eyes and locked them with Kai's. It won't work Kai. I will not let you embarrass me.  
  
"My Lord, as I have previously stated the thief I fast of foot , strong and intelligent." Unlike you. "I have come up with a plan however with which I am sure will capture our little troublemaker." It was a lie. Tala had no idea how he was going to catch his elusive opponent but he knew that it would please then King and probably save Tala his job.  
  
Tala had not been far wrong. A small smile appeared on the king's mouth and he looked much more friendly and jovial then he had moments ago.  
  
"You have a plan Captain Tala? You think it will work? Then you are dismissed to work out the finer points of your plan and to put it into action." The King stood and walked over to Tala was still kneeling and brought his face down close to the captain's and whispered. "And for sake it had better work!" With that the King turned and left the room soon followed by his queen and his two eldest sons leaving only Tala and Kai in the large room. Kai walked over to the kneeling Tala and scowled down at him. He had, once again, avoided reprimand for his short-comings.  
  
"You think your clever don't you? I know you don't have a clue on how you going to catch the thief!" Kai balled up a gloved hand and resisted the urge to deck Tala.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about My Prince. I will have the thief bound and gagged by the time the sun sets tomorrow." Tala avoided adding any smugness to his voice knowing that Kai was perfectly capable and willing to strike him. Unfortunately for Tala, Kai was to angry to stop himself and before he could fully comprehend what was going on, he was skidding across the floor a burning sensation on the side of his face.  
  
"Do not lie to me Tala!" Kai took a steadying breath before he turned and left the room, leaving an injured and humiliated Tala glaring from the floor.  
  
That night  
  
Kai rolled over in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. What had woken him? He hadn't had to wait long to find out. A rustling noise followed by movement from a corner caused Kai's senses to snap to full awareness. He wasn't alone in his room. He silently reached over the side of his bed and picked his sword up. A midnight visitor? Interesting. I hope it's Tala trying to get even with me. It would be to perfect if it was. Kai slowly crept on the figure who had his back turned to him. A quick blow to the back of the skull would end the fight before it had started. No point in killing whoever it is. Might as well has some fun before I do that. Kai smirked and then, unfortunately, stumbled uttering a small curse. The figure whirled around and Kai gasped. The eyes didn't belong to Tala.  
  
The eyes were the color of amber.  
  
SR: So? What's it like. If you want an update before Friday night then you had better review and tell me so. I find myself so much more motivated when people are actually telling me that they like or dislike my stories. Also if you have any ideas of requests then I would appreciate hearing them. I also give you full permission to flame me. 


	2. Caught!

SR: Hi all. As promised here's the next chapter. Sorry for any confusion in the last chapter. FF messed around with my italics causing then to revert back to normal text. Anywho I'll just have to work around that. Also this is not a yaoi.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's components.  
  
Caught!  
  
Amber and crimson eyes locked for a moment each taking a moment to try and comprehend what was going on. Kai was in a slight shock at the moment for he knew that whoever was standing before him was not from the castle. He would have remembered eyes like those. Ray, however knew what had happened immeadiatly. He had been caught in the middle of a raid. He flew out of the room and decided that a hasty escape was in order.  
  
'Damn.' He thought darkly to himself. 'Why'd he have to be such a light sleeper? This trip wasn't even worth the effort. What do I have to show for all my work? Scaling the walls, avoiding the guards and locating a room worth stealing from. Nothing! I have nothing. And all because the damn prince couldn't sleep through a few rustles.' He skidded around a corner barely missing a very startled looking Chief Captain. Ray cursed loudly. Now he'd probably have to contend with Tala as well. Not that that was anything new. Tala was always after him. 'Oh well, I'll just have to avoid them both. Shouldn't be to hard.'  
  
Tala stood unmoving on the spot. Those eyes.he knew those eyes. The thief! Tala spun on his heels and started after the raven-haired intruder only to be shoved roughly to the side by a very irritated prince. Tala stumbled slightly but he quickly regained his footing and once again began his pursuit. He'd be damned if he let the thief get away this time. That and the look on Kai's face would be priceless.  
  
Kai's breath was coming out in ragged pants and he could feel himself slowing down. 'Man, Tala wasn't kidding when he said that the thief was fast. I can't keep up with him.' In a last ditch effort Kai used up whatever energy he had left and sped up until he was very close behind his elusive target. This sudden disappearence of a gap did not solve Kai's problem however. He still wasn't sable to reach Ray and stop him from going any further. And if not soon stopped then Kai would not have the energy to continue the wretched chase. The sound of another pair of footsteps behind him caused Kai to turn around and scowl. Tala was also in on the chase. For Kai that settled matters. Either he'd catch the thief or die trying. The fact that something kept brushing up against his face however, wasn't helping his situation any. Kai waved a hand in front of his face to try and dismiss the offending object only to find that it wouldn't leave. After a minute of silent debating Kai realized that it was hair. A long ponytail of raven hair. Kai nearly screamed with joy and probably would have had it not been the middle of the night. He reached out and grabbed the flaying tail of hair and yanked hard.  
  
"Yeeee!" Ray screamed and hissed in pain and stopped running only to have Kai bowl into him. The two fell to the floor and engaged into a fight. Ray was faster and more lithe then Kai but the fight was in close quarters and Kai's size and weight quickly proved to be a strong advantage. Ray, realizing this turned to run only to have Kai grab the back of his shirt and drag him roughly back.  
  
"Your not going anywhere thief." Kai laughed as Ray tried to squirm out of his grasp only to receive a cuff over the head. "Stop moving or I'll really let you have it." Ray paused, weighed his options and decided that the best course of action would be to stop moving. At this moment Tala entered the scene and looked like he had just run a marathon for he was breathing hard and leaning on the wall for support. Kai watched Tala and knew exactly how the Captain felt. He to was running low on energy but there was nothing between here and heaven that would have let Kai show it. He forced his breathing to regulate itself and gave Tala a scowl.  
  
"A little late don't you think?" Tala scowled in return even though it was terribly disrespectful.  
  
"Do you even realize who you have in your hands?"  
  
"A thief who entered my room and tried to steal from me?" Kai raised his eyebrows in a mocking manner and smirked. Tala shook his head at Kai.  
  
"That's the thief. The one we've been trying to capture for months."  
  
"Is that so? This is what has caused you so much grief? Your pathetic Tala." Kai cocked his head as the sound of many feet running against the floor drifted to his ears. It just occurred to him that he and Ray had probably made enough noise in their scuffle to wake the entire castle. Kai tightened his grip on Ray's arms and waited for the guards to arrive. To the surprise of both Kai and Tala it was the entire Royal Family, excluding Kai for he was already present, that came charging up. Kai's two older brothers looked like they were ready to fight for they had their swords drawn. Kai's father looked angry and his mother looked like she just wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Honestly baby brother must you make so much noise in the dark of night?" Kano, the oldest of the three siblings asked. He gave Kai an annoyed look which was quickly snapped to Kyle, the second oldest, as he bustled past him and pointed to Ray.  
  
"And pray tell who is he?" All eyes turned to Ray who by now was half standing half being held up by Kai.  
  
"This, according to Tala, is the thief we've been after." Kai gave Ray a sharp shake which caused the neko-jinn to launch into a colorful verbal display of his feelings towards Kai, Tala and anyone else present. The queen looked horrified at the young mans' choice of words.  
  
"Have you no sense of respect for your elders!?" She demanded pushing past her husband and two eldest sons so she was right in front of Ray.  
  
"Not really, no." Ray replied and smirked slightly despite the pain in his arms where Kai was holding them. The smirk quickly vanished as he found Kano's sword tickling his neck.  
  
"Careful now, I might accidently hurt you."  
  
"So now that we have him, what do we do with him?" Kyle inquired. They all exchanged looks. No one had thought that far ahead yet. After what seemed like an enternity the king cleared his throat and voiced his opinion.  
  
"Let him cool his temper in the dungeons for the rest of the night. Tomorrow we will gather in the audience hall when the sun is at it's zenith and then we will decide what is to be done with him. Until then I suggest you all return to your respective rooms and try to get whatever sleep you can for it is late and we have much work ahead of us." The King turned to Kai. "Bring him down to the dungeons and make sure he can't get out." Kai nodded and dragged Ray off as the hall cleared.  
  
Down in the dungeons.  
  
Ray tugged at the chains that kept him bound to the wall. Two around his ankles and two around his wrists. Kai had not been willing to take any chances. With a sigh he began talking to no one in particular.  
  
"Ah, the comforts of the dungeons. Solitude and.good food." Ray prodded at a rotted vegetable of some sorts. He shut his eyes and let soft slumber claim him. His final thoughts before drifting off were of what the morrow would bring and would he be alive to see the sun set. . . . . . . . . . . . SR: Tadah! Another chapter completed. As usual I would appreciate your comments and reviews. Also I need a name and description for Ray's brother. I'd do it myself but I've got a major chapter to get up and I want to try and get it done so you can read it on Saturday. Besides I always like hearing your ideas. 


	3. Trial and Verdict

SR: Another chapter for you all ^^. Please excuse me if the chapter isn't as good as the others. I'm running off four hours of sleep and a package of pop-tarts x.x  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's components. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Trial and Verdict  
  
Ray was jostled out of his sleep by a pair of rough hands shaking him. Instinctivly he lashed out with fists and feet and was rewarded by a grunt and the backing off of his adversary. Ray opened his eyes and quickly regretted striking out so hastily for there was Kai doubled over and clutching his stomach. The prince lifted his head enough so he could glare at Ray. Crimson and amber orbs locked in a silent battle of wills each waiting for the other to look away. Ray bared his teeth and gave a soft growl and Kai scowled darkly and sent one of his infamous death glares at Ray. Ray snorted and looked away deciding it would be best not to invoke Kai's wrath as long as he chained against the wall. He had limited movement and therefor limited fighting capabilities.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Kai growled and made a quick grab for Ray's hair but only got air as the neko-jinn quickly pulled his head back.  
  
"What do you want?" Ray demanded in a cold tone. He did not enjoy being woken so rudely from his sleep and certainly not by a snobby prince.  
  
"It's time for your damn trial. Remember?" Kai lunged forward and grabbed one of Ray's ankle chains and yanked hard causing him to crumble into a heap on the dungeon floor. Kai pulled out a lengh of rope and bound his two front hands together and then proceeded in unshackling him. Ray remained silent and docile. He knew that this was probably the end of the line for him and resistance was futile as long as his hands were bound. Kai shoved him roughly out of the dank dungeon and marched him off towards the audience hall. About half way there Kai, who felt a need to pay Ray back for the punch in the stomach, punched Ray hard in the back of the head. Ray gave a strangled cry and fell to his knees on the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He managed to snarl through the pain and humiliation.  
  
"For punching me in the dungeons." Kai replied in a cool manner but failed to keep the note of amusement out of his voice. Ray remained silent those on the inside he had just exploded with anger  
  
'The bastard! He's enjoying this. He's amusing himself by hurting me.' Ray fumed silently and stood up and faced Kai. Ray didn't even think about what was going to happen to him. He jumped up and kangaroo kicked Kai in the chest sending him back several paces and them he just slid to his knees holding the spot where Ray's feet had become acquainted with his chest. Breathing hard he looked up in time to see a very angry neko-jinn thief come hurtling at him. He tried to roll out of the way but Ray was upon him before he could react properly.  
  
Ray clawed at Kai with his bound hands and sunk his teeth into the young nobles shoulder. He wasn't sure what he was doing, only that he was doing it and now he had to finish it. The element of surprise had worked well and Kai had been to shock and winded to quickly retaliate. Now, he was pinned underneath Ray and already suffering from a deep bite in the shoulder and several claws marks.  
  
'If I play my cards right,' Thought Ray. ' I should be able to knock him out and maybe get out of here.' Kai had other plans however and he swung his gloved fist at Ray and successfully made contact with the side of the raven-haired teens' head. The blow knocked Ray clear off of him and into the wall. Kai stood up and was bracing himself for round two before he noticed that Ray hadn't stood back up after introducing himself to the wall. Peering at him, Kai noticed that there was blood coming from the side of the boy's head.  
  
"You had better not be dead." Kai growled as he took two large steps and reached Ray. Grabbing him roughly by the collar he shook him viciously in an awkward attempt to get him to regain conciousness. Surprisingly enough, it worked. A low groan escaped the thief's mouth and that was all it took for Kai. He half-dragged half-carried Ray down to the audience hall.  
  
He entered the large room and literally threw Ray down at his fathers' feet before seating himself down three places to the king's left. His two brothers were the ones who filled the two spots between. Kyle, who was seated next to Kai leaned over and whispered to him.  
  
"Little brother, you are a mess. Didn't you comb your hair this morning?" Kai scowled at Kyle. The second eldest was only a few years his senior but acted as if he was a lifetime older.  
  
"No, I got into a fight with our thieving friend, in case you have not noticed my bleeding shoulder and all the claw marks!" Kai gestured first to his shoulder and then to his stomach and chest where the clothing was ripped in several different places to reveal bleeding scratches. Kyle's face went a deep red for he actually hadn't noticed Kai's shoulder or the his other injuries even though they were plainly obvious.  
  
"You should have those checked down at the infermary. They could get infected you know." Kyle stated.  
  
"I'm fine. The stupid cuts don't hurt." Kai lied. In truth, he was in a good deal of pain but he'd be damned if he let Kyle, or anyone else for that matter, see that. His older brother merely gave him a 'yeah right' look before turning to look at Ray who's trial had now begun.  
  
"Boy you stand charged of thievery and resistance to your superiors." The King began in an emotionless voice. Kai sighed and let his eyes roam the room. He wouldn't be missing anything important for awhile, his father would drone on for about ten minutes stating the various crimes Ray had committed. He scanned the sides of the room which were lined members of his father's coucil along with soldiers of varying ranks. Including Tala. Kai's eyes lingered on the Chief Captain. He was clad in a simple red-dyed shirt and a pair of similar pants. On his feet he wore average soldier boots. Crafted from brown leather and laced with strong animal sinew they were ideal for long treks over rough terrain. Kai scowled at Tala who happened to look his way at that very moment and looked like he was going to return it but a sharp voice directed towards him caused him to look at the King.  
  
"Captain Tala! For the third, and I do hope the final, time would you please step forward and tell the council about several of your encounters with the thief." Tala did as he was bidden and stepped forward and began to describe one of his pursuits with Ray. When he was done his story no one in the room doubted that Ray should be executed. The were quick to let the king know this.  
  
"Send him to the block."  
  
"He's guilty! Do way with him."  
  
"Dead thieves don't steal again." The King waved his hand and the room fell silent.  
  
"Comrades!" He called out to the gathering. "Do we all agree that this thief should be executed?" The crowd roared it's agreence and Ray's face noticably paled. He felt sick and thought he was going to end up throwing up right there in front of all those people. The King nodded at the crowd and then continued. "Then it is decided, he will be executed when the sun sets."  
  
"I have a better idea." A soft but firm voice called from the crowd. Ray turned his head and tried to locate the source of the voice. Obviously the King was to for he asked for the one who spoke to disentangle themselves from the group and identify themselves. A young women probably only a few years older then Ray stepped forward. Her long pink hair went past her waist and she was rather short.  
  
'Still,' Ray thought 'She's awful pretty.' He then noticed that the entire room seemed to be waiting for the girl to continue. Even Kai seemed to be paying attention now. The King nodded once.  
  
"Your opinion is counted highly among my council Mariah. Continue." She did.  
  
"It would seem to me that if this thief has committed so many crimes that he is getting off easy by merely facing a quick execution." Mariah smiled as the crowd broke out into murmurs. Being the only female of the council had been difficult at first and she had often been ignored by the others but she had long since proven that she was as cunning as any man. If not more so. She looked at the King who seemed to be taking her words into careful consideration.  
  
"You may have a point Mariah," He mused more to himself then to her. "What do you suggest?" He inclined his head toward her and awaited her response. She smiled inwardly and shut her eyes as if thinking hard about what should be done. In reality she already knew what she was going to say. She was a very aware person and had not missed the glares that Ray and Kai had sent each other. It was just fun to let the apprehension build. Finally, after letting everyone practically explode with anticipation she opened her eyes and grinned wickedly.  
  
"Make him Prince Kai's slave." The room this time around erupted into loud cries. Most of which were agreeing with Mariah. Kai had nearly fallen off his throne at Mariah's words. As if he was going to be the neko-jinn's baby- sitter! Still, the idea of being able to force his new formed enemy into doing his bidding did have a certain allure to it. And for that, he kept his silence. Ray however spoke up for the first time since the trial began.  
  
"E-Excuse me?!" He sputtered through his shock and rage. "A slave! To that bastard? I rather be sent to the block, thank you very much!" The entire room fell silent and stared at Ray. He was not expected to voice his opinion, let alone refer to the prince as a bastard. Mariah had expected Ray to voice an opinion such as this. She was ready. She spoke in a clear voice to the King.  
  
"You see My Lord? The thief considers this worse punishment then execution. We have already confirmed that he was getting off to easy so why not accept my suggestion and make his your son's slave?" Mariah inquired. At the large grin smirk on the King's face she knew she had just gotten her way.  
  
"You are right, Mariah. Thief!" He turned his gaze to a very angry looking neko-jinn. "You will serve my son as his slave. Disobey and you will be punished. Try and escape and you will be caught." The King seemed to consider the matter closed for he stood and left the room with his queen. Slowly the room emptied of it's occupants until only four remained. Ray, Mariah, Kai and Tala.  
  
Kai seemed somewhat confused by everything that had happened. He now had a thief for a slave. Odd but perhaps not bad. It would be amusing to see how the thief would adjust under the fact of having a master. He smirked and began walking over to Ray.  
  
Mariah, seemed very pleased with herself and watched with a smile of satisfaction as Kai moved towards Ray.  
  
Tala was by far the angriest person in the room. Normally he would have held Mariah's opinion in high regard but this time he could not help but feel resentment towards the pretty girl. No one, but no one deserved to have to serve Kai on bending knee 24/7. He himself could barely put up with it and he only saw Kai every now and again and he never had to really serve Kai. With an inaudible growl of anger Tala turned and stormed out of the room, unnoticed.  
  
Ray was horrified. A slave! Him? This was not fair. He looked around wildly and his gaze landed on an advancing Kai. Ray gave a small whimper and tried to back away only to tumble backwards onto his butt. He had forgotten that his hands were bound. No escape was in his near future. Kai's hand shot out and grabbed Ray's dark bangs and pulled hard on them forcing him to stand.  
  
"Son of a-," Ray never got the chance to finish his insult for Kai's fist pounded into his stomach making him crumple up like leaf. Mariah moved over to the prince's side and joined him in looking down at Ray.  
  
"Nicely hit My Lord. He will quickly learn his place under your command." She gave a slow nod. Kai looked down at Mariah who didn't quite meet his shoulder in height. Mariah was one of the few people he could actually get along with. He had no romantical interest in her and highly doubted she had any in him. She was just a companion and someone he could go to for advice.  
  
Ray curled himself into a ball and just wished that Kai, Tala and Mariah would just go to hell. Those three people had managed between themselves to make his life horrible. He felt a hand reach down grip his shirt and pull him roughly up. Ray found himself dangling in the air and then dropped down onto the floor where Kai kicked him in the side. It hadn't been meant to hurt him but more to get his attention.  
  
"We're going now. Follow me." Kai gave Mariah a curt nod and she returned it with a deep bow and took her leave. Kai turned and began walking towards the door and looked back to see that Ray hadn't moved. "Hey! I do not wish to spend the rest of my day in this room. Now get up and follow me." Ray staggered to his feet and began to follow Kai who looked like he was going to strike him for being so slow but then decided against it. Ray already looked like he was going to collapse. He had dried blood along the side of his head and that punch to the stomach probably had him dazed as well. "For the record, what's your name?"  
  
"Uh.Ray. My name is Ray." The word sounded funny on his tongue. He had spent so much of his life by himself that he had nearly forgotten it.  
  
"Ray."Kai repeated the name slowly and then nodded. "My name is Kai but you probably already know that. However, what you probably don't' know is that from here on you will address me as Master."  
  
Ray looked mortified by this statement. He had never in his life called anyone master and now he was expected to call this stuck-up prince just that. A rebellious spark flared into an inferno inside of him but he ignored it for the moment. If he was going to get out of here and back to his free life then he would need to make the prince think that he was in complete control. Ray nodded to Kai who seemed pleased that he had gotten that through so easily.  
  
"Alright then. Come." Kai ordered and turned and couldn't help but smirk at Ray's reply.  
  
"Yes . . . master." * * * * * * * * * *SR: Yes, I know that it's not a great chapter but bear with me folks. I'm working on designing Ray's brother and it's not an easy task. Neither is working him into the story. Anyways I would be really happy if you reviewed. Reviews=Happy Me= More Writing= Another chapter up by tomorrow. 


	4. Fire me? I quit!

SR: This is going to be a rather short little chappie. I'm short on time for writing it so I promise I'll make it up to you by writing a really long and exciting one. Ok? Good. Now, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its components ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Fire me? I quit! ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Ray fought to keep the warm darkness of unconsciousness at bay. It had been three weeks since the trial sent from hell. Ray found himself wishing more and more often that someone would just put him out of his misery for it seemed as if the universe had singled him out for punishment. Already he had an impressive collection of cuts and bruises all over his body and Kai was not a good master. Physical and verbal abuse had both become part of Ray's daily routine. Against his will he found himself starting to fear the prince. Cold and brutal, Kai did not tolerate any back-talk or disobedience. A blow to the side of his head and a barrage of insults were common punishment. On days when Kai's temper was foul it was quite possible that Ray could end up being used as a way to vent the negative energy. Kai had him working constantly and he rarely got a chance to sit down and rest. Whether it was that the floor needed scrubbing and a sword needed polishing, Ray was always doing something.  
  
Maria hadn't been making matters any easier on him either. What was that bitch's problem anyway? She went out of her way to cause trouble for him and constantly found faults with what he did. She had also taken to calling him women because of his long hair. Sometimes he could barely hold his temper under her and Kai's abuse. Not only was it painful but insulting as well.  
  
Surprisingly, Tala wasn't being terribly hard on him. It was as if their common hate towards Kai had created a, perhaps a little awkward, friendship. Tala had more then once rescued him from the clutches of Mariah and often snuck him extra bits of food when he could manage it. Still, Tala tried to keep his distance when Ray was with Kai and unfortunately, that was becoming more and more often.  
  
Ray was jostled out of his musings by the sound of Kai's bedroom door opening. Slowly and carefully Tala poked his head around the doorway and checked to make sure Kai wasn't in. Spotting Ray he grinned in a mock attempt to lift the neko-jinn's spirits.  
  
"Aye, he really let you have it this time didn't he?" Tala stepped in the room and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Pshh! If he really thought I was going to clean his boots when they were still on his feet then our darling prince should have his head examined." Ray scoffed and managed a small chuckle even though it hurt like hell. Kai had not taken well to Ray directly disobeying him.  
  
"You would do best not to invoke his wrath. As it stands he holds your life in his hands." Tala examined Ray's face and noticed two large purple welts on his right cheek. 'Those would be from today. Probably for Ray's disobedience. I doubt that's all that Kai gave him though. If what I heard is true then Ray really used some colorful language.' It was then that it struck Tala as odd that Ray was being given a rest. It was not like Kai to let his slave take a breather even after one of his awful beatings. He frowned at this and tried to figure out why Kai wasn't forcing Ray into some sort of humiliating task.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ray had not missed the look of confusion on Tala's face.  
  
"Yes.why are you resting? We both know Kai doesn't care a whit for your health so why would he let you just sit around like this. Unshackled at that." Tala pointed to the neck chain connected to the wall. It was put on Ray when it was time to sleep and when he was given the odd hour off. Ray burned a deep red.  
  
"Well.I'm really in no condition to walk off 'cause Kai hurt one of my ankles bad. As for why I'm not working? My punishments not over yet." The Chief Captain lifted both his eyebrows at this last statement. It was not like Kai to give punishments in small doses at a time. Normally, he would just go at Ray until he had decided that the price had been paid properly.  
  
"What's the next part of your punishment?" Tala inquired though a voice in his head was already screaming out the answer.  
  
"Your supposed to take me out to the courtyard and whip me where everyone can see." Ray muttered in a very low tone. Despite this though, Tala heard every word as clear as day.  
  
"I-I-I'm supposed to do WHAT!?" Tala roared and clenched his fists. Kai wasn't only doing this to discipline Ray. Oh no. Kai was doing this to hurt Tala. He knew about the friendship between the Captain and thief. 'How dare he! I won't do it.' Tala thought venomously. 'And he can't make me.' With those thoughts in mind he left the room with the force and speed of a hurricane leaving Ray to stare after him in shock.  
  
Tala had been out of the room for no more then ten minutes before Kai's icy voice reached his ears.  
  
"Captain Tala. A word with you?" Tala turned to see Kai striding toward him, a cool smirk placed of his lips. As tempting as it was to just sock Kai and continue walking, Tala stopped, bowed briefly and waited for Kai to speak.  
  
"My slave, Ray, he has been disobedient once again. I wish for you to take him to the courtyard and whip him twenty times. Then pour salt water over the wounds. Hopefully he will remember the pain and think twice before swearing off at me. Tala stood there for a moment and then without thinking or hesitation, took a step forward to close the gap between Kai and himself.  
  
"I. Will. Not!" Tala hissed at Kai through clenched teeth. Kai did not seemed terribly disturbed by this comment.  
  
"You will do as your told or you will find yourself without a job Tala." Kai's smirk grew but faltered when Tala didn't mutter a 'Yes sir' and hurry off to do as he was told. He merely stood there. Glaring.  
  
Tala's head was in a whirl. And then it stopped and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be dismissing me anytime soon My Lord."  
  
"Oh, and how did you draw that conclusion?" Kai lifted a singular brow in a questioning way.  
  
"Because I am dismissing myself." Tala ripped off a sewn on badge, which identified him as Chief Captain. "With all do respect, I quit!" He then shoved the badge into Kai's hand, turned to leave and then looked back at Kai. "By the way, I think Ray had it right when he called you a bastard." With that, he left the Kai and the castle premises all together. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ SR: Le gaspeh. Tala has left the building. Review and tell me what you think of his leaving and if I should bring him back or not. As usual, all reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed. 


	5. Oh brother!

SR: Hey all. This is going to be a good chapter (hopefully). Thanks for all your reviews and please don't stop sending them. I enjoy hearing your opinions ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its components. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Oh brother. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Kai sat on the edge of his bed nursing a newly formed welt on the side of his cheek. He had never realized that his father held Tala in such high regard. He shut his eyes and replayed the scene in his head in an attempt to understand it this time.  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Kai was standing in front of his fathers chamber door. Large and impressively decorated the door did not capture Kai's interest as it normally did. His was too curious and confused to really marvel at the pictures of the door. His father had sent a messenger to come and fetch his eldest son. Kai had been told that his father wanted to see him and that it was urgent. Naturally, as was expected, Kai had stopped applying his war paint and made haste to his fathers chamber. Now, he was here and feeling a little apprehensive about knocking on the magnificent oaken barrier that stood between himself and his father. Taking a deep breath he rapped twice on it and then waited.  
  
"Come in." A voice snapped from inside. Kai's forehead frowned in confusion. The voice sounded irritated and more then a little frightening. Kai reached down and grasped the bronze handle, took another deep breath and opened the door to reveal a very angry looking father. Kai hid his growing worry and shut the door behind him and stood smartly at attention.  
  
"Sir. You sent a messenger for me?" The question was more of a fact then anything.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I did. Care to explain to me why Chief Captain Tala was seen storming out the gates? How about why he didn't have on his badge?" At the very moment Kai felt the blood drain out of his face making his, still wet, face markings stand out even more. He licked his lips nervously and refrained from answering his father. It would only make things worse.  
  
"Answer me!" His father roared and Kai was sure that if the door hadn't been so well hinged to the wall that it would probably have flown clear off. He began babbling out an explanation so quickly that the King had a hard time understanding half of it.  
  
"Stop! I'm not sure if I fully understand what you just said but I already know what happened. Captain Tala dismissed himself. Correct?" Kai nodded numbly. In a situation like this it was normally best to just agree with whatever his father was saying. "And it is your fault. Correct?" Kai began to nod once again but then stopped, frowned and then shook his head.  
  
"Tala dismissed himself. I did not force him to leave. He chose to of his own free will." Kai stated. His father regarded him with an inquiring look and then moved closer to him. Kai wasn't entirely sure what happened next but whatever it was had really hurt. He was lying on his side, cheek resting against the floor and his other cheek burning with the fire of pain. His father towered over him and had another hand raised, ready to strike. Kai lifted one hand in a meek attempt to protect himself. The King wrenched Kai's hand out of the way and delivered another blow to his son's face.  
  
Pain was no stranger to Kai and he kept firm control over any cries that wished to make themselves heard. Anger flared through him like a thousand firecrackers going off at once. He hadn't done anything wrong, that damn Tala had just walked of. Before he knew what he was doing, Kai sent his father a scowl and one of his best glares. This earned him yet another blow to the face, this time delivered by his father's foot.  
  
"Are you angry Kai? You don't enjoy this? Well that's your own damned luck. I'm not sure what you were thinking when you let Tala just walk off but I have already sent out soldiers to recollect him and try to convince to return to his post as Chief Captain. He will return Kai; I have no doubt over that. Whether he chooses to do so on his own free will or if I have to force him, he will be Chief Captain once again. When he returns Kai you will make a complete and formal apology to him and I hereby strip you of any authority you have over him. You and he will stand as equals."  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
Kai shook his head. It still didn't make much sense. He looked over at a semi-conscious Ray whose head had lolled forward. On a spur of anger Kai reached out, grabbed whatever came close at hand, which happened to be a rather large book and threw it with energy born of rage at Ray. Ray's hand shot up and caught the book causing Kai to jump slightly. He hadn't thought Ray would have the time or energy to stop the offending book. Twin pools of amber locked with crimson orbs. Ray's eyes flashed with anger and hate. Ray himself seemed to generate the negative energy. Kai was sure that if he could have seen Ray's aura it would be crackling with danger and rage born of deep-rooted hate. The next thing Kai knew a book was hurtling at him and struck him clean between the eyes. The young noble fell backwards on impact and landed on his soft mattress. He slowly sat up trying to calm the throbbing protests in his head. Looking over at Ray, the young thief had a satisfied smirk playing on his features. For a moment the prince considered going over and beating the hell out of the chained up Ray but quickly he dismissed the idea. Tempting as it was, beating on Ray would only cause the thief to be more aware of what had happened. Kai snorted at Ray and left the room muttering curses under his breath.  
  
Ray watched the young noble go and couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied. His master would have one hell of a headache soon enough. Ray shut his eyes and reopened them. 'No matter how hard you beat me and no matter how much you insult me Kai, you will never have my surrender. That is my promise.' Ray shook his head slightly. Tala should not have quit, in a way it was surrendering. Ray's features then hardened and he whispered aloud to himself.  
  
"Let the games begin." ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ SR: Y'all are lucky. I was going to end it here but since my previous chapter was so ill formed I decided I'd add more to this one. You had better all show me you appreciate this and review ^^ ~ ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Somewhere outside the castle.  
  
Tala watched a troop of guards walk by the tree he was sitting in. They were looking for him, he knew. The King wanted him back to Chief Captain and would not be taking no for an answer. Well, they wouldn't find him unless he wanted them to or he was incredibly careless. Years of training had sharpened the Ex-Captains skills and he could easily out-fight or outwit anyone of the troops sent to collect him. He however, preferred to keep a low profile for the moment. Taking a bite out of an apple he turned and jumped out of the tree and began making his way to the forest. Having taken a page out of Ray's book he had soon found the forest to be an ideal hiding spot. Full of animals and fruit he had no worries on starving and there were plenty of clear water brooks to drink from. As long as he kept clear of the dirt road that separated the forest in two, he was fine.  
  
On this particular occasion though, Tala was deliberately making his way towards it. His days were long and rather boring for the most part. Perhaps he would see something of interest. He perched in a large maple tree that hung slightly over the road, thus making it an ideal vantage point.  
  
A small regiment of guards bearing the crest of some royal family was making their way down the road. They were encircling something and seemed ready to fight at a moment's notice. 'Probably some prince.' Tala thought. 'Wonder what they're here for though?' Tala climbed a little higher taking care not to cause much rustling less he attract the notice of the fast- approaching guards.  
  
As the passed by him, Tala failed to get a good view of the encircled person. However, when he climbed down a little to try and glimpse the likely-prince he saw a very familiar head of black hair and an even more familiar long black ponytail. 'Ray!' He thought. 'It makes no sense. He must have tried to escape and gotten caught.' Tala jumped out of the tree landing on the dirt road and causing enough noise to attract the notice of the guards. 'I've got to get Ray out of there. It's the best chance I'll ever have.' Without thinking Tala bolted for the ring of guards crashing through them with a fair amount of ease and grabbed Ray's arm and began pulling him off into the woods.  
  
"C'mon Ray. You're getting away from these guys." All the sudden Ray jerked his arm from Tala's grasp.  
  
"Excuse me? The 'guys' as you put it, are my guards assigned to me by my parents." This caused Tala to turn around and face Ray only to find that it wasn't Ray. The similarity was there and though the eyes had the same feline shape they were a purplish color.  
  
"W-what?" Tala backed away. Then he felt a hard knock on the back of his head and the world went black. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~SR: Hola. Who is our new purple-eyed friend? What's going to happen to Tala? Is Ray just feigning his weakness and plotting his escape? Does the authoress know where she's going with all this? All right, go and review if you want another chapter tomorrow. * Shoos you off to the review button. * 


	6. Troublesome Trio

SR: Sorry 'bout the long wait. I faced a very brief writer's block. Also I have decided to comment on some of my reviews ^^.  
  
Kimbra-fire: Yes, that was the general idea I was heading in but now that you've gone and stated all that I feel obliged to change it. ^^ Therefor I dedicate not this chapter but the 'next' to you. Mainly because it's your reason it turned out that way. Personally, I like the new chapter better.  
  
Anime Fan7: ^^ Kai and Ray are my favorites to. And for anybody else, who feels pity towards the duo-haired prince, don't worry. I'll be adding something, which might shed some new light on him. Not make him any nicer though. I just enjoy making him evil. It suits him.  
  
Mirai Shinranui: Ah, you're the little dickens who is incredibly critical over my work x.x Good! Your comments help me make future chapters better. No worries though, no more author's notes in the middle of the fic.  
  
SR: ^^ That's the first time I've actually answered reviews. But no more wasted space on petty little things. On with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its components. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Troublesome Trio ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ ~ It had been two hours since the incident with Kai and Ray was still feeling quite smug over the whole ordeal. Whether Kai would admit it or not that book had smarted something fierce and they both knew it. If the prince thought he was going to be able to chuck things at his slave and get away with it then he had another thing coming. Ray snorted in contempt and briefly wondered how Kai's family would regard the large bruise that was no doubt forming. Along with the marks he had received from his father, Kai was probably going to look like he had just fought the devil and lost. This thought sent Ray into a fit of snickers cut abrutly short as the bedroom door swung open. Ray looked up expecting to see a very angry Kai he was instead greeted by the confused, but certainly not angry, expression on a young boy's face. Well, perhaps not 'young'. Likely a year or two younger then himself.  
  
"Who're you?" The boy inquired, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Dark blue bangs dropped into his face and he quickly shoved them out of his line of sight with an annoyed snort.  
  
"I'm Ray. You are?" Ray sneered. He could tell that whoever this was, though they did not seem to mean him harm, a soldier and probably a high ranking one at that. Therefor, he was the enemy. The blue-haired teen lifted both his eyebrows slowly at Ray's disrespectful tone.  
  
"Let's try that again shall we? You answer in a more respectful form and wait for another question before speaking again." Ray merely snorted and folded his arms across his chest. Shutting his eyes firmly he hoped that the boy could take a hint and get lost. A small chuckle caused Ray's eyes to flash open.  
  
"Oh I bet things are just wonderful between yourself and Kai, ne? I'm sure he just loves our disrespectful ways." Another good-natured chuckle came forth from the boy and caused Ray's lips to twitch upward.  
  
"You can be certain that he does. When you see him just ask about the bruise between the eyes and he'll absolutely burst out laughing." Though Ray's voice was laden with strong sarcasm it was not unpleasant or cold. Taking this as a sign that the ice was broken the blue-haired soldier marched into the room and sat himself in front of Ray.  
  
"Hey, I'm Tyson but you can call me Ty." Tyson extended a hand for Ray to shake.  
  
"Well, you already know my name and it's already to short for a nickname." Ray declared while shaking Tyson's hand. The longer he talked to him the more Ray found himself taking a liking to him. However, Ray remembered that they were in Kai's room and that a mere soldier, however high ranked he was, was not permitted into the area without permission from Kai. "You shouldn't be in here. In Kai walks in and sees you then your in for it."  
  
"Don't worry about Kai! He can act real pompous at times but he won't get angry if he finds me here. After all, we are best friends." Tyson grinned at the shocked expression on Ray's face.  
  
"Your Kai's best friend? Kai has a best friend?" Ray was completely taken aback by this statement and it showed.  
  
"Yup. Kai Max and me. We're the troublesome trio." Tyson's grin just grew larger.  
  
"Then how come I've never seen you before? I've been here for awhile you know." Ray demanded with a slight note of malice in his voice. Kai's best friend probably meant trouble. And exactly who was Max? Tyson's forehead creased into a frown at Ray's question.  
  
"Me and Max got sent away to handle some business elsewhere. We've gone for a full year and just got back not long ago. Max and me have been scouring the castle looking for Kai and I thought he might be in his room.  
  
"Ty-s-on" A slightly weary voice called as a blond head poked it's way around the doorframe. "Have you found Kai yet?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Max but I found someone else." Here Tyson pointed at Ray. "His name is Ray and he's a very rude person." Tyson nodded his head solemnly but it was clear he was poking fun at the slave. A grin as big as Kai's ego spread across the blonde's face as he bounded into the room and seated himself with Tyson and Ray.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ray. You're a slave I'm guessing?" Max said making a quick gesture towards the chain. It seemed to be a perfectly innocent question so Ray just nodded his head and shrugged.  
  
"Yup. That I am." At this moment Kai stormed into the room looking every bit as angry as when he left. He turned his glare to Ray only to find his view blocked by two others. Tyson winked at Kai and stood up and Max followed suit.  
  
"Kai! Could you stop staring for a moment and greet your two best friends?" Tyson joked and crossed the room so he stood in front of Kai.  
  
"Oh I could. Do you know where they are, though? Their troop came back today and I'm having a little trouble finding them." Kai responded. He flicked Tyson in the forehead earning him a quick buffet in the arm from the soldier.  
  
"Have you gone blind since we left? Or have you just gotten denser?" Tyson quipped.  
  
"Denser? In Kai's case that's not entirely possible." Max chirped and bounded across the room to join the other two. Kai had a smirk on but it wasn't the cruel one he usually had. This one was more of amusement and happiness. The three friends exited the room in a sort of content silence. Kai, for the first time in a year, actually managed to be pleasant. His two friends had that effect on him. They gave him his space and still managed to be there for him when he needed it. A very perplexed Ray was left sitting in the room.  
  
"Odd," He mumbled. "One hour Kai's putting meaning to the word 'hurricane' and the next he's actually being nice. Can this day get any more odd?" Ray slowly fell to his musings over the three friends. How could two boys who seemed so nice and caring be friends with cold, mean Kai. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ SR: Okies. Rather short I know. This was mainly a fill-in chapter so that I could get Tyson and Max into the picture. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it should be interesting. Please review or I'll send the Troublesome Trio on you. 


	7. I will help you

SR: All right, here's the next chappie. This one is going to trigger a ton of events in the next few chapters. Please read and review or else I won't update as fast XP ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ I will help you ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Purple orbs watched the Ex-Captain's steady breathing. Chest up. Chest down. Up. Down. Set blinked his eyes and scowled slightly at the unconscious Tala. Damn! Why did Ozuma have to hit him so hard? The black- haired prince shut his eyes and let his thoughts gallop back to what Tala had yelled.  
  
"C'mon Ray. You're getting away from these guys." The words rang clearly through Set's mind as if Tala had just regained his conscious mind and yelled them all over again. 'Ray.is it really possible?' Was it possible that after three years of searching he had finally found the impudent neko- jinn? Hell he hoped he had! If it really were Ray then he would get that soldier to tell him where he was and then he would settle his score with Ray. Bah! Why had he run? Why had he taken off and left his older brother to manage things? After Mother and Father died they should have been closer then ever and then he just takes off. No word of farewell. Not even a request for company of his trip. Oh was Set ever angry! So angry he didn't realize that he was more hurt then anything.  
  
Set gazed around the makeshift camp. Tents had been pitched quickly and a single fire flickered in the center of it all. He leaned over and breathed in deeply catching the smell of smoke and burning wood on the wind. The smell had a calming effect on him and helped him relax a little. Everyone else from his entourage had gone out for a walk. They were all feeling the tension of their leader and also their own. Ray was practically a legend among them. A creature of the myth. Set had always been best at sneaking and prowling but when all was said and done, Ray was the better fighter and leader of the two. Very few among the camp had actually known both Set and Ray when they were younger and unless you witnessed it first hand then it was hard to believe a better fighter then Set existed. It was an understandable assumption for Set was very agile and strong. All in all, Ozuma was probably the only one who truly knew how strong Ray was. 'Or at least how strong he was when I last saw him. I wonder how strong he is now? It doesn't matter though because when I find him I'll flatten him into the ground.' Feeling his anger rising again Set took another deep breath of the smoke scented wind. 'Keep calm,' He told himself. 'Ray isn't worth the energy of getting angry.' An amused voice snapped him out of his reveries on Ray.  
  
"Smelling the smoke again Set? I really don't think it can be all that good for you." Ozuma trotted out of the surrounding foliage and gave Set a friendly smirk. Over the years Ozuma had been Set's constant companion and knew everything about the elder of the Kon brothers.  
  
"Pfft! And I'm supposed to care? It helps me keep control over my emotions. Exactly how hard did you hit the soldier Ozuma? He's been out of it for hours now." Set returned the smirk and leaned non-chanlantly on a nearby tree. A nearby hiss of anger caused the two friends to whirl their gazes to a very much conscious Tala.  
  
"Oh he hit me hard enough. It's given me a hell of a headache. Care to tell me why I was to rudely greeted?" Tala inquired lifting a red brow up in an annoyed fashion. Ozuma stepped forward and replied for his leader.  
  
"You should know better then to handle a prince so roughly even if you are nothing more then a peasant." Ozuma finished this last bit of his sentence with a smirk. He enjoyed messing with the prides of people. Tala's face went as red as Kai's temper was when dealing with Ray. In other words, he was very close to blowing up.  
  
"P-peasant? I'll have you know I'm the Chief Captain of the Guard for the Royal Family of this country." Tala fumed. He conveniently forgot to leave the 'Ex' part of his title out. At the mention of his title though both Ozuma and Set took a quick step back. After a moment of silence Set stepped forward and addressed Tala with formality.  
  
"I am Prince Set of the northern lands. I have come to form an alliance with King Hiwatari. I assume you do not object?"  
  
"Hn, no I don't I suppose. You can go on your way." Tala turned to leave but was quickly spun around with frightening strengh and found himself staring into flashing purple eyes. Then in a voice that came out sounding like the hissing of the blacks snakes of hell he demanded:  
  
"Tell me where Ray is." Tala was truly taken aback by the menace in Set's voice. It was not proper for even a prince to address a Chief Captain in such a tone. All the sudden alarm bells exploded inside Tala's already pounding head. Something was not right.  
  
"Why do you need to see Ray?" Tala demanded. "I refuse to inform you of his whereabouts unless I am aware of your intentions." Before his brain digested what was happening he heard a rush of wind, the crack of skin contacting skin and a burning sensation exploded in his cheek. Set had struck him. Tala was more confused then ever. Only Kai had ever been physically violent towards him and even then it had been in a restrained manner and only when no one else was around to see. There had been no restraint in Set's strike and now not only was Ozuma there to see but also several others that had drifted back to camp.  
  
"You will answer my question or face the consequences. I have more right then any other living being on this planet to know where he is. He is my younger brother!" Set yelled in Tala's face and half raised his hand to let him have it again only to find a larger hand grab it. Set whirled around and found himself staring into a tunic covered chest. Suma. "Suma, what do you think your doing?"  
  
"My Lord. Striking him will not gain you answers but only push them farther from you." Suma stated. Standing a good foot above anyone else in the camp Suma was respected, if not a little feared, by everyone else. He did not look it but he was very smart and could keep his emotions in close check.  
  
"Do not tell me how to get my answers." Set snapped yanking his hand back from Suma.  
  
All the while Tala was standing there trying to figure out what Set had said. His younger brother? Tala stared hard at Set until finally the so- called prince turned to face him and then Tala spoke.  
  
"Your brother is a slave to Prince Kai, youngest of the Royal Family. He was charged with theft and resistance to an authority higher then his own. He was to be executed at the block but a respected council member by the name of Mariah intervened on his behalf. She proposed he be left to the prince's command. The council and King readily agreed to it for it was obvious that Ray did not like this choice." Tala's voiced ended with disgust marked all over it. Set's eyebrows had contracted into a frown the moment Mariah's name had entered the discussion. The frown was soon followed by a cry of rage.  
  
"So now he is serving that bastard of a prince?" Set shut his eyes and then opened them. "I will rescue my brother and may the Lord help anyone who stands in my way." Set motioned for his entourage to begin packing. A statement from Tala stopped everyone in their tracks.  
  
"I will help you!" He growled.  
  
"What?" Set asked in a bewildered tone. "Why would the Chief Captain help a visiting prince and his guards break in and steal a slave that belongs to one of the princes'?"  
  
"Ex-Chief Captain! I quit my post not so long ago. I will help you." Tala nodded firmly and made it clear that he would not waver on his decision. Set nodded.  
  
"Very well. You likely as not know your way around the castle better then most so you will probably prove of some use to me." Set told everyone to get ready to settle in for the night even though it wasn't long past early evening. The conversation ended right there and then.  
  
That night  
  
Tala lay in a makeshift bed, frowning at the ceiling. He was currently bunking with Suma and another teen named Enrique. Both, he soon found out, were entirely pleasant and not nearly so hostile as Set. After Tala had pointed out a back entrance to the castle, Set had gone for a walk and that was the last Tala had seen of him. One thing was certain though, Set did not trust him anymore the he trusted Set. There was something odd about the prince. For starters, there was the fact that though he carried a royal crest of some sort he wore common attire and did not look like a journeying prince would. Especially when trying to strike an alliance with another region. Being so close to the palace it would have been logical that Set had been looking his best. Also there was something in general about his 'guards'. Most of them addressed him by his first name and used no formal title. However, the thing that bothered Tala the most was that Set had chosen breaking into the castle as his first option. This was odd. All things looked at; Set could pretty much walk up to Kai and order the release of his brother. For Kai could not under any circumstances keep a prince as a slave. And prince he was.as long as Set had been telling him the truth. All in all, Tala had a distinct feeling that Set was hiding something from him.  
  
Set turned over in an attempt to become more comfortable. The day's events had tired him. He had found his brother after three years of searching. Beating the whelp into the ground could wait; first he needed to be set free. Set hissed slightly as a certain pink-haired neko-jinn formed in his mind eye. How dare she! That woman could be so cruel at times. She had no doubt caught the strong resemblance between himself and Ray and put two and two together. She was smart and she knew he had a brother named Ray. She had figured it out quickly enough no doubt. Oh but she had nerve! How dare she vent her sore feelings towards him on Ray? Keh, when he caught up with her she was in for a world of hurt. He would toy with her at first, make her think she had a chance of coming out of it alive. She would squirm and beg to be spared but she would have no mercy. He would kill her and it would be long and painful for the bitch. Set sighed slightly. He knew that his imagination had gone and run loose again. Mariah never squirmed and begged. She was brave and proud. And pretty. Set narrowed his eyes at that last quality that had popped into his thoughts. The woman was not in the least bit pretty. No, she had stopped being pretty the day she stopped loving him. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SR: Alright, there's a bit of justice towards Mariah's actions. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days if your lucky and you review ^^ 


	8. The Devil has Pink Hair

SR: And Here it is! The next chapter to my story. Heh, sorry 'bout the HUGE wait. I've been suffering from some serious writers block and for the most part still am. If you have any ideas on where to go with all this please let me know because as of now I have NO clue in the least x.x Anywho, hope you like the chapter and please review because, guys, I seriously need some motivation. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its' components. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ The Devil has Pink Hair ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Mariah sat perched in an old maple tree. The splendid tree had a trunk huge in diameter and was likelier then not the tallest tree for miles. Its' many branches proved excellent for climbing and its' thick green leaves proved just as excellent for hiding from unwanted eyes. The eyes in this case belonging to Set. Peering down at the slow running river and it's current neko-jinn bather, Mariah couldn't help but grin. Set looked as fine as he had four years ago. Broad chested and muscular he made a decent sight.  
  
'Why are you hereSet?' The pink haired girl asked in her mind. 'Are you here for me? No, you are here to rescue your brother. No doubt our good friend Tala has told you about Rays' predicament. That was my doing you know. I caused all this. Aren't you proud ,Set? You said you always be proud of me! You want to kill me though...you want to kill me. Why? Because I saved your brothers' life. I have done nothing wrong.' Mariah snapped a small brunch off in anger. She narrowed her eyes until they became hateful little slits. Set would regret crossing her.  
  
The young man in question was now acutely aware of someone watching him. The wind blew from the north, causing the leaves to sway to the south. However, a certain spot on that tree kept moving to the west as if someone was trying to get in a better position to see him. Sets' eyes strayed to his clothes which were draped over a rock half on shore half in the river. Now, how did he get into his nice dry cloths without getting them wet and still staying in the water? Until his little tree-dwelling friend left. No way on heaven and earth that he was getting out of the water unclothed with some unknown person watching.  
  
Sets' eyes widen and then narrowed fiercely as Mariah jumped out of her tree and onto the shore, landing gracefully.  
  
"Set! Fancy meeting you here. A little far from your homelands aren't you?" Mariah waved cheerfully and plastered a friendly grin on her face.  
  
"Mariah! You wait right there! You and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Set wadded towards shore until he had water to just above his waist before he stopped and turned a dark shade of red. His clothes! He still didn't have any clothes on. He took several steps backwards into the river until he was sure Mariah couldn't see anything. A wicked grin spread across Mariahs' face.  
  
"Well, Set? I'm waiting. I refuse to talk to you while your standing in the middle of the river." Mariah cackled and pounced onto the rock where Sets' close lay sprawled. Picking up his pants she waved them like a flag. "Do you need these? By all means come and claim them." She smirked and held them up challengingly.  
  
"Give them here Mariah. Just throw them to me." Set couldn't help but keep the pleading note out of his voice. Curse that bitch. Causing him to beg like this. Oh, that woman was going to pay! He couldn't just waltz up out of the water and take his clothes. She would laugh at him and ridicule him. Set watched Mariah pick up his shirt and inspect the crest.  
  
"Lovely! I always admired your crest, Set. Very suave. Looks better when it's on your back though. Come and get it now. I haven't got all day you know." Masriahs' eyes glowed with mirth. "If you don't come and get them then I'll leave and take your clothes with me. Then you can go back to camp without anything on. Wouldn't Tala get a kick out of that!"  
  
Set sighed in defeat. He would not walk back to camp without his clothes. He would never live it down. For the thousandth time that day, Set cursed a person named Mariah.  
  
"Fine! I'm coming but you shut your eyes!" He shouted angrily and began making his way once again towards the shore. Mariah didn't shut or cover her eyes, not that he had expected her to. She fixed her gaze on his approaching figure. "I said shut your eyes!"  
  
"Nope!" She giggled and clung his pants and shirt to her chest. "Hurry now, I have to get back to the castle or my absence will be questioned." Set changed more shades of red then known to man. This was so humiliating! She was going to get an eyeful of him and she wouldn't ever let him forget it. The water level was not around his middle stomach area and thanks to the slightly murky water Mariah still couldn't see much.  
  
"To slow!" She yelled and took off into the woods carrying all his clothes with her. Set stared at the place where Mariah had been standing. What was he going to do now? He had no clothes. A sudden scream that sounded a lot like Mariah caused him to leave his ponderings and concentrate on the now quiet forest. Wait, those were footsteps and they were coming this way. Heavy, definitely not Mariahs'. The foliage rustled slightly and out come Ozuma and Suma and woe and behold, Suma was carrying a very peeved looking Mariah with him.  
  
"Lose something Chief?" Ozuma held up Sets' clothes in one hand with a grin. "We found girly here with them and decided we best look into it. What should we do with the witch?"  
  
"Take her back to camp and make sure she's kept under heavy guard. I don't want her running off or getting away. You know how slippery she can be." Ozuma nodded and Suma turned and walked off with a hissing Mariah in tow. With a snorting laugh Ozuma placed Sets' clothes on the dry shore and turned while his leader got dressed,  
  
"So what was that all about anyway?" Ozuma inquired. He had many a memory of Mariah both good and bad. He knew that she and Set were not on good terms with each other and couldn't help but wonder what Mariah had been doing with Sets' clothes. With a huff, his leader stalked past him muttering a single statement.  
  
"The devil has pink hair!" ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SR: Bwaha, crappy chappie! I'll make the next ones better I promise. I couldn't help but put a bit of Mariah/Set in my story. It wasn't supposed to be that way but it should work. I'll have the next chapter up by Friday night and if you all review then I'll put another two chapters up before the weekends over^^ If you don't review though, I just might send Mariah to steal your clothes XP 


	9. Sibling Rivalry and Basket Weaving

SR: A little later then promised but none the less I present to you, the next chapter. Also, since my most critical reviewer or them all sent me a review with some harsh words on my spelling and overall grammar I have been editing all previous chapters and will be uploading them shortly. However, don't expect my punctuation to be perfect! I tend to leave out commas when they shouldn't be left out. Even when I reread my story I won't catch where I should add a comma. You'll have to bear with me on that factor and I promise I will be extra careful when using commas. Now before I end this mile long commentary I want to tell you that in my next chapter I will be answering reviews so if you have any questions please include them with your review (Which, of course you will be sending ^^.)  
  
Well then, here's the next chappie! ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sibling Rivalry and Basket Weaving ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Kai drummed his fingers impatiently on the wooden diner table. His parents were taking their supper alone in their quarters tonight and that left Kano, the eldest of the three siblings, in charge of most everything concerning diner. Normally Kai would not have paid this great heed for diner was usually carried on in the same manner it always was. Come, sit, eat and leave. However, it was obvious that Kano was in a controlling mood that night because when Kai had risen to leave after eating his brother ordered him to sit back down.  
  
"Why the hell should I? I'm done eating." Kai snapped while shoving his chair back in.  
  
"You don't have much choice if I tell you to. I'm eldest and you'll do as I say when father and mother are not around to keep you in line." Kano stated in a soft tone. Most would have taken Kanos' tone to be one of reason and patience but both others present at the table knew that tone very well. Kano was challenging Kai to leave. Daring him to be defiant.  
  
Kai however was not an idiot and knew that if he didn't sit back down with all haste then Kano would be telling their father of Kai's disobedience. He angrily wrenched his chair back out and sat down on it, all the while glaring at Kano.  
  
"Care to tell me what you mean by keeping my in line, brother dearest?" Hell, if Kai couldn't openly defy his brother then he could certainly challenge him indirectly.  
  
"I'd be more then happy to Kai, seeing as you're obviously to ignorant to figure it out yourself. First, you're running around the castle at all hours of the night and causing enough noise to raise the devil. Second, you go and get Captain Tala to dismiss himself, brilliant move on your part. Third and probably worst of all, you've been having a blasted war with your slave and just to add the cherry on top of the dessert, your losing!" Kano roared the last sentence causing Kyle to jump slightly and Kai to blink in shock.  
  
"Let me counter every one of your accusations, Kano. I was running around the castle because I had a thief to catch and excuse me but being silent was not a priority. What Tala did was of his own doing and not of mine and what goes on between the slave and myself is little of your concern. Did you understand all that Kano or do I need to repeat it for your dense self?" The minute it was out of his mouth Kai regretted the insult. Despite how much he may hate it, Kano was his superior if only because he was older. Kai was fully aware of what his brother could do and get away with when it came to reprimanding him on disobedience. All aspects looked at; Kano could probably beat him within an inch of his life without so much as a sharp lecture from their father.  
  
Kyle's eyes flickered from one brother to the other. Kai had gone and acted in anger again and he knew it. Kano would not appreciate the jibe on his intelligence. 'Oh dear lord Kano just let it go. For once just let it go.' Kyle repeated these words in his mind over and over again. He and Kai were not the best of friends but they both had suffered the force behind Kano's hand.  
  
Kyle's worst fears were confirmed within a minute that they appeared. Kano stood up so fast that his chair fell behind him clattering loudly.  
  
"You'll regret that smart ass remark Kai." With that simple statement Kano bounded the few steps to Kai and yanked him forcefully off his chair. Shaking him roughly by his tunic-like shirt Kano hissed a quick question to Kai. "Would you like a window bed when you're in the infirmary?"  
  
That was all it took. Jerking violently Kai managed to get Kano's death grip on his shirt loose. He ducked quickly avoiding a punch sent his way and took off for the door. After shooting through the afore-mentioned door and clattering up and down various hallways for a moment Kai finally stopped to think. Where was he going to go? Kano was hard on his heels and would be here shortly. His room! He could barricade himself in his room until Kano decided it wasn't worth the effort and decided to leave him alone. Taking a quick look around to gain his bearings, Kai took off towards his room and not a moment to soon for there was Kano skidding around the corner after him.  
  
Head pounding and heart pounding faster Kai hurtled towards his room. Turn down this hallway, up those stairs, through here. Why was it taking so long? Kano was playing the magician and causing the gap between them to disappear. Ah, there it was. Had the door not been so thick Kai perhaps would have tried to go right through it but as it was the door would merely gain a possible dent it Kai made any such attempt. That in mind the young prince turned the handle of his door, threw it open, ran to the other side of it and proceeded in slamming it shut all over again just in time to hear his brother crash headlong into it.  
  
Wild and colorful words exploded from the other side of the door causing Kai to lift his eyebrows in shock. Were there really that many curses in existence? Not stopping to think the answer to his question Kai slammed the long wooden beam across his door in form of locking it.  
  
Breathing a quick sigh of relief Kai plopped himself down on his bed and finally took notice of a very confused and slightly scared looking Ray. He was alternating his gaze from the door to Kai.  
  
"Who's on the other side of that door?" Ray choked out.  
  
"That would be my oldest brother Kano, only time you've met him is on the night of your capture." Kai would have continued had it not been for the sound of splintering wood coming from the door area. Kai shut his eyes and debated whether he should look at the door or not. He didn't need to look at it though, for when he opened his eyes the look on Ray's face told him everything. Kano was coming through that door barricade or not!  
  
Swiveling his head towards the door at the sound of yet another splintering sound Kai saw his wooden lock being turned into kindling wood. This time a loud thud was also audible as the door pushed inwards against its wooden restraint. Another blow to the door, another, another and there it was! The wooden beam broke in two and one piece flew off to land neatly in a chair. The door flew inward and swung on its hinges to crash forcefully into the wall. Kai's cold eyes widened slightly at the sight of a furious Kano. The bleeding on his shoulder could probably be traced to his assault on the door.  
  
He lunged for Kai and managed to strike him twice with his fist before the younger of the two ducked out of the way. Swearing loudly Kano grabbed the front of Kai's shirt and pinned him roughly up against the wall. Despite all this Kai's eyes remained cold and impassive. Kano could scare the hell out of him but he was through showing it. Kano punched him in the stomach once, twice, three times. He then worked his way up slightly and began pounding into Kai's chest with his free hand.  
  
"Damn you! Don't you ever scream?" Kano yelled as he struck Kai just below the neck. This caused a sharp gasp from Kai but still no scream. Silently Kai vowed to himself not to scream or cry out. He wouldn't give Kano that satisfaction. Damn it, he wouldn't! "Fine." Kano stated dryly. "Play your tough, we'll see how long you last." Moving still further up Kano began striking Kai over and over again all over his face.  
  
"You can end this Kai. Just apologize." Kano snickered and continued his beating until Kai let out a pained cry. Kano smirked and resumed slugging Kai. Now, every time he was struck Kai would cry out. Soon after Kai managed a feeble apology.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered through semi-consciousness. Little spots were swimming in front of his eyes and they were making him dizzy. Kano's smirk grew even wider as he dropped his younger sibling into a heap on the floor. He made for the severely battered door and then stopped and came back over to Kai.  
  
"By the way, this one is for shutting that door in my face." Kano lifted his foot and got ready to bring the heel smashing into Kai's back before he fell out cold next to his brother.  
  
A very shook Ray stood over the oldest prince with a very VERY large book in his hands. The thing must have weighed near a ton. Ray looked up in time to see a slightly hesitant Kyle scuttle up to the doorway and peer inside with wide eyes at the unconscious forms of his two brothers.  
  
"What the hell happened here." He demanded of Ray with a note of anger clearly visible. Ray looked down at the title of the book, 'The Art of Basket Weaving' a grin passed over the neko-jinn's features as he replied to Kyle.  
  
"Shall I say that Basket Weaving can be a very dangerous weapon?" ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ SR: Well? What did you think? All reviews are wanted and appreciated. Now, for my chapterly threat on what will happen if you don't review x.x If you don't review then I will send Ray down to your house with that book on Basket Weaving. 


	10. He Lied

SR: Er...hi? Yeah, I'm back after a much longer break then expected. I know I haven't updated in a while but I was seriously lacking in the motivational department. However, I'm all done with being lazy and sulky ^^. So here's the next chapter to my story and I hope you like it.  
  
Note: I know that earlier on in the story I said that there would be no yaoi in this but I have officially reconsidered such an absurd thought. So consider this a warning, if you are offended by yaoi (boy/boy) content then you have every right to stop reading. If you have a problem with yaoi and continue reading and then flame me then I will be seriously annoyed with you. That said, on with the story. (Expect it to be a little shorter this time around. (Reviews =Extra long chappie, like 10-20 pages)  
  
He lied  
  
A very amused Tala watched as Suma applied a poultice to Set's jaw. The so- called prince was keeping a cool exterior but his eyes gave away his inner anger. Mariah had not been co-operative.  
  
Hissing slightly as the hot combination of herbs and medicine touched his lower cheek, Set silently cursed Mariah to the deepest levels of hell. Damn, could that woman hit hard, the large bruise he sported vouched for that.  
  
"Keep that on for a couple minutes, the medicine will numb your jaw and releive you of the pain." Suma stated in a tone that left no room for argument. Set merely grunted a short reply before fixing a slightly snickering Ozuma with a glare.  
  
"Tell me, oh great friend of mine, what do you find so amusing?"  
  
"She really let you have it didn't she? What were you expecting? A kiss? Bet you would like that, wouldn't you?" The second in command teased. He found the situation even more amusing then Tala. He couldn't help but feel some fondness towards the pink haired she-devil. They had used to be friends before she and Set had turned cold towards each other.  
  
"Ah! Get that thought out of your head! I don't like her anymore." Set swiped a paw at Ozuma who ducked backwards managing to avoid Set's paw but fell off the log he was sitting on.  
  
"I know you don't like her." Then, sitting back up and leaning over so he could whisper in Set's ear. "You lo-ove her." Set flushed a red deeper then Tala's hair.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" That said, Set lunged at Ozuma catching him in a flying tackle. The two rolled around wrestling for a bit before Set finally managed to pin Ozuma. "Give?"  
  
"Give!" Ozuma yelled. "Now leggo!" Doing as his friend had requested, Set bounded back over to where Suma was still sitting.  
  
"Any chance of getting this thing off of me now?" He gestured to the poultice with one of his hands.  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose so but don't poke and probe the bruise to much. It's going to be a very tender area for awhile." Reaching over, Suma literally ripped the poultice off, doing so caused Set to yelp and clap a paw to where the patch of plants had been mere seconds ago.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
Wimp!" The jeering voice caused Set to whirl around and find its owner. Lavender eyes narrowed fiercely as they locked with ice blue ones. Tala.  
  
"You have something to say to me?" Set inquired, his tone a dangerous hiss. His pride would not allow the insult to pass by.  
  
"Not really...I prefer to use my conversational skills with those who have an intelligence above that of a toad." Tala stated in an impassive voice. Clearly, he did not find himself frightened by Set's wildfire temper.  
  
"Why I oughtta..." Set took about half a step towards Tala before Suma caught his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Be at ease Set. Tala may not show you proper respect but you must admit that you are not very polite to him either." Suma turned Set around so they were facing each other though Set's eyes barely reached Suma's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Set hissed. Most of the camp couldn't hear the exchange between the two so they set back to their tasks, only Ozuma and another member of the group named Oliver were within hearing range. Both pretended to do something else but in reality eavesdropped.  
  
"Set, you are very suspicious of the Ex-Captain. You do not allow him to leave camp alone nor do you let him have any say in what our plans will be. It is doubtful that he will run back to the royal family and tell them everything. You must put more trust in him if our plan is to ever succeed. You know this yet you ignore it."  
  
"Listen Suma, in case you've forgotten we're feeding him a pack of lies. Lies that will keep him on our side. I'm suspicious because he knows there's something out of the ordinary. If he finds out..." Set's voice trailed off, he did not need to finish the sentence.  
  
"I see...your logic is slightly twisted Set but still it makes sense. However, try to be more amiable towards him. Perhaps it will throw him off." With that, Suma made his way back to the tent he shared with Enrique and Tala.  
  
"Whatever..." Set shrugged his shoulders and made for his tent. The large thing stood a good five feet high. It was large and comfortable. Normally, Set would go to his tent when he needed to think. Now, he was going there to see a certain lady.  
  
Reaching the tent flaps he stopped and considered leaving the matter be for the night and bunking with one of his friends. Deciding that such an act would portray him as weak in Mariah's eyes he yanked the flaps open and stepped inside. He promptly stepped back out.  
  
"Ozuma!!!" He yelled. The boy in question looked over to Set and then hurried over to him.  
  
"Something wrong?" He questioned tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Step in the tent and tell me what you see!" Set gestured a trembling finger to the tent. Ozuma shrugged and poked his head inside and grimaced at what he saw. Nothing. Pulling his head back out he looked at Set.  
  
"She's gone..."  
  
"Wonderful...have the men search for her!" A sharp rap on the head caused him to cringe.  
  
"Men? I beg your pardon." An extremely offended Hilary (Did I spell that right?) crossed her arms over her chest, wooden staff held tight.  
  
"Ungh Hilary, you know what I meant...but majority rules. Now get searching!" Twitching her nose in annoyance Hilary stalked off to search for the elusive neko-jinn. Set's eyes narrowed as he saw Tala stand and walk towards the woods. "And where are you going?"  
  
"To look for Mariah, dummy. What else would I be doing?" Tala barked back at him.  
  
"Hell no! You're staying right here until we get back." Set mentally swore at Suma when he heard the man give a loud groan of defeat.  
  
"What?! You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"If you don't sit back down then I'll have you tied to the tree in back of you." Set stated with cool confidence.  
  
"Oh yeah? And who's gonna pull that off?" No sooner had the words left his mouth then did he find Ozuma's arms around his waist, hauling him to the tree. "Damn you. Git yer hands off of me." He kicked out wildly since his hands were pinned to his sides. One wild kick saw Ozuma's shin kiss the back of Tala's foot.  
  
"Ayiiii! Stop moving and kicking!" Ozuma pinned him to the tree in a sitting position while Oliver tied the rope. The moment the rope was securely tied Ozuma and Oliver went to join Set and the others who had already left in search of Mariah.  
  
For a good three hours Tala sat there muttering profanities under his breath and probably cursed Set to every sinned place on the planet. However, the day had wore on and Tala was tired. He slowly slipped into the black pool that numbed his senses and took him away from the cruel world. Sleep overtook to him.  
  
Several hours later  
  
Tala awoke and blinked sleepily several times. How long had he been asleep? Judging by the fact that it was night and the fires were burning low and everyone was in their tents, he guessed it had been awhile. He raised a hand to his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes and then stopped it in mid- air. He wasn't tied anymore. Who had untied him? Come to think of it, what had woken him up?  
  
"Tala? Are you awake yet?" A hushed voice asked. Despite the low tone it was used in Tala knew the voice to be Mariah's.  
  
"Mariah, they didn't catch you?" Tala couldn't help but show surprise in his voice. What kind of trackers were Set and his rabble anyway?  
  
"No, I managed to get away but I came back to help you out a bit." Mariah stated and stood up from her squatting position next to Tala. She had gotten rid of her long court robe and now sported black traveling pants and a red tunic. Also a large brown leather belt was wrapped around her waist with several knives strapped into it.  
  
"Where the hell did you get those clothes and weapons? And why would you help me?"  
  
"Where I get my stuff is none of your concern and as to why I'm here to help you...well I think you need to know something..." Mariah bit her lower lip though Tala couldn't see it in the dark.  
  
"Listen Mariah, I'm not in need of any help. Yes, Set is obnoxious and rude and yes, he tied me to a tree but I'm not in any danger from him." He replied coldly. He stood up and dusted his backend to shake the dirt off. Mariah reached forward and grabbed his collar tugging sharply to bring his face so close they were nearly touching noses.  
  
"Set is an outlaw who's committed more crimes then leaves on a tree. He is not royalty, he merely claims to be so he can pass through lands without much trouble.  
  
Tala's eyes widened ever so slightly. So he had been right, Set had lied to him. Anger replaced shock.  
  
"I'll kill him." He turned on his heel and made Set's tent only to be caught in a flying tackle by Mariah.  
  
"No! Don't act so rash. Make for the castle and warn the royal family."  
  
"And what will you be doing?" Tala snapped as he tried to shake Mariah off his legs.  
  
"Me? I'm going to be making Set's life a living hell. These knives ain't for show." She unsheathed one of the beautiful weapons and twirled it expertly. Tala watched her wield the knife better then most his warriors could wield their swords. Miracles in high! Mariah could fight.  
  
"Fine I won't slaughter him, yet but I'm not leaving. I'll force him to admit to his lies one way or another and when he does..." Tala made a slicing motion across his neck.  
  
"Do as you wish then, I'll be around." Without so much as a by your leave, Mariah turned and walked off into the surrounding forest. Mumbling something about all neko-jinns having rude streaks Tala plopped back down on the ground and willed his body back into slumber.  
  
Next morning  
  
Set shifted uneasily at his fire where a large bird he had brought earlier sat roasting. Tala had been watching him all morning and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Ozuma noticed his leaders discomfort and questioned it.  
  
"It's nothing Ozuma, it's just that red boy over there won't quit glaring at me." He flipped a finger in Tala's direction.  
  
"Ah, he's probably still ticked at you for yesterday. You tied him to a tree, remember?" Ozuma poked him in the chest.  
  
"Yeah..." All of a sudden a thought occurred to Set that made his mind whirl. Who had untied him? Had he done it himself? Had one of his followers? "Damn! I need a walk." Standing up he waved briefly to Ozuma before stumbling into the dense foliage.  
  
Now it has been proven that anger usually outweighs logic and Tala was not about to contradict that statement. Before he had even thought about what he was doing he had slipped away from his seat and after Set. The bastard would be on his knees in an hours time. This, Tala swore to himself. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ SR: O.O Well...that turned out interesting. Not quite what I had in mind but it'll do. Now, as usual all comments/flames/suggestions are welcome and will make me type faster. Also, I'm not sure if the next chapter should be on Tala and Set or if I should go back to Kai and Ray. Please let me know what ya want ^^ 


	11. I'll be there

SR: Aren't you all lucky? Another chapter and so soon. Since the majority of you wanted this chapter to focus around Kai, Ray and all the trouble they manage to get themselves into, that's what this chapter's all about. Tyson gets to make another appearance as well. I'll probably be back to my once a day updates now that I've worked out my school problems. So, without further delay, the next chapter. (Please review ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its components, if I did I'd be lying on a warm beach instead of writing stupid disclaimers. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ ~  
  
~ I'll be there ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lord Hiwatari sat down in his armchair and thought of recent events in the castle. Namely the ones between Kano and Kai. Both had been taken to the infirmary and both had been issued with different treatments. The back of Kano's head had to be caked with a plaster-like substance to sooth the bump and stop the light bleeding that had been coming from it.  
  
However, Kai was much worse off them his brother. Bruises and angry welts decorated his chest, stomach and face. As expected. When Kano told their father why he had hurt Kai so badly, there had been no punishment. Ray however, was a different matter.  
  
The neko-jinn had indeed stepped out of his place. He had struck a prince upside the head with a book and such an action was not considered appropriate. Now King Hiwatari was mulling over a suitable punishment for him.  
  
The King however had become stuck on a certain annoying fact that could not be ignored. Ray was not his to punish. It was Kai's duty to bring the neko- jinn's actions to justice.  
  
'Fine!' The King thought angrily. 'Let Kai punish him. I have other things to worry about.' The other problems that Kai's father was facing were fairly large. Tala had yet to be captured and Mariah had gone missing. Grimacing slightly the Lord leaned back in his chair. Tala was not a huge problem; word had been sent to the surrounding kingdoms that if Tala should appear then he was to be captured and sent back.  
  
'Now,' He thought 'On to Mariah.' It was not odd for the pink-haired advisor to disappear for several hours at a time but never and entire day and night. Something was wrong and he knew it. But what could he do? 'Damn it Mariah! Where the hell are you?'  
  
Muttering angry curses the Lord made his way to his bed and lay down in it deciding to leave matters until morning, which he noted, was only a few hours away.  
  
In the infirmary  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"Worthless."  
  
"Useless."  
  
"Tramp"  
  
"Snob"  
  
Kano glared daggers over at his brother. It was obvious that Kai had little to no intentions on showing proper respect anymore. The younger of the two had been openly insulting and challenging. Stifling a yell of frustration Kano hissed out another insult.  
  
"Weak!"  
  
Kai's eyebrows shot up at this jibe.  
  
"You got knocked out by a fucking book! Paper! And you're calling me weak? Paper!" For the life of him Kai could not see how Kano could be calling him weak. Paper!  
  
"A lot of paper! With a wooden covering!" Sitting up in his infirmary bed so he could get a better look at Kai who lay in the bed directly across from him.  
  
"It's still paper!"  
  
Before Kano could make a response a clear voice made itself known. "Are we finished yet gentlemen?" Both Hiwatari's turned to look at their mother, the queen, who stood framed in the doorway looking both annoyed and yet slightly amused at the same time. Kai and Kano both muttered a positive response.  
  
"Good, now since I can't seem to trust you to behave by yourselves I'll just leave someone here with you." Waving cheerfully she took her leave and Tyson stepped around the doorway.  
  
"Hey Kai." He said and gave an amiable salute with two fingers.  
  
"Do you always address him by his first name?" Kano sneered obviously unimpressed by Tyson's lack of formality.  
  
"Actually, I do. Is there a problem with that." Tyson rubbed his nose and awaited a response.  
  
Kano weighed his answers carefully; Tyson was high-ranked and favored greatly by the King. It was a well-known fact that he would be Tala's successor. This meant that Tyson would have a lot of pull in the future, and Kano did not wish to have a war going on with him. Look where that had gotten his brother. In conclusion, Kano decided to just give an airy response as if he didn't really care.  
  
"It would be advisable to not address my brother by his first name while in the presence of others."  
  
"Whatever, I'm just here to make sure you two don't try and murder each other...again." Tyson said and grinned slightly while plopping himself down into a comfy chair. "Now, be quiet and go to sleep." Without another word Tyson shut his eyes and began the journey to dreamland. Both Hiwatari's sent death looks his way before complying too his request and going to sleep.  
  
However, Kano was not asleep. He was waiting for one of his 'informers' to return with important information for him. The informer was scheduled to arrive late that night and Kano wished he were within the privacy of his room. He did not doubt that the informer would find him even though he was in the infirmary it was just that he wasn't alone in the infirmary.  
  
Kano harbored no worries that Tyson might wake up. That boy didn't sleep; he hibernated! Kai was a different matter entirely. The young prince was an incredibly light sleeper and that worried Kano. The risk would have to be made though.  
  
The time passed unbearably slow and Kano now knew that the ceiling of the infirmary was made of 408 stone blocks. Finally, he heard a shutter open and turned in time to see a shadow-like person slip in. His informer had arrived.  
  
The late night wraith did not bother with words and instead handed the prince a piece of parchment and then exited without making any more noise then when he had entered.  
  
A light smile played on Kano's features as he unfolded the piece of paper. He had received word about a band of warriors and a prince heading in the direction of the palace and had become intrigued. Patience was a virtue that had evaded Kano over his years of living and the prince had sent out one of his informers to monitor the group's movements.  
  
His eyes scanned over the sheet and he repeated the important parts out loud.  
  
"Captain Tala is with them...Mariah as well...possibly a group of outlaws...searching for Ray." Kano's forehead had creased more and more as he continued reading along leaving him with a very wrinkly brow. That was interesting. His eyes paused at a few words scribbled words. "...Camp is not for from Everarrow forest..." Kano smirked and forced a laugh back done his throat as to avoid waking anyone up. "Guess I know where I'll be going tomorrow."  
  
'Me to!' Thought both Tyson and Kai at the same time. Tyson had heard about the Kano having an informer visit him that night and curiosity had caused him to oblige the Queen when she asked him to keep an eye on her sons. Kai had simply been woken up by the light creaking of the shutter being open and closed. Both continued to feign sleep unaware of the other being awake. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ ~  
  
~ SR: Ok, that was another fill-up chapter so I could get everybody together in the next chapter. I couldn't very well have everybody just crash into each other on a morning jog now could I? Anywho, review (^^) and tell me what you like, don't like and want in future chapters. Also, for anyone who cares, Robert and Johnny will be making the debuts soon as well. 


	12. Not Good

SR: Good grief! After a month and a half I have finally managed to update. Hopefully it was worth the wait though; it's my first of many fights in the story. Also, Johnny and Robert will both be taking parts in this chapter though I'm not sure if I got their characters right. Mrr, by the way it's summer vacation so I'll update a lot more   
  
"M'lord your hardly in proper condition to be leaving the infirmary! I must insist that you return to your bed at once!" Tundra, who happened to be the main healer in the castle, trailed behind Kai who was simply ignoring her protests at him leaving her care so soon. "Prince Kai, you suffered some horrifying injuries yesterday. You are not in a fit condition to be moving around.  
  
"Listen healer, I've got important matters to attend to and they can not be done from a bed. Now get back to your infirmary and leave me alone!" Kai growled. The minute he had set a foot out of the sick bay she had told him to get back in bed and frankly it was starting to tire him.  
  
Tundra gave an angry hiss, which she quickly checked into a sigh. Best not to try his patience. Even though he was injured he could probably still severely hurt her. Turning on her heel she began marching back to her designated area her long green hair flying behind her.  
  
The minute she'd turned the corner Kai let out a quick sigh of relief. Who'd that busy body think she was anyways? Telling him that he wasn't in good enough condition to walk around. A small smirk tugged at his lips. If whatever Kano had been reading last night had been accurate then he'd probably end up fighting as well.  
  
Looking around at his surroundings the young noble realized that he had nearly arrived to his destination. That destination being his room. Reaching for the door handle he stopped abruptly and pressed his ear to the door. Voices, three or four of them at that! The only person who should be in his chambers was Rei and Kai highly doubted that Rei could speak with four different voices. The Prince's eyes narrowed dangerously and he threw the door open so hard that it was a wonder that it didn't smash clear through the wall.  
  
"Who the hells in here?!" He demanded and then felt rather foolish when he noticed that besides Rei there was no one in the room. 'Funny,' He though 'I could've sworn that I heard other voices. Maybe the healer was right; I shouldn't be up yet. I'm hearing things...' It would likely have been left at that if it hadn't been for the guilty look on Rei's face.  
  
"Eh, hello? Back so soon?" Rei inquired, wincing at the tone of guilt in his voice. Kai peered at him and then frowned.  
  
"Yeah, was I interrupting something? You seem a little nervous..." Kai was now fair certain that the voices could not be written off to his imagination Rei was hiding something and it was his job to find out what.  
  
"No!" Once again Rei cursed his own voice for betraying him. It was a fine time for him to forget all the things he learned while being a thief and whatnot. Taking a deep breath he forced a smirk onto his face, something that Kai couldn't stand with him.  
  
Flashing Rei a murderous look Kai went about his business. He wasn't to worried over whatever it was Rei had been doing. Pausing slightly, he cast a quick glance to the window to make sure it was still locked. Seeing that the little gold hook was still in its place he began scouring the room for his scarf. He rather favored the long garment and wanted to put it back on as soon as possible.  
  
"Tch, did you see where they put my clothes Rei?" Damn those healers! How come they needed him to wear white clothes while they were treating him anyways? What was wrong with his normal clothes?  
  
"Um...in your wardrobe?" Rei guessed.  
  
"That would seem rather likely..." Cursing his own stupidity he walked over to the massive piece of furniture and swung it's doors open. Apart from his wardrobe Kai also had a trunk in which he kept clothes which rested at the foot of his bed. Oddly enough, he also had a closet but that was kept for things he didn't want lying around his room such as weapons, some childhood toys, presents he didn't like and so on and so forth.  
  
Removing his upper half from the inside of the wardrobe he cursed loudly several times. Where the hell were his clothes. Naturally he had other things he could wear but if he was going out to fight then he wanted what he was most comfortable in.  
  
"Maybe they're in the trunk..." Crossing over to the aforementioned object he reached down for the lid and probably jumped and cleared a good four feet when Rei yelled.  
  
"NO! They're not in there." Rei bounced up and tried to get over to Kai but the chain around his ankle prevented him from getting farther then a few feet.  
  
"Well they're not in the wardrobe either now are they?" Scowling darkly at Rei, Kai threw open the trunk lid.  
  
"Oh God..." Biting his lower lip in apprehension Rei watched as Kai swung open the trunk lid.  
  
"ARGH!" Clutching his chest in fear of a cardiac arrest Kai tumbled backwards for several steps until he came to an ungraceful landing an his back-end. "God damn it! Tyson, what the hell are you doing in there?"  
  
Slowly but surely Tyson crawled out of the large trunk. "Eh, hey there Kai. Already back in fighting condition?" Giving a sheepish smile, which wilted under Kai's icy glare he pointed quickly to the closet but didn't say a word. Stomping over to the closet Kai once again threw a pair of doors open and he once again nearly died of cardiac arrest.  
  
"Max! Out! Now! Move!" The blond haired boy shot out of the closet, past Kai and pretty much-dived behind Tyson.  
  
"We are in so much trouble!" He whispered to Tyson. And he was right!  
  
"I want an explanation and I want it now!" Kai hissed, he was so close to losing his temper that he was willing for a second round with Kano.  
  
"It's my fault! I was really shaken up by yesterday's episode and when Max and Tyson walked in this morning to fix up your room I asked them to stay and talk to me." The words poured out of Rei's mouth so fast that Kai had to ask him to repeat it again. All the while Max and Tyson nodded in agreement. Kai on the other hand wasn't sure what to believe. They had been talking sure enough but for his two friends to try and hide that fact meant that it was most likely not just your everyday chat.  
  
"Tyson...why do you have your sword with you?" Now this, this was an odd sight and it also confirmed the fact that Tyson and Max weren't quite being honest with him. For Tyson, and Max Kai noted as he saw the wooden staff, to walk around armed was not a common occurrence. Neither did it often and only too their weapons when they planned on leaving the castle grounds for a quick walk.  
  
"We were planning on going for a walk today after we tidied your room up a bit." Came Tyson's confident response.  
  
Shaking his head Kai grabbed his two friends by their arms and proceeded to throw them out of the room. "I'll finish this later. Right now, I need to change into some decent clothes...you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?"  
  
"In the trunk, they're a little wrinkled from when I sat on them, sorry about that." Not waiting for Kai's response Tyson grabbed Max and made for the hills. "See ya later Kai."  
  
"Tyson! You sat on my clothes!? My good clothes?!" Kais' hollers of rage were either unheard or unheeded by Tyson for he made no response and kept up his breakneck run.   
  
Following Tyson and Max...   
  
"C'mon Maxie we've got to get going on Kano's going to get there before us." Tyson went over to his companion and helped him with saddling his horse. "We've got to help Rei and maybe if we get to his brother then he can help."  
  
"I don't know about this Tyson, we're crossing the paths of both Kai and Kano. If anyone finds out about this we'll be hanged faster then you can say-"  
  
"Prince Robert and Johnny?!" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly what I was going to say but it's the same idea I guess."  
  
"No Maxie, it's Robert and Johnny, over there with Kano." Pointing over to the trio who were huddled in a group a distance away. Gritting his teeth Tyson half-threw Max up onto his horse. "We're going and we're going now. If Kano's got those two coming along for the ride then we better move and fast." Vaulting up onto his horse Tyson clicked the reins and took off with Max in close pusuit.   
  
Kano, Robert and Johnny   
  
"Well I'm fair glad you two decided to come and pay a visit. I'm going after a group of outlaws today and I could use your help in catching them." Kano said to his two friends. Both were from a distant land and had probably taken a good month to cross the lands from their homes to here. As usual, both had impeccable timing with their arrival. Then again, Robert had impeccable everything...  
  
"Kano, those two soldiers just left the stables so we should probably get on the move." Johnny gestured to the stables and indeed, Tyson and Maxie had left.  
  
"Right let's go." Kano said and began to cross the terrain to the stables.   
  
Back to Kai and Rei  
  
"Where you going anyways Kai?" Rei asked as Kai pulled his shirt over his head. The Prince gave Rei a haughty glance and did not deign him with a response. Better that Rei knew nothing about what was going on. The neko- jinn however, would not drop the matter  
  
"For a walk? A ride on one of the horses? Just around the castle?"  
  
"Will you just shut up! Where I go and why is none of your business or concern." Fastening his sword belt across his chest and around his back he aimed a random kick at Rei and was rewarded with loud curses from the half- cat. "Now, I'll be back later and if Tyson and Max come around don't you talk to them." That said Kai ran out of the room and made for the stables using every short cut he knew to do it faster then usual.  
  
Arriving at the stables Kai quickly noted several horses were missing. This was not a public stable and only the Royal Family, high ranked soldiers and special guests were permitted to use the horses from here. 'Odd,' he thought 'Who's using all the horses?' Not stopping to answer his own question he mounted a horse and took off not aware that he was following in the footsteps of others who just recently done the same thing.   
  
Tala, Ozuma and Set   
  
Tala was breathing heavy, he and Set were fighting but neither had yet to land a proper blow. Set was using a well-crafted knife and Tala favored his sword in this particular fight.  
  
"Okay, Captain, what's this all about?" Set pronounced the word Captain as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"You lied to me Set! Your no prince, you're an outlaw." Tala shouted and he could feel his temper rising quickly. Set narrowed his eyes in blatant anger.  
  
"Fine, what if I am. It's not like you're going to tell anybody." He smirked and sheathed his knife "In fact, you're going straight back to camp and you'll be lucky if we don't tie you to the tree again."  
  
"And how, oh great Set, do you plan on making that work?" Tala retorted. No sooner had the words left his mouth then did he feel a weight hit his back causing him to tumble forward. Just as he was getting up he once again felt a weight on his back causing him to fall flat on his stomach. Ozuma had arrived.  
  
"Hey Captain, how are you this fine morning?" He teased and tugged on several strands of Tala's hair.  
  
Preparing to launch into a verbal tirade at Ozuma he was cut off by Set's knife under his chin. When'd he unsheathe that thing again? "Now Tala, will you be returning your lazy ass back to camp or would you rather I kill you here and now?"  
  
"Ha! You're not going to kill anyone Set!" Alas and alack fate had it in for Set because here came Mariah. Not having been given the proper time to react he never had the chance to dodge her punch, which caught him square in the stomach.  
  
Tala reached up and yanked a slightly shocked Ozuma off his back. "I'm gonna kill you! Righting himself and winging his sword Tala went after Ozuma and managed to get a good tear in his side before the stunned boy regained his senses in which he promptly dove into Mariah, knocking her down in the process.  
  
Mariah jumped back up glaring firely and jumped to Tala's side while Ozuma scrambled over to that of Set's. The outlaw leader whispered something to Ozuma before they both took off in the opposite direction with Tala and Mariah hard on their heels.   
  
Elsewhere   
  
Kai squinted into the distance, right on the boundaries of the forest there seemed to be some sort of commotion. Getting closer Kai realized that it was Tyson, Max, Kano, Robert and Johnny. 'What the hell?' He thought. What were they doing out there. Then the answer struck him, Kano had been the one to read the note and had said the previous night that he was coming, Tyson had also been in the room and apparently not been asleep, talk about small miracles. As for Johnny and Robert, they were friends of Kano and had probably tagged along for the ride. The booming voice of his brother threw his attention back to the verbal conflict  
  
"I would suggest you two soldiers head straight back for the castle, that's an order!" He snarled.  
  
"As if! We've got just as much right to be here as you do." Tyson retorted  
  
"Are all your soldiers insubordinate as these two or are they just special." Johnny sneered.  
  
Now that he was only around twenty feet away Kai could plainly see that everyone, except Johnny, had their weapons out and in offensive positions. Johnny's battle-axe was still firmly strapped to his horse.  
  
"Oh lovely, my brothers here as well!" Kano threw his arms up in the air in a mock form of joy "Tell me Kai, why are you here?"  
  
"It has something to do with your late night visitor Kano." He replied a small smirk playing across his lips. Maxi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Late night visitor?" He narrowed his eyes coyly, which was something rather odd from the cheerful blond. "Was she pretty?" Kano sputtered and changed several different shades of red. Things probably would have gotten a good deal more physical right there if crashing from the woods had not caught everyone's attention.  
  
Out came Set, Ozuma, Tala and Mariah.   
  
SR: Mwahaha, sorry about the cliffhanger but if you review I promise that I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. If you don't review? I just might put you in my story. Particularly between Tala and Set when there ready to have a go at it. One more thing, I need a beta-reader so...Puts up a 'Beta-Reader wanted.' Sign. 


	13. Trouble and More Trouble

SR: Allo! Okay, this chapter is going to rather odd. I've never written a fight scene with more then three people in it so I don't know if I got it right. Send me your suggestions for the next chapter because I'm at a loss.   
  
Trouble and More Trouble  
  
A thick silence fell over all that were present. The only sounds to have been heard were the ragged breaths of Ozuma who was clutching at his side. Tala's sword had done its work and the mad dash had not helped in soothing the wound either. Gritting his teeth against the pain he hoped that a fight was not in the immediate future because he would not be capable of holding his own for long.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mariah broke the silence.  
  
"Shit!" The pink haired neko-jinn quickly clamped a paw over her mouth. She was not given to using vulgar language all that much and she wasn't sure where that colorful outburst had come from. Quite a few of those present sent her surprised looks and Robert, who never used vulgar language of any sort, looked as if he were ready to die.  
  
Then several things happened at once. Johnny wrenched his axe free of its leather bindings, Kai drew his sword and Tala launched himself at Robert successfully knocking him off the horse. Next thing anyone knew, Tala and Robert were having a go at each other and Set and Tyson had both jumped in on the action.  
  
Not waiting for an invitation Kai dismounted his horse and ransacked Johnny who had been doing the same thing. Both collapsed to the ground in a jumbled heap. Johnny righted himself first and not wasting a second swung his large axe at Kai's head and came very close to decapitating the prince. Thankfully, Kai managed to duck in time and Johnny's blade continued in it's swing until it clipped Ozuma's back.  
  
"Damn!" Ozuma hissed. Now, he was fighting with not only half a side but he also had a shallow gash in his back, he had to get out of here but he couldn't very well leave Set to fight by himself. Before he could debate the situation any further he found himself face to face with Tala who had obviously gotten bored with Robert and decided to find someone else to fight. Ozuma couldn't help smirking at the jagged cut that lead from Tala's forehead and straight down to where his ribs were. Robert's work no doubt.  
  
Just as Tala's sword flashed downwards Ozuma dove to the left and jabbed with his knife but did not make any contact. Both fighters backed up from each other until they were a small distance from the other. Knife and word blades flickered upwards ready to come crashing down with death on their opponent.  
  
"You can't win..." Tala drawled. "You're already half dead as it is. It's doubtful that you could have beaten me while you were perfect condition let alone now." Smirking slightly he flickered his blade forward and managed to snag Ozuma's shoulder causing him to gasp in pain. Seeing this as a chance for another hit Tala once again dove his blade forward and got the same spot as his previous strike, Ozuma's shoulder. This time though it pierced Ozuma's hand which had been rubbing the shoulder.  
  
The pain caused Ozuma's body to spasm and his knees gave out on him and he crumpled to the ground. Tala found this all to amusing and couldn't help but torment Ozuma a little more before he killed him.  
  
"Well, look's like I win..." Mirth flowed through Tala's voice so obviously that Ozuma though he was going to be sick. Tala's blade was like a small hornet and was nicking different places all over Ozuma's body leaving him covered in cuts and gashes.  
  
Ozuma was furious with his position. He'd allowed himself to be beaten unreasonably fast and now he was going to pay the price for it. He couldn't find the strengh to stand back up and this infuriated him all the more. 'Damn Tala.' He though angrily, if he died then the very least he was going to do was make sure that he'd haunt Tala for the rest of eternity.  
  
Having obviously grown bored with his little game Tala raised the sword behind his head, preparing for the final strike. Ozuma could do nothing more then glare daggers up at him. Just as Tala was bringing down his swing there was an audible 'thock' and then Captain's eyes went wide and then closed as he passed out, falling to the ground.  
  
"Rule No.1 when fighting: Never forget your surroundings especially if there's a fight going on around." Stated Max who stood there brandishing his staff. He may not have been the greatest fighter in the world but he could pack a wallop. Reaching down he helped Ozuma to his feet.  
  
"Exactly why are you helping me?" Demanded Ozuma. He was in all aspects very grateful to have been saved but not if it was simply to be dragged off to a dungeon cell to await an execution.  
  
Max got ready to say 'Because I need your help', but was instantly cut off by Kano bowling into him. 'So much for following my own advice.' Max thought pessimistically. He rolled to the side quickly to avoid having Kano's sword find it's way into his chest. Deciding that it would be best to put some distance between himself and Kano he jumped up and began making his way over to the other end of the battlefield. Along the way he nearly got cut in half by Johnny's axe, stabbed by Set's knife and run over by one of the frightened horses.  
  
"Maxie! Over here, come fight with me." Hollered Tyson while trying to signal Max and at the same time avoid Robert's flailing sword, despite his efforts it nicked him on the cheek. "Aw hey, careful with that thing." Ducking under the sword he shouldered Robert with force and caused him to go tumbling off into Set.  
  
"Tyson, are you actually enjoying yourself?" Asked Max as he came and stood next to his friend.  
  
"Well, a little I guess, I mean everyone except yourself is trying to kill me but hey, that's life I suppose.  
  
"If I was trying to kill you Tyson you'd be dead by now." Stated Kai as he came to stand with the two other fighters. Max quickly noted that Kai looked like he was in horrible shape. Though, he didn't seem to have any large wounds he was covered in hundreds of small ones and was breathing hard.  
  
"Kai you really shouldn't be out here fighting, not after yesterday's episode with Kano. Your hurt." He said. Kai merely scowled and brought his sword up in time to block Mariah's knife from tearing apart his shoulder.  
  
"Mariah! Whose side are you on?" Kai demanded as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"That's an awful good question Kai and I really wish I knew. Then again, there don't seem to be sides around here. Everyone's after everyone. I even saw Johnny and Robert going at each other." Looking over Kai's shoulder she gave a quick scream. "Look out!"  
  
Turning around the only thing Kai saw before blacking out was a fist and angry lavender eyes. Giving a screech of rage Mariah threw herself at Set and then she and him were back in the thick of the fray with the fighters and a couple of the horses, which had not yet run off.  
  
"Tyson, how long before this is all over?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't really know but we've got to keep fighting." Without another word Tyson launched himself at Johnny's back and pounded at the back of his head with the handle of his sword. By now, Ozuma, Kai, Tala and now Johnny as well had all been put of commission and were laying strewn about wherever they had fallen.  
  
Sighing in defeat Max went after Set who was trying to tear Tyson apart. Mariah, Robert and Kano quickly joined him and now the fight was very simply one big jumble of fists and gleaming metal. Max noted that Tyson had now joined the list of those who could no longer fight.  
  
Looking quickly over his shoulder he saw Robert getting ready to turn him into multiple pieces but was quickly stalled in that action by Mariah slamming into him. Now, Max was starting to panic. Kano was reeking havoc on whoever was left fighting and Set was just lashing out crazily. Mariah and Robert looked as if they were both ready to collapse.  
  
By now, everyone had given up on proper fighting and were lashing out at whoever came within easy reach. Normally, the royals along with Max would have stuck to the honorable way of doing things but considering the way the fight was going honor had long since left along with logic.  
  
'There goes Mariah,' Thought Max. 'Robert got her good.' Indeed, Mariah now had a huge gash across her stomach and was now on the ground. Robert seeing no reason to continue the fight with her launched himself at Set.  
  
"Ah shit!" Came the neko-jinn's scream of rage as Robert's larger form bulled into him. Lashing out with his knife he caught Robert in the shoulder and promptly ducked as the purple haired fighter swung his fist at him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge Kano however and he soon found himself dangling a good foot off the ground.  
  
"Er...I don't suppose we could talk this over...?" He inquired sheepishly. The angry look on Kano's face was to be reckoned with and Robert was pacing in the background. 'Probably hoping that he'll get a good crack at me.' Set thought bitterly.  
  
Max, who was taking a breather watched all this and then mentally apologized to the Royal Family. Without thinking about his next move he charged forward and swung his staff with all his force and cracked it across Kano's skull. Literally. The stick, though sturdy and strong, had seen one to many fights and snapped into two pieces. The overall effect was good though and Kano dropped like a light.  
  
Robert gave a small cry of rage and swung his sword at Max who just managed to avoid getting his side completely torn off and instead suffered a gash across his leg. However, he happened to have needed both legs and with pain blazing through one he ended up falling down though still very much conscious.  
  
Obviously Set had decided that he owed Max a favor for he lunged at Robert and hit him in the temple with the handle of his knife. Though the shot hadn't been forceful it had been in the correct spot and Robert fell to the ground dazed but like Max, still conscious.  
  
'I won!' Set mentally screamed. He'd come out of all that not only alive but victorious. Sure, he still had to make sure Robert couldn't follow him and Max wouldn't be any trouble, his leg was damaged badly and he wouldn't be able to move any faster then a quick limp.  
  
Then he heard the zip in the air and then felt a searing pain on his left shoulder. Reaching over he pulled out a small throwing knife from where it had buried itself into his shoulder. Inspecting it quickly he recognized it as one he had given to Mariah years ago. He quickly whirled around expecting to find a leering Mariah and instead found several platoons of guards and Prince Kyle.  
  
"I should hope you have an explanation for this." He waved a hand at the carnage around them. At his feet was Mariah who still had not regained consciousness.  
  
'Well at least that explains how he got the knife.' Set thought morbidly. "Would you believe me if I told you I just arrived?" Set inquired hopefully. Lying was his specialty and it had seen him through many a tangled spot. Now was not one of those cases.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. Chain him up." That said Kyle went about inspecting the other wounded and possibly dead.  
  
Several guards rushed Set and had shackles around his wrists so fast he wasn't quite sure what had happened. 'Damn it all!' He cursed Tala and Mariah for chasing him into this and more so he cursed his brother for getting caught. 'I am in so much trouble...'  
  
"Is this one a friend of yours?" Came Kyle's voice. He was standing over a limp figure, which Set realized was Ozuma. This caused Set to draw a sharp breath. What had happened to his friend? He had terrible gashes all over his body along with some bruises and many cuts. What worried Set the most though was a large bleeding wound on the left of Ozuma's head. Who had the force to cause something like?  
  
"Yes..." Set breathed and then the fighting took it's toll and the young outlaw's vision swam in front of him before he blacked out  
  
SR: OO Okay then, that did not come out the way I wanted it to. This was possibly my worst chapter ever. Ah well, review it people and I'll have the next chapter up real soon. 


	14. The Great Escape

SR: Would you guys like to know something? I went to a movie marathon. You know what happened during this movie marathon? I got an idea! The problem? It doesn't work with my _new _story but with this one. This along with a prod from my friend Fire has led me to decide to give this story _one _more shot. Battle stations everyone. This is the final wave.

The Great Escape

Twin pools of amber stared at Kai's motionless form. He'd been out of it for two days now and the neko-jinn was starting to think that he wouldn't wake up. Normally, Kai would have been confined to the infirmary but in light of the fact that everyone who needed to be treated was at odds with each other it had been decided that they would be treated in their rooms. Or cells if you counted Set and Ozuma.

The entire castle was in an uproar over recent events. Captain Tala had been found along with High Council member Mariah. Prince Robert and Johnny, two guests at the castle were also found. Two princes were present along with two unidentified others. Not to mention Max and Tyson, two of the castles highest ranked soldiers.

There was a sound outside the door and Rei turned in time to see it creak open and watch as Max poked his head around it. "Hey Rei, Kai woken up yet?" When Rei shook his head no Max sighed and entered the room closing the door behind him.

Max wasn't in horrible shape but he didn't look like a basket of fruit either. He walked with a noticeable limp and couldn't run at all. He was constantly being dragged to see the healers on orders of the King. If Max couldn't run then he wouldn't be able to continue serving in the army. That was something the Royal Family refused to accept. Thus he was receiving the best care and treatment possible.

"Tyson's up now. Demanding for food so I guess that's a good sign." Max said trying to sound cheerful besides the bleak situation that surrounded a good part of the fighters that had been injured. Mariah was conscious but because of the horrible wound Robert had inflicted on her she had yet to be declared stable in her health. Johnny was still lying unconscious and the healers said he might not be waking up at all. Robert was okay for the most part. He was complaining of headaches and had minor injuries all over the place but he was all right.

Set's condition was stable thought not great. Kano was awake but because of his weak condition his immune system had failed to fend off an illness. While the healers said it was nothing serious it _was_ hampering his recovery. Tala was all right since he'd been knocked out of the fight early on and boy, was he pissed.

Tala was wreaking havoc to whoever dared to cross his temper at the moment. Even the King was keeping away from the subject of him returning to his post as Chief Captain. Tala was not a force to be reckoned with when he was angry and no one would dare try. Ozuma was still out of it but the healers were saying that he was steadily improving and should be alright in a couple of days.

"Hn, that's good to hear but he'll be in a lot of trouble when this whole mess gets sorted out. So will you." Rei stated. It was true, both Tyson and Max were facing possible treason and disregard to direct orders. A soft groan from Kai's bed caused both of them to turn their attention to the slightly moving form of Kai.

"Gnh, what happened?" Came Kai's voice. He forced himself to open his eyes and was promptly assaulted by that so-called wonderful sun. "Damn, someone get the curtains." He groaned.

Max scrambled up and pulled the long black curtains across the window effectively shutting out the light.

Kai hissed in pain but forced himself into a sitting position in his bed. He focused first on Max and then on Rei. Now, he remembered, Kano, the outlaws and everything else. Oh this wasn't going to look good once it got sorted out. "Max, how's everyone doing?"

Blinking the blond launched himself into a speech on everyone's conditions. Kai remained unfazed and emotionless through the entire thing. With a deep breath Max finished up his report. "That's about it Kai…"

"Just wondering but what're the chances of my brother getting out of this alive?" Rei asked sheepishly. Hey, they may not be on the greatest of terms but they were still brothers. Kai glared at Rei and formed a zero with his index finger and thumb. Huffing angrily Rei considered trying to break free while Kai was out on bedrest. Almost as if reading his thoughts Kai's glare intensified.

"Don't you try anything or I swear I'll see how well you can fly." Kai balled a fist and waved it at him.

"Chill out Kai, Rei's not going to try and pull a fast one. I mean, he's still chained to the wall for heaven's sake. Now you just rest and get better alr-KAI!" Max yelled as Kai swung his feet off of the bed and stood up using his nightstand as a support. He wavered for a precious moment but eventually stabled.

It was a good bet that Kai would have tried to leave the room if it weren't for the incident that followed right after. The sound of the door opening was becoming awfully familiar for Rei at that moment as Tundra stepped into the room.

"You! What do you think you're doing up? Get back in bed." She shrieked and Rei had to duck to avoid being walloped by her bag of herbs as it was swung about on its string.

"Woman, I'll thank you to not yell so loud as I have a rather large headache and get out of my room." Kai ordered pointing towards the door behind Tundra. The healer on her part just glared at him.

"No, you get back in bed. You're in no condition to be up and about." She seethed. Several green strands of hair had fallen out of her ponytail and now clustered around her face as she squared off with the prince.

"That's what you said the last time you saw me!" He countered. The least she could do was come up with different reasons to keeping him confined to a bed.

"And I was right! I told you to stay in bed and what did you do? You went and got yourself into a raging war!" She yelled hotly. "What? Do you _like_ having medicines shoved down your throat?"

"Get out!" Kai roared so loud that it could be heard clear down the hall. Some servants and Prince Kyle had gathered at the open door and were watching the face-off with interest, amusement and perhaps a bit of apprehension. A guard nudged Kyle in the ribs. "Ten coins on the girl."

"I will not! I came here to treat your wounds and I will!" She yelled just as loud but her voice was a good deal shriller. Sensing Kai's dangerous mood Max tried desperately to usher the woman out of the room.

"C'mon now Tundra, if Kai says he's fine then he's fine. Leave it at that." Max soothed as he tried to push her out of the room. The green-haired girl however just squared her shoulders and that was enough to cease Max's attempts. Tundra was strong by nature and though Max would normally have been capable of pushing her out no matter how hard she tried to fight him, his leg was killing him so he gave up with a sigh and sat down on the floor next to Rei.

"If you don't leave right now I'll…" Kai took a step towards Tundra and she took a step back. Glaring angrily she snapped her eyes to Kyle.

"My Lord, permission to use whatever means necessary to sedate the patient." She growled and Kyle nodded if not for Kai's own good then at the very least to avoid incurring the healer's wrath in his direction.

'Sedate?' Kai thought. That didn't sound good and with this woman of the wild who knew what she was talking about. "Now see here Tundra, these are in my quarters and I _order_ you to leave. Now!"

There was a whirling sound and Tundra's herb bag connected sharply with his chest causing the prince to stumble backwards and neatly fall onto his bed.

Sputtering in rage Kai scrambled up into a sitting position and would have gotten completely up if it weren't for the fact that Tundra was swinging that bag of hers around. "Get up and I swear to god I'll knock you down for good." She yelled.

One look at Tundra's dead serious face was enough to realize that she wasn't joking. Not by any means. Giving her a glare that promised revenge Kai lay back down. Crazy woman!

"Sngh…wohahahee." All eyes turned to Rei was clutching at his stomach. Tears streamed down his face in hilarity. He'd never though he'd see the day that Kai would be taken out by a woman. This was precious.

WUMP!

Rei choked on his next laugh as Tundra's bag landed right next to him. He looked at her and promptly fell completely silent at the murderous look on her face. "Eh, sorry ma'am. Won't happen again." He muttered meekly.

Tundra then turned her wrath on all those gathered by the door. "And what are all of _you_ smirking at?" She demanded. A chorus of 'nothing's came forward. "Then go the hell away!" She shrieked. Everyone scuttled off lest they become one of her patients. Taking a deep breath the girl recomposed herself. "Now then Prince Kai, all of your minor injuries have already been treated while you were unconscious, all that remains is that bump on your head." She waved one hand near the afore mentioned bump.

"That's nice to know." Kai grumbled and shot both Max and Rei death glares before they could start laughing again. It worked.

"Sure…whatever you say my lord. Now hold still." Leaning over she began dabbing at the tender area with a cloth that had been dipped in some sort of medicine to prevent infection. It stung like no one's business and Kai found himself wondering if maybe _she_ wasn't trying to kill him.

"Exactly how long is this going to take?" Kai demanded.

"Aw what's the matter? Does the prince need his beauty sleep? Hell yeah!" Came the jeering voice. Kai cringed slightly and redirected his glare to the impudent redhead who stood framed in his doorway.

"Tala…" Max warned from his position on the floor. Despite the obvious dislike Kai had for him, Max held no ill feelings against Tala and didn't want to see the other arrested for starting a fight with the prince. Tala gave Max a 'stay out of it' look before walking up next to Kai's bed and giving him a not so gentle pat on the arm.

"I'm warning you…." Kai seethed. "Cut it out or I'll…"

"What? Come after me? I don't think you're capable of fighting right now my _lord._" Tala replied. What he was planning on pulling off later was going to have him break at least a dozen laws so he might as well get some sort of amusement out of it now.

"Sir, I'll thank you not to upset my patient while he's in such a delicate condition." Tundra said softly as she inspected Kai's head once more before nodding her approvement. "Done."

Tala fell into tucks of laughter. "Delicate condition? Hear that Kai, you're delicate!" The Ex-Captain leaned against a wall for support, as his legs became weak from laughter.

Kai slowly turned his head in Tundra's direction giving her a look that showed that he was not happy over her choice of words. She raised a green eyebrow before catching Tala in the stomach with her pouch.

"Come along now Mr.Ivanov, you have quite a nasty bump on the back of your head as well. I need to look at that. Come on." That said Tundra exited the room followed closely by Tala who muttered something about stealing her pouch and burning it.

Rei was all to amused by the events going around him at the moment and Max was stifling giggles, even Kai had a smirk on his face.

"Right," Said the noble. "Everyone keep quiet because I'm going back to sleep." Without another word Kai rolled over and closed his eyes. Max shrugged and looked at Rei.

"Wanna play some cards?" He asked. The amber-eyed boy grinned.

"Sounds good…"

Mariah groaned in pain as she leaned over the bucket and threw up again. The healer present gave her a small pat on the back.

"You'll be alright dear…" She assured her. Mariah glared up at her and would have given her some nasty remark if her stomach had not done another flip causing her to duck down once more. Several more minutes of this followed before Mariah had finally thrown everything up that was in her body. She accepted the glass of water that was offered to her and rinsed her mouth.

"You're dismissed." She said curtly.

"Yes my lady. Do you wish for me to send Tundra up to check on you?" The elderly woman asked.

"No, I'm fine." Mariah said. The old healer gave a quick bow before scurrying out of the room with the bucket.

It was rising on three days since she'd gotten mauled by Robert's sword and she was as sick as day one. According to Tundra, Robert had caused some internal damage that her body was having difficulty in healing even with the added help of potions and medicines.

She hadn't set foot out of this bed for the entire time she'd been back and it made her want to scream. She'd had quite a few visitors though. The King had come to see her to make sure she was all right and to get an explanation as to what happened. She'd only been able to give him small snippets of information though seeing as she wasn't conscious the entire time and that it had been one large area of chaos all around. The Queen came regularly to chat with her and even Tala had popped by to see how she was doing.

However, her most important visitor had yet to come. He was coming today though and that's why she had declined the proposal to see Tundra. She enjoyed the head healers' company a great deal but now wasn't the time.

"Mariah?" The voice drifted to her snapping her attention to the door. There stood a short boy with dark green hair.

"Kevin! What're you standing around for? Get in but close the door behind you." She waved for him to take a seat near the window. He did.

"Hey Mariah, you gonna eat that?" He motioned to a platter of food. Mariah grimaced.

"Ungh, help yourself, I can't keep anything down." She muttered. "Now, tell me what you've found out." She demanded. She and Kevin had known each other for a while and Mariah had soon found out exactly how good Kevin was at getting information. He was like a ghost of sorts.

"Thanks," He said pulling the plate towards him and shoving one of the small pasties into his mouth. "Anyway, I heard Tala and Set talking. Tala's planning on busting those two outlaws out tonight. He figures it's the best chance they got since so many people are hurt or out of it. It'll be slow going for them though. Tala's gonna be carrying the unconscious one, Ozuma I think." He looked at Mariah for confirmation on the name. She nodded an affirmative. "It's not like Set's gonna be moving to fast either. He's pretty beat up." Kevin shrugged. "That's all I got."

"It's more then enough Kevin." Mariah assured him. She didn't have anything against Tala but Set was a different matter so she'd stop them any way she could. Didn't help that she was stuck in bed though!

"Alright, I've gotta go. We lower class folks don't get to lie in bed all day like some people." He flashed Mariah a grin and she scowled at him.

"I'm, going to have to get up before tonight if I'm going to stop Tala and Set." She pointed out and Kevin nodded.

"Listen Mariah, maybe you should just let it go. If you have a hard time standing then forget about fighting." Kevin said softly. Mariah was like a sister to him and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I can't let it go Kevin. I refuse to sit by while Tala breaks the law!" She cried out in defense.

"You know as well as I do that breaking the law has nothing to do with it." Kevin shouted back. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Mariah glared after him before lying back down properly. Great, now she felt bad.

Mariah looked out her window and noticed that the sun was already beginning it's descent. She closed her eyes and began to focus on planning out what she would do that night.

Down in the dungeons, Set was doing the same and in his quarters Tala was going over every castle shortcut and passageway he knew of.

Tonight, no mistakes were permitted.

SR: Well now, it would seem our Chief Captain's going bad on us. Mhmm, I've already got the next chapter in mind so review and I'll put it up. And you had better review if I'm going to keep this thing going again. Now, go an' review or I'll send Tundra after you with that pouch of hers.


	15. For Better or Worse?

SR: xX Once again, I apologise for the lack of action and the shiftless plot in this chapter. It sucks this one. Ah well, you win some and you lose some. I didn't even come up with a good title though! Read it. Review it.

For Better or Worse?

Mariah spat blood onto the floor as she stumbled down the dark castle halls. She was starting to think that maybe Kevin was right in thinking this was a bad idea. She forced her feet to obey her and continue their agonising journey to the dungeon.

Clutching her knife tightly in her hand Mariah slowly pushed open the heavy wooden door that separated the rest of the castle from the clammy dungeons. Slowly, with painstaking effort she descended the damp stairs. Even with her ungainly manner she was quiet and barely noticeable as she pressed herself against the wall.

Ahead she could hear the distinct sound of a cell door being swung open. Voices, no doubt belonging to Set and Tala.

"Hurry it up outlaw! We don't have time to spare." Hissed Tala. Someone tell him why he was helping Set again? Oh, that's right, to help Rei. Curse Rei, curse him!

"I'm going as fast as I can! Christ it's not like I want to be here y'know." Set snapped irritably. He was dearly trying to hold his temper seeing as there was no way he would be able to carry Ozuma and still get out of here undetected. He _needed_ Tala.

Mariah cursed silently as she realized that the voices were getting louder and therefor closer. Here she was, half-dead and pressed so tightly to the wall one might have thought she was trying to somehow go through it. She stiffened her entire body and held her breath as their forms came into view. If they walked by her then she could take them by surprise from behind.

It was not to be though. Once within fifteen feet of Mariah, Set stopped in his tracks and stared directly at her. Judging by the lack of swears and threats though he didn't recognize who was trying so hard to not be seen.

Tala was also staring now and judging by _his_ murderous look _he_ knew who was standing there.

"Mariah…" He drawled. "You might as well stop trying to hide…" The pink-haired girl in question cringed slightly before stepping into the middle of the corridor effectively blocking their path. Curses flew out of Set's mouth and Mariah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that anyway to greet a lady?" She questioned.

"You're no lady!" Set countered. The argument would have progressed if it weren't for Tala who silenced them both with a couple of well-aimed insults.

"Shut up the both of you." He glared at Mariah. This posed a problem of mass proportions, if they started any sort of scuffle down here then the sound would echo out and stood a chance of waking someone. He'd be hard pressed to just explain away what was going on. They couldn't just leave Mariah here either though, she'd sound the alarm before they'd set both feet out of the castle.

"Guess you're coming with us." He said and lunged forward to grab her wrist, nearly dropping Ozuma in the process. Mariah would have matched her speed against Tala's any day but she was hurt and didn't have the time to step out of his reach. She hissed angrily at him.

"Co-operate and we'll let you go once we're out of here. Fight us and you'll end up dead." Tala growled. He just couldn't risk Mariah waking anyone up. He shoved the she-fighter roughly into Set's grip. "C'mon let's go."

Set scowled at Mariah who just scowled right back before pushing her forward. "One sound out of you and you're history." He muttered and Mariah threw him a murderous look over her shoulder.

Climbing up the stairs proved to be a difficult task for all three of them and by the time they reached the top they had to rest for a couple of minutes before pushing forward through the door and into the main castle area. Tala took a moment to think about his escape route before starting off to the left motioning for Set to follow.

"When I get free, and I _will_ get free, you're both in the line of fire." Mariah hissed venomously at her captors who both shot her warning glances that she was making to much noise.

More noise was created though as something bowled into Set's back causing him to trip forward and push Mariah away from him. "What the hell?!"

Mariah spun on her heel in time to see something run at Tala and smash into him as well. The redhead tumbled forward and sent himself and Ozuma sprawling on the hard floor.

"Run Mariah!" The small thing screamed and she instantly recognized the voice to be Kevin's. That was all he got to say though because Set grabbed him by the back of his tunic and hoisted him clear off the ground. Using strength origined to years of training the outlaw threw Kevin into a wall. The small boy hit said wall with a sickening sound before crumpling into a heap on the ground.

Mariah's scream echoed off down the halls. Her bright eyes were fixated on her friends fallen form. 'He hit the wall to hard.' She thought. 'To hard.' Everything caught up to her then and she doubled over heaving up whatever her body had left in it.

Set gave her a shocked look for a moment. He felt a little bad about what he'd done. He hadn't meant to use so much force. He took a small step towards her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going any further. The neko-jinn managed a quick 'uh-oh' before he was spun around.

Straight into Kai Hiwatari's fist.

The outlaw reeled off clutching his face before just slumping into a sitting position. He, just like Mariah, was feeling the toll of the day rip his energy away.

Barely giving Mariah a passing glance Kai dragged Tala upright by his hair before dealing him a blow to his temple. The shot was effective and Tala went out like a light.

The entire world was spinning for Kai and he was finding it hard to focus on anything specific. The last coherent thing he noticed was that there were a lot of footsteps heading their way. Then, he just surrendered to the calm darkness of unconsciousness.

Kyle appeared just in time to catch his falling brother. He frowned slightly and quickly took in the scene. Kyle was known for being quite intelligent and he did his reputation justice by figuring out what had happened in three seconds flat. He began issuing orders to the guards that had arrived.

"Return the two outlaws to their cells…Captain Tala as well." He added as an after thought. He passed his brother off to one of the guards. "Take him back to his quarters and make sure he stays there this time." He gave his brother's unconscious form a worried look. He cared dearly for his family even if it didn't always show and he didn't want Kai to hurt himself by getting into more fights.

His attention swiveled to Mariah as the neko-jinn gave a sob by her fallen friend. She was a mess. Her hair was ruffled and tears were racing down her face.

"Kevin, get up. Please get up…" She whispered. Kyle looked around and nearly jumped for joy when he saw Tundra walking briskly down the hall. She was in her night attire and her hair was down but she still held that same air of authority and capability that practically glowed off her during the day.

As she walked by him she didn't issue any of the formalities normally required when in the presence of royalty. When it came to treating her patients though, it was _she_ who was in charge.

Reaching Mariah she basically dragged her away from Kevin. The girl's eyes had a far-away look in them that didn't bode well for her. Tundra glared at the growing red spot around Mariah's stomach. Robert's wound had reopened itself.

"He hit the wall to hard Tundra…" Mariah whispered. Gritting her teeth Tundra hollered for two guards to take Mariah up to the infirmary. The girl was clearly in shock because she didn't seem to notice the blood staining her shirt.

Two guards made to take Mariah away but she began screaming and fighting them as they dragged her away. Thinking quickly, Tundra pulled out a vile from her pouch and forced it to Mariah's nose. A dazed look crossed her features and she allowed herself to be carried off.

Tundra turned her attention to Kevin. The boy had a nasty wound on his head but looked fine in all other aspects. That head wound though…it was a lot like the one that was keeping Johnny in such a perilous state of health.

"Guards, take this boy to the sick bay. I will be up shortly to see him and Mariah." She said before turning to face Prince Kyle who awaited her report.

"Well?"

"Sir, I can't say if either the boy or Mariah will survive their injuries. I got a quick look at the others present and they seem to be all right. One of the outlaws looks like he'll need some minor treatment to his face though." She said. Kyle just nodded.

"Then you'd best be off then, you've got your work cut out for you." He stated and the healer offered him a sad smile.

"Yes, so do you. Your father will be looking for answers and he'll be turning to you to get them. Best of luck my lord." She said and then ran off down the hall towards her realm of the sick. Time was of the essence.

Unknown to all those present a blond boy faded back into the shadows and limped off intent on getting off the castle premises.

Max threw a saddle over one of the horses and quickly did it up properly. Limping slowly he opened a small door that led into the fields surrounding the castle. Clambering on he gave the horse a quick click with his heels and sent it into a canter.

The cold night air stung at his face and he squinted his eyes in an attempt to shelter them from the driving wind. 'What am I doing?' He thought. This wasn't going to look good on his record in anyone ever found out.

Max slowed the horse to a stop at the edge of the forest. Max glared at it as if it were his enemy. Somewhere inside there was a band of outlaws who could and would kill him.

And he was going to go see them.

Dismounting his horse Max stumbled off into the dark foliage. He valued his loyalty to the Royal Family but he couldn't stand the though of Rei being killed. To hell will with the other two!

Shifting bushes and dodging tree branches Max picked his way forward. Banging his head against a low-hanging tree branch he wondered where it had been two seconds before. Then he realized that it _hadn't_ been there two seconds before.

He blinked as he finally noticed the brown haired girl in front of him holding a staff in front of her like a weapon. Great…

"Uh…hi?" Max tried. The staff lowered itself slightly and the girl gave him a suspicious look.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Well, I'm Max and I'm one the warriors from the castle." Max said trying to sound cheerful. Her grip tightened on that stick of hers and she looked ready to strike him with it. Max waved his arms in front of him in alarm. "Whoa, hold it! Are you part of that group of outlaws? I really need to speak to all of you about two of your members."

Hilary's eyes sharpened ever so slightly as she eyed the other. He seemed like he was telling the truth but he could just be good at hiding the truth. Set and Ozuma hadn't been around for days now though and they needed any help they could get on their whereabouts.

"So what if I am part of the outlaws? What makes you think that I'll take you to the camp? How do I know that you won't just bolt the minute you know where we are and tell your rich friends?" She demanded. Max just grinned.

"I'm not in any shape to be running around the forest at night. I can barely walk through it." Here he gestured to his leg and Hilary nodded once. Good enough.

"Follow me." She said and turned around walking away. Heaving a sigh at her cold edge Max hobbled along behind her.

SR: And there you have it. My trash chapter. I think I'll have Set and Rei meet in the next one if only to hold onto what few readers I have left. Maybe some Kai getting kidnapped? Meh, who knows with me. Review! Show me the love.


	16. New Game

SR: Booyah! Sorry it took so long. Make me feel good and REVIEW, seeing as my little typing finger has been worn to the bone.

"Wake up!" The sharp voice sliced through the fog that floated around in Kai's mind. Rough hands shook him forcefully in an effort to speed up his trip to the waking world.

"Sngh, what the hell do you want?" Kai muttered as he focused his eyes on Kano's larger form. He would have cursed at his brother if it hadn't been for the urgent tone of voice and look on his face.

"We have to go. Now!" He said as Kai sat up in his bed. Memories from his brief encounter with Tala and the others earlier in the week clouded his mind as he thought that maybe they'd tried to run away again.

'No, that's not possible. They're under to heavy of a guard for them to try and run.' Kai thought. He swung his legs off his bed and watched his brother who was pulling out his normal clothes.

"Get dressed. We have to go." He hissed as he went over to Rei and shook the raven-haired boy awake.

The neko-jinn all but hissed at him at the rude awakening. Amber eyes flashed dangerously but quickly glazed with confusion as Kano undid the chain around his ankle.

"Can you walk?" He asked urgently and Rei nodded. "Good, get up." He ordered.

"Kano! What is going on? You come and wake me up at this unholy hour and now you unshackle my slave. An explanation please?" Kai demanded as he did up his belt and checked quickly to make sure the sword was in its shieth.

"The castle is under attack from troops sent by Aldera. Now, let's go. The both of you." Kano replied.

Kai's eyes widened slightly. Aldera? Why the hell had Aldera attacked them? The two countries rarely communicated with each other and had never fought against each other. Then another thought struck Kai: They had been caught completely unawares!

"What of all the others? Where are they?" He demanded.

"Don't know, don't have time to worry about it. We are to leave the castle grounds and relocate to the forest."

"We're running away? I _refuse_!" Kai stated. He'd never run from a fight in his life and he wouldn't start tonight.

"Do you honestly think I want to leave? _Father_ has ordered us to leave. Now move!" Kano yelled and pushed both Kai and Rei out into the hall. "We may need to fight our way out so be on the alert. Aldera troops are all over the castle."

A fire burned in Rei's eyes. This was what he was alive for. What he had trained for. A funny sort of friendship had arisen between him and Kai or at least a mutual respect. He'd help Kai get out of here. Kano too.

The three young men moved quickly through the dark castle halls. Sounds of fighting drifted from all directions and Rei was expecting to see a troop of guards at every corner they dared to turn.

They had perhaps been walking for about two minutes before they collided with a small regiment of soldiers. The black and orange uniforms signaling them to be the enemy.

Before the Alderians had a chance to understand what was happening Kano had his sword out and through the stomach of the closest soldier. Kai himself was not far behind in having his weapon out and he locked blades with a large fighter.

Rei, lacking the advantage of having a pointy object to fight with, was targeted by several of the smaller framed soldiers.

"Heh, he'll be easy. Doesn't even have a knife to 'im." A tall gangly one sneered." He moved in closer to Rei and grabbed him by the front of his worn out tunic.

"Uh, I don't think so." Rei bulled forward pummeling his fists into his opponent's stomach. Cracks could be heard as Rei threw all of his weight and strength into his punches. He watched as the young fighter crumpled to the floor coughing up blood. He then turned his feral eyes on the rest of those in front of him before launching himself into them.

Heads cracked, blood ran and bones broke as Kai, Kano and Rei wreaked havoc on their enemy. It wasn't long before they'd floored the lot of them.

Breathing hard they continued towards their goal of getting out of the palace. Rei looked at the two brothers for a moment and noticed that all though they were breathing hard they both looked more alive then they usually did.

Fierce pride and strength hurricaned in their blood and they had every intention of doing their country and family name justice.

Shrieks from around the corner caused all three to break into a run and get to the source.

Arriving on the scene they were greeted with a grisly sight. Shakin soldiers, _their _soldiers, littered the floor and several women in nightgowns were the cause of the high-pitched screaming.

The three fighters went unnoticed as the Alderian soldiers moved in to finish off the wailing women. Kai was about to move in when all hell broke loose.

Mariah and Tundra hit the scene. They were a force to be reckoned with as they let their anger and hate fuel their actions.

Mariah's knives and daggers glimmered in the pale moonlight that shone through an unshuttered window and Tundra's bag was like a weapon of mass destruction.

By the way she was dropping soldiers with it Kai thought it would be safe to bet that she'd replaced the herbs and medicine that normally stayed in there with bricks.

A growl from beside him was all the warning Kai got before Kano tore off into the fight dealing death to whoever came within striking range.

Rei rolled his shoulders forward before spiraling into the fray boxing anyone he could catch.

Before, Kai could get a good shot in the whole thing was over.

"Kai, Kano, Rei!" Mariah exclaimed as she wiped some blood that was dribbling from above her eye. Tundra merely bowed.

"Mariah, you shouldn't be up." Kano chided. "You're still recovering."

"Right, fat lot of good it would have done me staying in bed and waiting to be mauled by a round of soldiers." She retorted and then grinned.

"She has a point." Tundra chimed in.

"Who cares?" Rei asked. "We're just asking for trouble if we stay here. Let's go." He said. The small group of ladies who had been shrieking just before seemed to have taken off for somewhere they thought would be safer.

"He's out of line but he's right." Kai drawled.

The group, now larger by two, returned to the daunting task of escaping this war ground. They tore down halls and crossed large rooms until finally they found themselves in the throne room.

Rei looked around; the area was covered with bodies of both sides. He heard Tundra gasp softly and Kano let up an eloquent string of curses.

"Damn them all to hell." Mariah seethed as her anger boiled. "And when they get there, I hope they suffer." A quick murmur of agreements was all she was given before Kano urged everyone towards the large double doors that led out into the courtyard.

Kicking the doors open they were greeted with what could only be described as complete and total chaos. Shakin soldiers cleaved Alderian soldiers in two as they tried desperately to regain control of the situation. They were failing badly.

A flash of red caught Rei's eye and he though it at first to be Tala. It wasn't though, this boy had green eyes and he had a smile on his face as if he hadn't just killed a living person.

"Who's that?" Rei demanded as he gestured at the other.

"Brooklyn…he's in charge of the Alderian army." Mariah whispered quickly.

"There are a ton of soldiers between us and the gate. How're we gonna get out of here." Kano exclaimed.

"The good old fashioned way." Kai muttered with a smirk on his face. He placed his sword directly in front of him and charged into the nearest pack of soldiers. Kano launched a tirade of curses at Kai before following his lead and dropping a soldier with a crack from the hilt of his sword.

"Alright, let's do this." Mariah yelled and threw one of her knives between the shoulder blades of an enemy soldier.

Rei and Tundra both groaned before throwing themselves into it.

Later

Kai alternated his glare from Alderian soldier to Alderian soldier. Most of them cringed as it hit them. Normally, they would have made for the hills except for the fact that he was on his knees with his hands tied behind him. Any Shakin soldier who was still alive was in the same position.

They'd fought with all they had but they'd still been beaten.

Brooklyn marched up and down the lines of the Shakin survivors. This, in his opinion, had been a colossal waste of his time. Why couldn't the King have left this stupid job to one of the lower ranked soldiers? Oh well, the look on Kai's face was priceless.

"Alright, let's get this over with. In case any of you are wondering, there's still fighting going on in the castle but it's a very small amount. The King and Queen along with their second eldest are being held captive in the King's Chambers." Brooklyn let his eyes sweep over all those gathered, victors and vanquished alike. Then he winked one eye towards his shoulders. "But enough of the boring stuff. We have two princes, the head healer and one of the King's highest advisors at our feet. What are we going to do with them?"

Some of the Alderian soldiers began nudging each other and grinning.

Brooklyn leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Rei's hair and hauled him upright. "Alright, let's see, you don't _look_ like anyone important. Name and rank?" He asked.

"Rei. Slave." Rei muttered as his face turned an interesting shade of red. The Alderians took off into tucks of laughter.

"You're a _slave?_" Brooklyn asked laughing. "I saw you out there, you were fighting hard. Why? If these people have enslaved you then why fight for them? Tell you what, swear loyalty to me and my army and I'll have you made into a Captain. You fight well enough for the position and it's better then cleaning someone's shoes. What do you say hmmmm?"

Rei's amber eyes swept over Mariah, Tundra, Kano and finally they landed on Kai. Kai had done his best to make his life miserable so why was he having such a hard time turning on him. Kai deserved to die. So did Kano and Mariah for that matter! Tundra didn't really do anything wrong to see him but that was the way of war. Innocent people died.

"No." The word left Rei's mouth before he could properly shove it back down his throat. Brooklyn's green eyes hardened and he slapped Rei across the face.

"Are you stupid? Why stand by them in servitude when you can stand by me in glory?" Brooklyn demanded. The good-natured smile had disappeared and had been replaced with a scowl. Brooklyn pulled out his sword and held it to Rei's neck. "Last chance."

"No." Rei repeated firmly and saw Kai's bewildered look out of the corner of his eye.

"That's it, you die." Brooklyn hissed.

"No way dude, Rei still has to polish Kai's boots before he goes." Came a cool voice.

All eyes turned to the left to land on Tyson and two score guards. For as long as he'd known Tyson, Rei hadn't seen the boy in his uniform and he had to admit, it gave Tyson an air of professionalism. The blue and white uniform looked like it had been created just for him.

He drew his sword and Brooklyn pulled his sword away from Rei's neck to point it at Tyson.

"Please don't waste my time. Just surrender because you know you can't beat me." He said slowly and Tyson just laughed.

"Beat you? Aw man, I wouldn't dream of it. There's a reason it took me so long to get here though. I had make a quick pit stop in the dungeons." Tyson said.

Brooklyn's brow crinkled in mild confusion. "Excuse me?"

And then Tala Ivanov arrived. People got knocked out of his way as he charged Brooklyn. Brooklyn didn't even have a chance to react before he Tala was on top of him.

Alderian soldiers charged and were quickly halted in their tracks as Tyson's soldiers engaged them in combat.

Tyson ran behind Rei and cut the rope from his wrists. "Get Kai and the others out of here. Me and Tala'll keep them busy for a while." He murmured.

Rei nodded and went over to the others who had just had their hands untied by different soldiers. "Tyson says to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving, my family needs me here." Kano said.

"We won't do them any good if we're locked up in the dungeons or dead Kano." Tundra stated. Kano looked like he might argue but then decided against.

"Alright, let's go." He said and gave everyone a shove towards the main gate.

They had just gotten to the main gate when a silver-haired Alderian soldier stepped in front of them. His ponytail swished angrily behind him as he took on an offensive stance.

'Damn.' Kai thought. 'We don't have time for this.' He had barely finished the thought when Set tackled the soldier to the ground and rendered him senseless with a well-aimed blow to the temple.

"Loser." Ozuma jeered as he appeared next to his leader.

"Let's go!" Kano roared. They all complied with his order and took off running into the open field. "To the forest. Move."

They ran full sprint until they reached the forest and had gotten a few meters inside. Then they all stopped to catch their breath.

"Rei." Huffed Set. "The minute I can breathe again, I'll kill you. Same to you Mariah." He threatened and was replied with a snort from both.

"I missed you to brother." Rei said scaldingly. He was happy to see his brother again. No need to let anyone know that though.

"Shut up, the both of you." Kai grumbled. "We've got bigger problems to worry about."

"Tch, your country is your problem." Set said frostily. "I'll just take my brother and Mariah and be on my way." He grabbed Rei's wrist in one hand and Mariah's in the other and proceeded in dragging them back towards his camp. He got maybe three feet before Kai took firm hold of Set's ponytail and pulled sharply.

"Uh, Mariah and Rei will go with you if they _want_ to go with you." He said and gave the ponytail another sharp tug.

"I'm staying to help Kai." Rei said firmly and Mariah nodded in agreement. "I don't care if he's treated me badly. There are other people, like Tala and Tyson, who don't deserve to be hurt. I'm staying."

"Fine! Then I'm staying to." Set said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Why?" Rei demanded.

"'Cause you're my baby brother and you obviously need someone to watch over you. All baby brothers do." Set replied flatly.

"Amen to that!" Kano replied. "Listen, they way I see it is that we're going to have to get along with each other if we're going to be fighting alongside each other."

"Hn, agreed." Ozuma said. "I vote that we put all differences aside until this mess is sorted out." A murmur of consent flowed to him from all those gathered.

"Set, do you have your outlaws anywhere around here?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, just a ways up." Set affirmed. His outlaws were loyal to him and they would be only too happy to give him a helping hand.

"Then let's get going." Mariah said while clapping her hands together. She looked like she was in rough shape but so did everyone else. "We're the country's last hope so we've got to get started right away."

"Follow me." Set said as he began walking back towards his camp.

A short walk found them standing in the middle of the outlaw camp and being stared at by the thirty odd fighters present.

"Uh hi…" Rei said. "Some of you may know me…" Mariah shoved past him.

"And you _all_ know me." She grinned. Shocked looks passed from Rei and Mariah.

"Mariah!" Hilary shrieked and threw her arms around her friend. "It's been so long."

Quick introductions were made all around and the whole story was told to the camp as Tundra and Suma tended to all the injuries. Once everything was explained the outlaws confirmed that they would help.

"Alright then," Rei said. "New game."

SR:…creeps away I apologize for taking so long in updating but I love you all. Er…REVIEW and have a nice day. Notice the lack of comments. Tch, I'm so out of it right now.


	17. What Now?

SR: Woah, I'm already updating. Anyway, I'm a little perkier today seeing as I finally got my Inuyasha story up and all. Har! In case anyone was wondering, the silver-haired guard that made a brief appearance in the last chapter was Garland. I'd also appreciate if someone could tell me what the new G Revolution characters act like since I've only seen half the bloody series. x.x

That said I'd like to issue a thanks to all my readers for putting up with my sudden disappearances and all. Much love. Someone run the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's relating components.

What Now?

Kai perched in a tree munching slowly on an apple. About two hundred feet away, across an open stretch of land he watched as Mariah ran for all she was worth, behind her by about fifty feet was close to thirty fighters all clothed in the orange and black uniform.

The young prince only spared a quick glance to his side where Rei was knocking an arrow to his bow. Grinning wildly the neko-jinn laughed.

"Light me Maxie!" He called to Max who was clinging to the tree trunk for dear life as he touched the tip of his torch to Rei's arrowhead, which was covered in rags. The tip of the arrow exploded into flames and Rei turned his amber eyes back to the field.

Mariah was about a hundred feet away now and Rei sighted alongside his shaft. He had to get this just right or he'd kill Mariah instead of the soldiers. Mariah got closer. Only about seventy-five feet away…now! The arrow zipped from Rei's bow and flew straight by Mariah to land in front of the lead soldier.

There was an explosion and a large ball of fire appeared. Several more of these great explosions took place. Mariah had been flung forward by the immense rush of air and was currently face down and covering her head with both hands. The yells and curses of the soldiers could be heard as they tried desperately to escape the inferno. Very few would be able to get out alive though. They'd either burn to death or die from smoke inhalation.

Kai watched with boredom as the screams of the soldiers slowly became less numerous.

"Well, that's another mission completed." Ozuma said from the ground where he was crouching. A flick of his hand had outlaws and anyone else present rushing forward with large baskets of water and soaked sheets to smother the fire.

Kai groaned and jumped out of the tree. He really hated this part. It was long and tiring, not to mention you were bound to acquire a couple of burns if you weren't extremely careful. It was necessary though. If the fire was permitted to run unchecked then it stood a chance of burning the entire forest down.

Bending over to hefted his basket in one hand and the sheet in the other. This had become the routine for the past couple of days. The minute they'd taken out one regiment of troops and extinguished the fire they moved to a different area and started all over again.

Kai swore loudly as one of his bootlaces caught fire. He tipped his basket a little to dump water onto his foot.

"Y'know Kai, being around you I've learned more curses then I even thought existed." Rei said with a grin as he worked on smothering a patch of fire.

"Nice to know I've taught you something." Kai answered as he moved over to dump his water on Rei's fire. The neko-jinn had proved to be a conundrum to him. Kai couldn't figure out why Rei had chosen to stand by him instead of accepting Brooklyn's offer.

"Yak! My bag!" Tundra yelled. Everyone paused to look at the healer who was stomping on her bag to try and quell the fire that had caught onto it. Ozuma swung his basket of water at her and successfully put the fire out. He also managed to soak Tundra in the process. "Thanks…" She spat a small amount of water out of her mouth.

"No problem." Ozuma said. "Now, get back to putting the fires out." He ordered.

Kai scowled angrily. He didn't appreciate being told what to do. Angrily he tackled another area and put it out in record time.

"Where the hell is Set?" He asked. "Shouldn't he be here helping us? Or is the great outlaw leader above such menial tasks." The nobles all nodded.

"Set's busy trying to figure out where Tala's being kept. We need firetop to help us out a bit here. We need the best fighters we can get. The outlaws can only do so much. Same for you guys. We need more fighters." Ozuma stated.

"In which case you should try and get Tyson, Johnny and Robert as well." Mariah said flatly. "Not to mention the entire royal family. And all the guards and soldiers. If we could do all that then we'd be in a pretty good spot. The problem is that it's not that simply is it? Even if we know where they are, we can't get to them!"

"You think I don't know that?" A voice hissed angrily. All eyes turned to settle on Set's enraged face. "Listen Mariah…no, all of you 'nobles' listen, I'm calling the shots around here. If I pack up with my outlaws then you're left high and dry. Don't question my actions! Clear?" He asked glaring at Mariah.

"I believe you should curb that tongue of yours Set." Tundra said slowly. "I don't think you'll actually leave. Not without your brother."

"Go to hell." Set said and Tundra glared balefully at him.

"Listen, we're all on the same side here. So can we _try_ and get along?" Rei asked. Tundra sniffed and Set scowled but both remained silent. "Good."

Everyone returned to the fire and worked in silence until all the fires had been doused.

Kai threw his sheet into the basket and began walking off when his foot tapped against something. Looking down he noticed one of the home-made explosives they used to cause the massive infernos that killed the enemy. He bent over and picked it up. Inspecting it quickly to make sure that it didn't have a chance of going off he tossed it into his basket as well. No sense in wasting it.

"Alright, change of plan. Instead of starting off another one of our firechains we're going to go back to camp. I've found out where Tala is being held and we've got 'till sunrise tomorrow to get him out of there." Set ordered.

"Why so soon?" Kano asked.

"Because they plan to kill him at sunrise." Set responded.

Back at the Castle

Brooklyn leaned on the windowsill as he admired the sunny day. A small bird was eating grain out of his hand as he smiled gently at it. He frowned as a round of coughs scared the bird away.

"Hmmm, not feeling well Tala?" He asked as he turned to look behind him. Sure enough, Tala was tied to a chair and looking extremely annoyed. Bruises and gashes covered his body and he was constantly coughing up blood, which was never a good sign.

"What do you think Smily? I'm half-dead and tied to a chair in the room that my enemy is currently using as his quarters? How the fuck do you think I feel!" He asked angrily causing the chair to jerk a bit.

"Now, now, no need to get yourself all worked up." Brooklyn said as he strolled over to Tala. "Hmm, pity they got so many times in the face. It ruins your pretty looks." He said and tapped Tala gently on the face.

"Don't touch me!" Tala yelled and Brooklyn leaned back sharply in surprise.

"Don't use that tone with me…I can arrange to have your execution postponed long enough to teach you a lesson that you won't live long enough to learn from." Brooklyn hissed.

"Spare me the threats Brooklyn…" Tala said rolling his blue eyes. Brooklyn just shrugged and then sprawled himself across the bed.

"You could save yourself you know…if you tell me where the Princes are hiding…," He said slowly keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Not happening so don't bother asking again."

Brooklyn turned his head so that he could smile at Tala. "As you wish Captain."

Kai and Co.

"Alright, we have our plan? Then let's do this." Set yelled and the camp immediately became a bustle of activity.

"Kai, ditch the cape will you? It'll hinder your movement and we can't afford any lost time." Rei said and Kai obliged him by removing the garment. He was to go with Rei and Mariah to the area where Tala was being held prisoner.

Mariah was going because she could think quickly. Rei because he'd already proven that he could break into the castle and Kai was going to act as the muscle. Everyone else was going to be positioned at the fringe of the forest. Armed to the tooth should they need to fight.

They made their way towards the castle under the cloak of night. Nobody really said anything since they were all thinking about what was going to happen. Providing the three chosen to carry out the mission managed to get in and out of the castle they should be all right. With the fields to their front and the woods at their back they would be able to get clear shots in and then disappear into the forest if the fight should turn against them.

Still, everyone was wondering about the what-ifs seeing as there were plenty to worry about.

So lost in his thoughts was he that Kai hadn't noticed they'd arrived at the edge of the forest until Kano shoved him forward.

"Alright you three, this is it so good luck." Ozuma muttered. All present muttered well wishes and encouragement to the departing trio as they moved quickly across the field.

Set had told them that Tala was being kept in what under normal circumstances would have been his own room but was currently being used by Brooklyn as well.

Reaching the castle walls they quietly slipped in through a side door and ran towards the area that Tala's room would be above. They had to think quickly a couple of times to avoid being seen by some of the Alderian guards but other then that the going was smooth.

They three stared up to where they could see a small balcony protruding about forty feet up. This would have complicated matters had Tala not taking the initiative to leave rope hanging from his balcony at all times. The redhead had always been keen on having a second way out of his quarters should he ever need to get out of them quickly.

They climbed the rope one at a time and soon all three were on Tala's balcony.

"Ok, Tala should be in the room somewhere. Remember though that Brooklyn's in there to so don't make any noise that may wake him up." Kai whispered.

Slipping a think strip of metal through the crack in the balcony doors he unhinged the doors and pushed them open slowly. Three heads peered into the room cautiously before actually entering.

Mariah quickly pointed to a sleeping Brooklyn and then nearly jumped out of her skin as she flipped her gaze to a glaring Tala.

Rushing forward Rei undid Tala's arms and legs and shoved him towards the door where Mariah and Kai were waiting.

"What are you three doing here?" Tala hissed. "Aren't you aware that it's dangerous?"

"Shut up and be grateful we took the time to come and get you." Kai retorted quietly.

"Ah, he's right Tala. Aren't you happy that they care about you?" Came Brooklyn's smooth voice. All eyes turned to his as he sat up in his bed smiling at them. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you? If you did then you're as pathetic as the stories say you are."

Rei turned to run out onto the balcony but found his way blocked by several Alderian soldiers. More were climbing up the rope and onto the balcony.

"So tell me…what will you do now?" Brooklyn asked.

SR: Ah dear, seems like our pretty friends are in a bit of trouble. Tch, evil Brooklyn. But I'm sure that Kai will think of something to get them out of there. Send me your comments, suggestions and complaints in your reviews cause if you don't then I'll tie _you_ to a chair in Brooklyn's room.


	18. Tables Turned

SR: Har! Here's the next chapter people. We've got no school today so…party! Anyway, I nearly killed my brain trying to figure out where to go with this story. The final idea came with help from a comment left by Droopy. So if you like this chapter then you owe it to him/her.

¬  
¬

Tables Turned  
¬  
¬

"Captain Tala, back to your chair." Brooklyn said slowly as he locked eyes with the other redhead. Tala looked around him before he took a step towards the chair. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to look at Rei who shook his head. "Captain? If you don't do as you're told then you condemn your friends to an untimely death."

Tala shrugged Rei's hand off and went to sit himself back down on the hard wooden chair.

"Alright Brooklyn, I'm sitting." He snapped. Brooklyn simply gave him a catty smile and an 'I-knew-you-would' look.

"Smart choice." He turned his attention back to his other captives before even bothering to tie Tala up "You again!" He yelled at Rei. Giving an almost inaudible growl he crossed the room to grab the neko-jinn but found his path blocked by very imposing Kai Hiwatari. Brooklyn glared at the prince before shrugging. "As you please." He smiled.

"As I please?" Kai's hand shot forward and grabbed Brooklyn's shirt collar. Leaning forward he pulled the boy's feet out from under him and let them both fall to the ground. Brooklyn is like a cat and cats always land on their feet. Pity Kais always land on Brooklyns.

"Get off me!" Brooklyn yelled as he tried to push the heavier fighter off of him but Kai refused to budge. Behind him he could hear Alderians drawing their weapons. The lack of any more sound was an indication that Mariah and Rei had taken up offensive positions and the guards were hesitating in attacking them.

"Tala, come here!" Kai yelled and the redhead jumped up to obey the order. "In my back pouch is a firechain bomb…I don't give a damn if you don't know what that is. Just get it!" He yelled at the confused look on Tala's face.

Tala flipped open Kai's pouch and pulled out the compact object.

"Ok. Go and pull all the clothes out off the dresser and put them all on top of the bomb. Go!" Tala hurried across the room and began yanking any form of clothing he could find out of the closet. By the time he was done a large pile of clothing lay on the floor with the bomb firmly snugged in the middle.

Kai winced as the sound of metal hitting metal reached his ears signaling that Rei and Mariah were now fighting with the Alderians. Speaking of the wretches…Kai looked down at Brooklyn who was glaring hatefully up at him.

Tala slid next to him. "It's done though I don't know why." He turned his attention to Brooklyn. "Mariah give me one of your knives." He yelled and the she-fighter obliged him by throwing one of her weapons by his foot. Tala picked the knife up. "Game over." He said to Brooklyn and got ready to bring the knife down but several long strings of curses from Kai stopped him. "What?"

"I have a better idea. He's better use to us alive. Think about it Tala, he's a valued soldier in the Alderian army. We could bargain with him." Kai said. Tala's blue eyes glimmered as he caught on to what Kai was implying. "Right, take him." Kai said and hauled both himself and Brooklyn upright before pushing the hateful redhead to Tala who twisted Brooklyn's arm behind his back and placed the knife at his throat.

"Fight and you're dead." He whispered.

"Listen up!" Kai's voice boomed loudly in the room causing everyone to stop their fighting. "Alderians, drop your weapons or we'll kill your Captain." Kai said and motioned to Brooklyn and Tala.

Glaring the Alderians dropped their weapons.

"Good." Kai said. "Now everyone in the closet." He pointed to the small thing which didn't look like it would be able to hold the fifteen odd soldiers that were being directed to go in there. None the less they marched into the confined space and held their heads high even when Mariah kicked the closet door shut.

"Kai, what're you playing at?" Rei asked as everyone looked at him expectantly, even Brooklyn, for an answer. Not bothering to answer Kai poked his head into the hallway and then exited the room only to soon return with a torch in his hand.

"Everyone out of the room." He said briskly. Tala and Brooklyn both understood what Kai was going to do since they knew about the bomb. Mariah and Rei had been to busy fighting to notice. "Move."

Tala grabbed some rope off of the wall and told Rei to tie Brooklyn's hands together.

"How am I supposed to climb down the rope if my hands are tied?" Brooklyn asked as he peered over the balcony edge.

"Don't worry about it…" Tala replied with a hint of amusement lacing his voice. "Me and Rei know what we're going to do."

Mariah and Rei had both clambered down the rope by the time Tala was done answering Brooklyn.

"Alright Tala. I'm ready." Rei called up. Brooklyn frowned and then his eyes widened in shock when his two feet left the balcony.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Put me down." Brooklyn demanded but Tala paid him no heed. The Alderians face paled a bit as he realized what Tala intended on doing. "Don't you dare!" He yelled but it was to late and Tala tossed him off the balcony edge.

It was a short fall into Rei's waiting arms. If he wasn't so sure that he'd throw up then Brooklyn would have started cursing like a sailor. As it was he thought it best to keep his mouth closed.

Tala shimmied down the rope and ruffled Brooklyn's hair when he got to the ground. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"I-I-I hate you all!" He yelled and spat out curses that would have made Kano proud. Tala wrenched Brooklyn from Tala. He was going to attract a guard or something.

"Shut up or I'll kiss you." He snapped. Mariah would have made a lewd remark if it weren't for the fact that she was busy leaning against Rei from laughter. She was trying to stifle it but it still came out in the occasional burst or noise. Rei was trying to tell her to keep it down but it was hard since he was choking on his own laughter.

Brooklyn just scowled at each of them in turn.

"Quiet down there!" Kai hissed causing them all to look up. He disappeared from view for a moment and when he returned he didn't have the torch. The two-toned fighter nearly scrambled down the rope before running towards the side door. "I'd run fast…" They did.

Garland was walking down the castle halls towards Brooklyn's room to make a report on the most recent firechain attacks earlier in the day when he heard a dull thud.

Before he could contemplate the sound the entire world erupted into noise and fire. The silver-haired man was thrown backwards down the hall as Brooklyn's room door was smashed to pieces and fire licked out of the room.

Garland had enough sense to not stay lying on the floor in such a dangerous situation. Scrambling upright he grit his teeth at the firey chaos in front of him before retreating down the hall. Once at a safe distance he turned to look back.

Guards were rushing to the area from the sudden burst of noise and they clustered around Garland. The fighter was oblivious to this though as he stared down the hall. That had come straight from Brooklyn's room and there was no way anyone could have survived that at close range.

Returning to his senses he began barking out orders to the guards but he couldn't get rid of the thought that his friend was lying dead in the inferno.

Kai and Co.

They group ran as fast as they could towards the forest. Every now and then they would look back to see the damage they had caused with the bomb.

"When we get the castle back, you owe me a new room Kai." Tala said and turned to look at his prince who merely smirked in response. Brooklyn had been thrown unceremoniously over Kai's shoulder since he couldn't run to fast with his hands tied. He was yelling and screaming as his bright eyes fixated on the burning area of the castle. All those soldiers were now dead.

Loud cheers reached them as they refocused their attention to the forest, which was looming closer and closer. Outlaws and nobles alike were dancing and cheering as they got closer. Ozuma and Max high-fived each other and Suma had Enrique and Oliver in a hug that had both smaller fighters dangling in the air. Kano was leaning against a tree and looked bored but the smirk on his face showed he was pleased.

Shrill whistles could be heard as Set expressed his happiness on a well-done mission. Tundra was jumping up and down hugging Hilary and another outlaw at the same time. Overall everyone was cheering and yelling as they slowed to a halt.

"Way to go guys. You did it!" Max yelled and slapped Rei on the back.

"Good job, I'm guessing that explosion was your doing?" Set asked.

You guys are great and awes- what's he doing here?" Tundra said and pointed a slender finger at Brooklyn who had been redeposited on the ground and scowled at her.

"Well, we figured that it would be better if we kept him alive since we could use him as a trade or something." Rei said and this got him several nods of agreement.

"And if that doesn't work well then I'm sure Tala could think of another use for him." Mariah said laughing. Rei took off with laughter as well. Tala just shook his head and Brooklyn blushed an angry red. Kai and the rest of those present were left in the dark as to what was so funny.

Tala looked like he was going to say something when Suma swept him into a hug. "Good to see you again Captain."

"Suma…I can't breathe!" Tala managed to gasp out. The rest of the outlaws all gave their greetings to Tala. Max gave him a smile and a nod while Kano gave him a glare but then sighed and nodded. Set and Ozuma stuck their tongues out childishly.

"Nice to see you two again…" Tala replied dryly.

"Huh, whatever." Set replied. "C'mon, everyone back to camp. The sun's going to rise soon and we haven't slept yet. There's work to be done in the morning you know."

Everyone groaned except Brooklyn who seemed to have decided that no one present was worth talking to.

They trudged back to camp with a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction settling in them. It wasn't so much that they had proven to the enemy that they were a threat but that they had proven to themselves that were a threat. That they _could_ win.

The entire walk there Brooklyn was silent as he contemplated how he was going to escape. His green eyes narrowed slightly as Tala directed him to the tent he'd be staying in. To say that he wasn't overly comfortable with the other boy at the moment would be an understatement.

"Alright, you just keep quiet and don't move." Tala said as he shoved Brooklyn through the flaps of the tent. He considered running for a moment since he wasn't tied to the ground or anything but decided that he wouldn't get to far with his hands tied.

"How boring." Brooklyn said with a sigh. "And the day was going so well." He sat himself down on the makeshift bed and looked around the small tent. There wasn't anything in it except for the bed he was sitting on.

"Back." Tala said as he entered the tent with a bag underneath his arm. Brooklyn could also see the glint of a sword as Tala set the bag and other items on the ground.

"Where did you get the sword from? I disarmed you." Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah but when I was dealing with the outlaws, Set refused to let me use my own sword and instead gave me one of his spare ones. The difference in weight was enough to make me less of a threat. He never got rid of my sword though so I just went and reclaimed it." Tala answered.

"Right…"Brooklyn said. He gave a yelp of surprise when Tala yanked him off of the bed and onto the ground. "What the heck?"

"Just hold still. I need to make sure you don't run off during the night." Tala filled in as he began tying a complicated knot around Brooklyn's neck. Once that was done Tala tied the other end of the rope to his own wrist and then climbed into the bed. The rope left enough slack so that Tala could roll over in his sleep without dragging his captive with him but Brooklyn would have to keep close to the bed or risk suffocation.

"I really don't like you…" Brooklyn muttered angrily as he tried to make himself comfortable on the dirt floor.

"Don't care…" Tala muttered. "Just shut up and go to sleep." With a final tirade of curses, Brooklyn let slumber claim him.

SR: Mwah, not sure I liked this chapter but that's not the point of me leaving my comments here I suppose. I love all you people who reviewed me and I hope you keep doing so. Now review!


	19. Final Fighters

SR: Hmmm, this is an interesting chapter. Not all mine. The end bit was written by someone else since I'm to much of a wuss to write anything with an 'implication' in it. Read! Review!

Final Fighters

Brooklyn grumbled darkly as he tossed another potato into the stew that was to be the camp's dinner that night. They'd basically left him with all the ingredients, peeled so that he wouldn't need a knife, and told him to make the stew. The young soldier sent a glare in the direction of Tala and Kai who were conversing by a tree.

Seeing as the fire pit was in the middle of the camp, Brooklyn was left untied since escape was nearly impossible. If he so much as stood up to stretch his legs then he became the center of attention for the entire camp until he sat back down.

He'd tried once though, to get away. He'd managed to get past Rei and Set only to be caught by both Tala and Kai at the same time. Each fighter had grabbed one of his arms and hauled him back to the fire pit and dumped him there.

One might ask why Brooklyn was agreeing to cook the stew if he thought it so humiliating and there _was_ an answer. If he didn't cook then he wouldn't be eating tonight and he needed his strength if he was to ever get out of here.

Tossing a carrot and then some leeks into it he wondered idly if he could poison the entire camp. Then he realised that he didn't really have anything to poison them with. He could always throw dirt into it but that would succeed only in giving them some stomach cramps. Yes, he was well and truly screwed.

"Oi, put some more of the apples in. I like apples." Came Ozuma's jeer. Brooklyn's eyes flashed with murderous intent before he simply smiled and nodded tossing in a handful of apple slices. He _refused_ to lose his temper to them. If he just smiled and nodded they would go away. Hopefully.

"I don't think Brooklyn likes cooking…" Rei said as he walked up to both Tala and Kai. Kai snorted and Tala smirked before they all turned to look at the 'cook'.

"Doesn't matter, if he wants to eat then he'd better cook." Tala retorted.

A dull roar in the distance caused everyone to go still for a moment. Half the camp had gone off with firechain bombs to cause some trouble. The sound was becoming normal and it was unnerving when one didn't go off for a long period of time.

Brooklyn winced slightly at the sound. It was something that would be haunting him for years to come. The image of the bomb going off in Tala's quarters flashed through his mind and he thought about the guards who had died in it.

"Watch it Brooklyn." He heard Kai call and looked down in time to see that his pant leg had gotten caught in the fire. Muttering profanities he swatted it out while having to listen to the raucous laughter of the camp.

"I'm sure you all find that perfectly amusing." He said flatly. Glaring around at them he kicked over the large basin of stew and watched with satisfaction as its contents hissed on the ground. "Still laughing?"

Brooklyn felt a powerful grip around his wrist and turned to glare at Kai. The crimson-eyed boy hauled him clear up off the ground and held him dangling in the air.

"That was uncalled for." He said glaring. Then he put Brooklyn back on the ground. With one deft movement he'd twisted the redheads arm behind his back and with a jerk upwards an audible snap could be heard.

Brooklyn's world became a whirl of pain as he clutched his arm to his chest trying to will the pain away. His legs gave out on him and he fell to his knees still trying to block out the fire running up and down his arm.

Someone hoisted him upright by his hair and hit him on the side of the head successfully knocking him out.

"Serves him right." Came Hilary's haughty voice. "What're we gonna eat now?"

"Doesn't matter." Set said as he walked into camp followed by the others that had gone out to bomb with him. He yanked Brooklyn away from Rei who had been the one to render him senseless. "If we're going to bargain with his kid then we do it now. That silver-haired dude, Garland I think, is out with a small troop of his fighters. I figure it's better this way since we don't have to go the castle to talk to them. This way we have the woods at our back in case they try something funny."

"Smart." Kai affirmed and Set watched him suspiciously wondering if there would be a sarcastic remark following. After silence reigned for a moment Set shrugged and began walking off dragging Brooklyn behind him by his belt. Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed him.

Once again they were silent as they marched. Everything they did had to be calculated and analyzed lest they get themselves killed. It was like a dangerous game of chess, if they moved just one pawn out of line then the whole world could come crashing down around them with frightening speed.

The nobles had learned how to move like the outlaws in the short time that they had been allied. Without the large castle walls to protect them they had been forced to learn how to use their surroundings to conceal and protect themselves.

Small body gestures that would normally have been brushed off as just a twitch or reflexive movements were now noted as a warning or command. Everything that happened around them now had a huge impact on their lives.

For Kai and the others this was something new. Growing up under the protection of the castle they had never really been affected by whatever happened outside of it.

Set stopped and everyone followed suite and peered out into the fields. Kai felt his body tense. Growing up he had loved to ride and play in the fields for hours on end. The fields had been somewhat of a playground for him and now he didn't dare venture past the safety of the forest without someone to accompany him.

"There." Kai said and pointed through the concealing shrubbery at Garland who was stationed about fifty feet away watching the forest closely. "No point in hiding, he's already seen us."

Tala grunted in agreement, then the entire company moved out into the open. Rei pushed his brother and Brooklyn to the back.

"Stay out of sight until we've got a grip on the situation." He muttered.

Garland's eyes hardened as they fixed themselves on what the Alderians had come to know as the 'Final Fighters'. He hated them with an unmatchable passion. They'd all be begging for death once he was through with them.

The Alderian soldiers shifted nervously as they watched the Final Fighters. They knew who was responsible for the explosions and deaths of their comrades. They'd heard the whispers of how they could make fire leap from the ground and destroy their enemies. It scared them. What devil's magic did they possess?

"Garland!" Kano called out cheerfully. "Fancy meeting you here…in Shakin country." He stressed the last bit to emphasize that he still considered the land to belong to his family.

"How stupid of you to come out into the open like this. What stops me from shooting you down?" Garland asked arms crossed across his chest.

"Uh Garland, your soldiers look like they're ready to pass out from fright. We'll be doing the killing around here if there is any." Mariah pointed out.

"Yeah, with our fire." Max chirped and the small resistance all smirked in satisfaction when some of the soldiers to a step backwards. They'd exploit any fear they could if it meant giving them another advantage or victory.

"Hold your ground." Garland ordered "They can't make fire come from the ground. It's just a trick." He said confidently.

"Believe what you want." Kai said dryly. "We came to talk to you. Not kill you."

"And exactly what is it that you want?" Garland said slowly.

Kai looked at the others and they all nodded in agreement. "We want Second in Command to the Royal Guard Tyson." He said clearly to ensure that Garland heard every last word.

"What makes you think I'll give him to you? I'd prefer to keep him tied up and locked away until we set an execution date." Garland snapped.

"I'd advise against it." Kai retorted. "Unless you want to see your beloved Captain of the Royal Guard Brooklyn dead." He said slowly and noticed the confused look on Garland's features.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Brooklyn was killed in that explosion." He said angrily but he was dearly hoping Kai would contradict him. And he did.

"Brooklyn was taken with us as a prisoner of war. Want proof?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he moved aside and allowed Set to move to the front with Brooklyn in tow. Set threw the redhead unceremoniously a couple of feet in front of him.

A collective gasp and murmur came from the Alderians as they caught sight of their leader. The rising and falling of his chest signaling him alive but Garland didn't like the way his arm was bent in. He nodded.

"Fine. When do you want to make the exchange?" Garland asked.

"Midnight tomorrow night." Kai answered. "Just you, me, Tyson and Brooklyn. No one else. If I see so much as one flash of black and orange I'll kill him." He nudged Brooklyn's unconscious form.

"Tomorrow night." Garland confirmed and then motioned for his fighters to leave.

Mariah pulled out a bow and arrow and quickly tied rags around the tip. "Someone light me." She ordered. Ozuma pulled out a small animal horn and inside the horn was a small flickering flame. He inserted the tip of Mariah's arrow into the horn and it instantly caught fire.

She closed one eye and stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she spotted the small bomb. She let the arrow fly with a small cry of triumph and almost instantly a blaze exploded from the spot Mariah's arrow landed.

The Alderians shouts of surprise could be heard faintly in the distance and the outlaws gave a general cheer.

They once again made their way back to camp in high spirits at another encounter with the enemy gone well.

A quick supper of fried vegetables and meat was prepared as Ozuma grumbled something about having his heart set on stew.

Blowing on one of his mushrooms Rei gave Kai an amused look. "I'll bet Garland isn't to happy that you broke Brooklyn's arm." He said.

"Not broken." Said both Tundra and Suma from the ground where they were treating Brooklyn.

"Kai only dislocated his shoulder. That was the sound you heard. The pain will flow all through your arm though and that's why Brooklyn was holding onto his arm like that." Tundra informed.

"She's right." Suma said as he applied pressure to different spots on Brooklyn's shoulder. "And as much as it hurts it's not that hard to fix." It seemed that he had finally found what he was looking for and then leaned all his weight onto the one area of Brooklyn's shoulder. A snap and a grunt of pain from Brooklyn's lifeless form were heard. "The bone only needs to be shoved back into the correct position."

"I've lost my appetite." Mariah said with a face and Oliver gave her a warning look from the other side of the camp.

"If I cook the food then you eat the food." He said while waving a wooden spoon at her. She stuck her tongue out but went back to the task of eating anyway.

"If everyone will pardon my lack of warfare knowledge then could you please tell me why we didn't just kill Garland and his soldiers? We could have used the firechain bomb for it." Tundra asked as she swiped one of Ozuma's cooked apple slices.

"Simple," Rei started. "We're only a small force and if the Alderian army comes after us in force then we're in a lot of trouble. That's why we've got to make them afraid of us. We've got to have them scared if enough so that they don't try and take us on. One way of doing that is by letting them believe we can use magic to fight. It scares them because they don't understand it. No survivors have been left from our attacks so far so we decided to give Garland's troop a story to tell around the fire tonight. They've seen it with their eyes and they believe we're magic."

"Then why don't we come up with some more magic trick to scare them?" Tundra asked blinking. "Wouldn't that scare them even more?"

The wisdom of her words slowly sunk into their heads as they contemplated the possibilities. "Right, everyone has their thinking material for tonight. Come up with something 'magic'. Make sure Brooky doesn't find out though." Max said cheerfully and everyone nodded.

"Everyone to their tents once their done eating." Set ordered. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Slowly everyone finished up their food all trying to come up with a different trick to scare the enemy.

Shoving the last piece of his meat into his mouth Tala picked Brooklyn up and began going back to his tent. He was stopped just before entering by Oliver who had a plate of food in his hands.

"When he wakes up, let him eat." Oliver said.

"No." Tala said flatly. "The deal was that if he cooked then he could eat. He kicked the flipping pot of stew over. He doesn't get to eat." Oliver refused to take no for an answer and shoved the plate at Tala.

"No one goes hungry when I cook. He eats." The shorter of the two said. Tala fumed silently but snatched the plate from Oliver. "I'll ask him tomorrow morning if he had any supper and if he say's no then you're in trouble." Oliver warned and Tala simply snorted at him.

Turning on his heel he entered his tent and dropped Brooklyn onto the ground with cold indifference. He _hated_ being forced to do stuff he didn't want to.

Muttering angrily he tied Brooklyn's hands behind his back and then tied the another rope around his neck. He left the other end loose for now since he didn't intend on going to sleep for awhile.

Tala wasn't sure how long he'd stared at his tent ceiling thinking different matters over when he heard Brooklyn groan and roll onto his stomach.

"What happened?" He mumbled into the ground.

"You managed to vex Kai Hiwatari you stupid twit. I could have told that it wouldn't have ended well." Tala responded coldly.

Grunting he rolled over again and sat up. He frowned at Tala slightly.

"Thanks for the undying concern." He mumbled. He spotted the plate of food nodded towards it. "I don't suppose that maybe that's for me?" He asked.

"Not like you deserve it." Tala snapped. He knew that Oliver would be angry if he withheld the food from Brooklyn but he didn't really care at the moment.

"But it is for me." Brooklyn stated then smiled. "I fed you when you were my prisoner you know. Fair is fair."

"You're sitting in an outlaw camp. Foul is fairer." Tala retorted and Brooklyn scowled at him.

"You're just being spiteful. It's not very gentlemen like." Brooklyn quipped and Tala raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a gentlemen to woman. Mariah excluded since she's the devil's daughter. So if you want me to be a gentlemen towards you then I suppose you're a woman?" Tala asked smirking and Brooklyn's eyes lit up angrily.

"You look for more the female then I do Tala so I'd suggest you watch your mouth." Brooklyn hissed. Tala stood up from the bed and Brooklyn stood up despite having his hands tied behind his back. The two stared each other down for a moment before Tala shoved Brooklyn back down to the ground and then stormed out of the tent. He wasn't worried that the other might try and escape. He was smarter then that. He knew he'd be caught.

Sighing in frustration Tala plopped down next to the fire which was still burning to its fullest.

"Can't sleep?" Asked Rei whom Tala thought may have just 'poofed' up.

"More like I can't put up with my bunkmate." Tala said. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Ah, that's my trick. I figured that if they thought we could magically appear anywhere we wanted to then it would scare them pretty bad." Rei said with some pride in his voice. "But don't change the subject! What's Brooklyn doing to get you so aggravated?" Rei asked.

"Nothing but being his usual annoying self. I wish I could come up with a way to shut him up." Tala confessed as he watched Rei in the darkness. It was as if the night highlighted his feline features. The amber eyes praticaly glowed in the moonlight.

"Well…I do know of a way that you could get the better of him." Rei said with a grin and Tala eyed him carefully. He knew better then to trust Rei when he had that look in his eye.

"Bed him." Rei all but giggled.

"What!" Tala hissed and pushed the neko-jinn over with a hand. "I don't think so!"

"Well it _would_ get him to be quiet." Rei laughed. "Or make a different kind of noise at least."

Tala blushed the color of his hair and shoved Rei again. "You need to stop hanging around Mariah. She's a bad influence." He chided. "Question."

"Yeah?" Rei asked.

"What do you think of our dear Kai?" Tala asked looking over at his friend who was staring up at the stars.

"You mean do I like him?" Rei asked and Tala nodded. "I don't know. I respect him. I may even consider him a friend and certainly an ally but a lover?" He finished. "I don't know if I'd take it that far."

"Fair enough." Tala said. "And get that silly grin off your face. I am _not_ going to sleep with Brooklyn." He said and slapped Rei in the stomach. The young man started giggling again.

"But you were made for each other! You're both tall and pretty. Have red hair. You're both amazing fighters in charge of the armies of your country. It's kismet!" Rei declared still laughing.

"I don't think so. More like…ironic." Tala said and gasped for air as Rei pounced on him.

"You said you wanted a way to shut him up and I gave it to you! So use it!" Rei said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

No!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Shut up!" Set yelled from inside his tent and soon a boot flew out of it to strike Rei on the back of the head. "You should both be asleep! Christ! We really don't care if Tala beds Brooklyn or not." He yelled.

Both friends blushed darkly before Rei rolled off of Tala. Picking up the boot he threw it back into Set's tent and nodded happily when he heard a curse from his older brother. Ah, the love of a sibling.

"Tala?" Rei asked as the redhead began walking back to his tent. "Yes."

"No!" Tala yelled but he was grinning.

"Yes"

"Shut up!" Came many angry voices. Rei snickered and took off for his tent as Tala did the same thing.

Strolling back into the tent feeling a good bit more cheerful Tala didn't notice Brooklyn's red face or the murderous look he was being given. He did eventually though as he lay in his bed watching the candle flicker. He looked at Brooklyn and gave an amused smirk.

"I suppose you heard all that?" He stated more then asked. Brooklyn's dark look was more then enough or an answer. "Still hungry?" He asked as he placed the plate of food on the ground in front of his captive. "Eat." He ordered.

"Can't, my hands are still tied." Brooklyn said smoothly not betraying the anger that boiled inside of him.

"Dogs don't need their hands to eat." Tala sneered. Brooklyn gave a yell of hate before launching himself at Tala. The captor was caught unawares and he tumbled backwards as he tried to get a hold of Brooklyn. His opponent was kicking, biting and headbutting with punishing force.

Tala finally got a hold of his shoulders and swung himself so that he was on top of Brooklyn. Both of them were breathing hard and Brooklyn was yelling out curses in a different language. It occurred to Tala that should anyone walk in on them at that moment to see what the commotion had been about that they'd probably end up thinking they'd walked in on something.

Tired of listening to Brooklyn, Tala slapped the other across the face. Brooklyn's head snapped to the side but then turned to the front once again. He was quiet this time though.

Leaning down Tala saw a flicker of fear run through his enemy's eyes. He brought their faces close enough so that their noses were touching.

"Scared?" Tala asked.

Before Brooklyn could answer Tala cut him off with a bruising and empty kiss.

Outside Tala's tent, Rei frowned. That wasn't how it was supposed to work!

Almost as if he could read his companions thoughts Kai spoke. "I told you not to get romantic thoughts about Tala and Brooklyn. The only reason one would ever show sexual interest in the other is if he was aiming to scare or break the other. You need to listen to me more often." Kai said calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening inside the tent.

Grabbing Kai by the arm Rei dragged him a fair distance away before turning to face him again. "Tala's not actually going to…you know…"

"He might. Depending on what Brooklyn does and what Tala's mood is like." Kai said calmly.

"What! We can't let that happen Kai!" Rei snarled.

"_You_ started this Rei. Don't interfere with it just because you don't like the results. You put the idea into Tala's mind. Albeit you were planning on him being loving and gentle if he did take your advice. Tala is a fighter and Brooklyn is the enemy. This is their fight. Do not interfere. Go back to bed." Kai stated and then turned to return to his own area.

Rei gave Tala's tent a last look before he turned and walked away trying to force the penalty he may have inflicted on Brooklyn out of his mind.

'I'm a fighter.' Rei thought to himself as he slowly climbed into his bed. 'I shouldn't let this bother me.' But it did bother him. Badly.

SR: Mama mia. Someone's gotta get Tala on a leash. Hmm, now I'm not sure what's going to happen between our two redheads tonight. I've got plots for both directions it can go in. What do _you_ think Tala would be most likely to do? Send me your comments and reviews.


	20. Insert Witty Title Here

SR: HEY! READ THIS OO

Hey, you all know me and if you don't then I feel sorry for ya. oO Just joking. Re-Read this chapter since it got a serious revamp and the entire ending changed and got added on to. I basically attached another chapter to this thing.

Tala slowly ate his breakfast of soup and berries. Last night had left him feeling a little better even if nothing had actually transpired. He'd forced Brooklyn to sleep in the bed with him but that had been about it. That was all it had taken though.

It seemed that Brooklyn was finally becoming aware of his vulnerable position with the other redhead. The fact that he wouldn't be able to fight Tala off if the fighter should ever decide he wanted to bed him left him feeling vulnerable and weak.

Not that any of this really bothered Tala. Now if only he could get Brooklyn to tell him all of the Alderian plans then life would be perfect.

Shoving a large strawberry into his mouth Tala contemplated the different directions the interrogation would go this afternoon. Brooklyn would probably be tight-lipped and not tell them anything but there was always the small chance that he might be to scared to be difficult.

The redhead snorted at that thought. Brooklyn may have become more wary of him but he most definitely was not scared of him. It wouldn't just be him at the interrogation though. Kai, Rei, Set, Kano, Ozuma and Max would all be attending in an effort to get some information out of Brooklyn before he was given back to the Alderians.

Whooping laughter caused the young man's attention to drift over to the edge of the camp where Rei had just front-flipped and was currently putting on a display of acrobatics. About five others ran into camp from the same direction that Rei had come. They were the source of the laughter.

Everyone's attention was on the group as Rei, Max, Tundra and three other outlaws all tried to catch their breath only to burst out laughing again.

"Exactly what's so funny?" Kai asked from his position next to Tala. This set the small group into tucks of laughter once more.

"Oh you should have seen them!" Rei managed to gasp out as he clutched his sides from laughter.

"Seen them? They ran away so fast I only saw dust." Tundra choked out with tears streaming down her face. Grins were appearing on everyone's face at the antics of the returning group.

"Okay, listen carefully." Enrique said as he controlled his laughter. "We went out to try some of our new tricks and found a small platoon of soldiers close to the forest. We used Tundra's 'Colour Smoke' to give them all a jump and then we 'magically' appeared in the middle of the smoked area even though we hadn't been there before. We never even got a chance to practice all the other tricks because they took off running." He finished.

Everyone, even Kai and Tala, joined in the laughing. A quick wave from Set shut them all up though.

"Remember, not everyone in this camp is our friend." He pointed towards Tala's tent where Brooklyn still lay sleeping inside. They'd forgotten about him and it was possible that he'd overheard their little secrets. Kai poked his head into Tala's tent and watched the sleeping Brooklyn for a moment before deciding that he was indeed sleeping and not faking.

"He's still asleep." Kai informed everyone and they gave quick sighs of relief at their luck.

"Still asleep? It's quite late for him to still be sleeping. You must have really worn him out last night Tala." Mariah said snickering. The rest of the camp tried to stifle their laughter and quite suddenly it seemed everybody needed to cough.

Tala rolled his blue eyes before throwing a raspberry at Mariah while mock glaring at her.

"I'm hurt that you would imply that I might do something so boarish as to force myself on a bound prisoner." He said with the false air of a gentleman. "Shame on you."

Mariah raised a brow at him and this sent everyone off into laughter again as Tala threw another berry at her, which she caught in her mouth.

"My humble apologies to you honourable sir. I did not mean to offend you in any way I assure." She said just as politely while curtsying prettily.

"You've not a need to grace this cur with your apologies my lady. He well deserves such an accusation over his head. Kindly tell us all what you think happened the night before this morning." Ozuma said while still holding onto the polite air as he kissed Mariah's hand. It was all too much for the camp to see the three of them act with such grace and formality when everyone knew they were not normally so formal with each other.

Grinning, Mariah nodded to Ozuma. "Since you asked in such a kind fashion I shall be only to happy to indulge you in what I think passed between our friend Tala and his prisoner." She replied though now a mischievous twinkle could be seen in her eye. Mariah then launched into a speech over what she thought Brooklyn and Tala had done last night.

The entire camp was up to their knees in tears of laughter by the time she had finished and Tala was several shades short of a tomato. He was still laughing though.

Inside his tent, Brooklyn listened to Mariah's false description before turning his head into the pillow with a small moan. How could they even joke about it? He certainly found nothing funny about what had gone on last night even if it had been very mild.

Raising his head from the pillow he glared at a tent wall and for the first time since he'd been captured he decided that he _could_ get away and that he would. If he could just get his hands untied.

Green eyes scanned the small living quarters looking for something that might be sharp enough to free him. His eyes landed on a dagger that Tala had used to trace patterns on his shoulder last night. There had been no real point to the exercise except for the fact that Tala wanted to see Brooklyn's blood run. His shoulder was still stinging badly from its abuse.

Standing up he went and sat down in front of the small blade.

"Careless of you Tala and it's going to cost you." He muttered while trying to grip the hilt with one of his hands. He almost cheered when he finally got a firm grip on it. With an expert flick he had the sharp blade resting on the rope.

It was slow going though seeing as he couldn't move the thing all that fast with his hands tied behind his back. There was also the chance that someone could walk in on him at any moment and it wouldn't take very long for whoever it was to figure out what was going on.

A silent snap and the loosening of his wrists gave Brooklyn a sense of satisfaction as he stood up. He held onto the knife tightly in one hand. Right, he was free now so exactly what did he do now? Running out the front of the tent was out of the question since everyone was still grouped outside.

He decided that he would have to leave through the back of the tent. That wasn't all that complicated and once he was out in the woods then he could just make his way to the castle. A slight shuffling from just outside the tent flap caused Brooklyn to jump.

'No!' His mind screamed. He needed a good head start on these people. He didn't know how fast any of them were or how well they could track. Tala couldn't walk in now! But he was going to.

Brooklyn's mind raced and then he remembered the dagger in his hand. Let Tala come, let Tala die. Brooklyn faced the tent flap and held the knife ready for an attack that would be fatal. The minute his blade made contact with Tala's skin he would grab the other to keep him from falling backwards and out into plain view.

Brooklyn gave a dark laugh just loud enough for him to hear. He would go back to the Alderians with a blade covered in Tala's blood. That would quell any thoughts that he might not be as strong as everyone thought him to be.

The tent flaps were thrown open and Brooklyn lunged forward burying the dagger as deep as possible in his enemy's chest. He looked at Tala's face so that he could see the expression in his blue eyes. Brooklyn blinked when he realised that the eyes were a soft grey in colour.

All of a sudden Brooklyn became aware that the person in front of him was not Tala but someone else. He was so surprised that he forgot about grabbing onto his victim to keep him from falling backwards. The stabbed man wore a shocked expression before he fell backwards landing half out of the tent.

His body kept the flaps open though letting everyone see a shocked looking Brooklyn. No one moved for a second. People alternated their glances from a stupefied Brooklyn to the bloodied dagger in the man's chest. Mariah's screech broke the trance.

"Suma!" Came the high-pitched word and it sent everyone into a frenzy of movement. Brooklyn bolted out of the tent and turned sharply towards the woods and everyone else ran after him excluding Tundra who ran over to Suma to check the severity of the wound.

Brooklyn prided himself on being quite fast and was desperate to keep that prided fact. Throwing a glance behind him he saw flashes of red hair indicating that Tala was close behind and the odd flash of blue meaning that one or both Princes were also hard on his heels. If he looked more to the side he could Ozuma jumping through the trees so well that a monkey may have turned green with envy.

Tala was cursing under his breath as he chased after his elusive target. Damn it! They couldn't lose him now, not when the exchange was to take place at midnight. Tala felt hope slowly fade as the Alderian pulled further and further away.

A streak of black and a whipping from a black ponytail was all he saw of Rei as the neko-jinn tore past him like a bullet. Tala had forgotten how hard it had been to try and catch Rei when they were chasing him. He had a feeling that Brooklyn was in a lot of trouble.

Brooklyn looked back in time to see Rei launch himself at him with an animalistic yell. They crashed together and rolled forward several times before stopping with Rei on the top.

"I hate you!" He yelled as tears coursed down his face from anger. The young man had a firm hold on Brooklyn's shirt and heaved the front half of the Alderian off the ground before slamming it back causing Brooklyn's head to crack sharply against the earth. All the while Rei was shouting curses at the redhead. "He never did anything to you! How could you do that!"

Rei probably would have kept slamming Brooklyn up and down until he'd killed him if it hadn't been for the strong arms pulling him off.

"Let him go, Rei. We need him alive." Kai ordered as he held onto the struggling thief. "Damn it all, I'm taking him for a walk until he calms his temper down." Kai yelled loud enough so that the others could hear him over Rei's screaming. Having said that he carried Rei off into the woods as everyone scrambled to get a proper hold of Brooklyn.

Tala and Set used their sheer strength to push people out of the way until they'd gotten into the thick of the outlaw swarm to where Brooklyn was being held onto by no less then ten fighters.

The redhead was coughing up blood and looked slightly dazed but that seemed to be the worse of it. At least until Tala had reached him.

Tala pulled his fist back and then launched it forward to strike Brooklyn across the face with it. The sudden impact caused the outlaws to lose their hold on him and he fell backwards onto the ground. Set's hand on his shoulder was probably all that stopped Tala from tearing Brooklyn apart.

"We need him alive." Set said tensely thought his lavender eyes were flashing murder at Brooklyn. The eldest of the Kon brothers was infuriated but he knew the benefits of keeping the prisoner alive. He grabbed Brooklyn's arm and dragged the disoriented boy upright before shoving him at Tala. "Do what you want but keep him alive."

Tala didn't even bother acknowledging the advice with a nod before he stormed off dragging Brooklyn behind him.

Set looked around at the faces of his outlaws and anyone else present. They all wore looks of anger or misery. "Belay the dark looks. Suma may still be all right. Let's get back to camp and find out." He said in a soothing voice as the others nodded and tried to be optimistic.

They slowly trudged off back towards camp. Every now and then someone would mutter something under their breath even though no one was really paying attention.

They all entered the small clearing that formed their camp and everyone looked at Tundra who was sitting by Suma. She had blood on her arms, hands and just about anywhere else on her body. The dagger that had been imbedded in Suma's chest was lying on the ground and a cloth had been placed over the wound.

"Well?" Set asked as he walked over to Tundra with his entire crew behind him. Tundra blinked a couple of times before looking up at him from where she was kneeling beside the fallen outlaw.

"There was nothing I could do…" She whispered numbly. Set's face fell and he walked quickly to his tent not wishing to let anyone see him cry. Mariah's eyes were brimming with tears as she leaned against Max for support. The blond himself looked like he was going to start crying.Enrique and Oliver just stared blankly at Suma's dead body before Oliver passed out in a dead faint. Hilary was sobbing hard now and she took off running for the woods so that she could be alone. Ozuma shook his head in disbelief.

"You made a mistake Tundra. You had to have made a mistake." He whispered even though he knew that she hadn't done anything of the sort.

Kai and Rei

Rei screamed profanities at Kai as he desperately tried to get out of the strong grip. "Put me down. That guy deserves to die! I hope Tala kills him. I hope he kills him!" Rei yelled

"Rei!" Kai said loudly so that he caught the infuriated boy's attention. "I know you're angry but killing Brooklyn doesn't solve our problems. It'll create a bunch of new ones though." Kai reasoned and it seemed to calm the other down a bit. Enough for Kai to put him back on the ground without having to worry of an attack.

The neko-jinn slumped against a tree and began sobbing openly. Heaving a small sigh Kai sat down next to his friend and pulled Rei into what could be considered an awkward hug. Kai wasn't too good at the whole comforting thing.

"Rei, Suma wouldn't be to impressed with how you're carrying yourself you know. He'd want you to be strong." Kai said hoping it was the right thing. That was what his father had always told him if he needed comforting.

"Carrying myself? _You've_ been doing all the carrying." Rei muttered and tried for a lopsided smile, which failed miserably and he instead just buried his face into Kai's chest sobbing. "He didn't deserve to die." Rei choked out and Kai grunted in agreement.

"People die all the time Rei, even people who don't deserve it. When you start a race you must always finish it. That's all life is Rei, a race that you must one day finish and today Suma finished his. Be proud of his life, don't cry for it." Kai said. He was just once again repeating the council he had received from one of his parental figures.

Rei shuddered a couple of times before going completely still. His amber eyes blinked open and looked at Kai with something that could have been a mix of awe and admiration.

"I…understand Kai. I get what you're trying to say." Rei said slowly as he thought Kai's words over. "Alright, I'll be happy for Suma's life instead of sad for his death. Thank you." Rei finished. Kai simply nodded. Rei's eyes glittered with determination as he stood up. He had a whole new way to look at the bleak situation ahead of him and he planned on being strong so that he could help other members of the camp like Kai had helped him.

"Rei…?" Kai asked as he stared up at the steely-eyed thief who seemed to be staring off into the distance. Those wild eyes blinked before looking down at him.

"I'm going to help the others. Some of those people were a lot closer to Suma then I was." Rei stated. He turned to walk off before looking back at Kai. The prince just raised an eyebrow at him. Rei grinned and then swooped down to kiss Kai lightly on the cheek. "See you later." Rei said and took off running though not before he saw the crimson blush on Kai's face.

Moving to Garland and Co.

Garland glared at the wall of the room that was currently being used as his quarters. Behind him stood his commanding officers which all stood smartly to attention. They knew that Garland was in a dangerous mood and had no desire to play with it.

"As I'm sure you all know, we're to make a trade-off with the Final Fighters tonight. That kid Tyson for Brooklyn." Mumbles of affirmation came from behind him before he continued. "Now, does someone want to tell me what the problem with that little trade is?" He asked.

They all knew exactly what the problem was but none of them were going to say it for fear of Garland turning on them. One officer glanced around at his comrades heaving a sigh when none of them spoke up.

"Oh for…we don't have Tyson. That's the problem." Bryan said calmly as he stared at the back of Garland's head.

"Big mouth…" He heard Mystel mumble beside him and he gave the shorter officer a glare before snapping his eyes back to Garland who had turned to face them now.

"Exactly! We have the next couple of hours to find that kid or we're going to have to cancel the trade. That's not an option! All of you, have the castle searched from top to bottom. I'm sure that he's still in here somewhere. He was to beaten up to move very fast so someone would have seen him if he tried to cut across the fields at a slow limp. Find him!" He ordered and the guards all nodded before exiting the room.

Garland sighed angrily as he paced the small area of his room. He'd had Tyson up until some time yesterday. The young captain had been sitting in a chair tied up in Garland's own room.

Garland growled at the thought that he'd let his charge escape him. He'd left the room for a minute to go and give some orders and when he'd come back the chair had been empty with cut ropes littering the floor around it. Where had he gone? Grumbling angrily Garland stormed out of the room intent on finding the escaped officer.

All was quiet in his room for a moment before a swear came from the closet.

"Robert that's my foot you're stepping on. Gerroff!" Tyson hissed and the foreign prince obliged him by stepping back a step in the closet.

"Well, that was certainly informing wouldn't you agree? It seems the Final Fighters are intent on having you freed." Robert mused. A small groan caused both Tyson and Robert to look over at Johnny's battered form. The young man had still not awoken from the coma he'd been sent into by Tyson's hilt.

Tyson shrugged and slowly munched on an apple. Robert and Johnny, who had finally returned to the conscious world, had been causing a good amount of trouble for the Alderians. Whether they were setting fire to the beds or freeing certain Second in Command of the Royal Army officers, they were causing problems.

"Tyson, you should turn yourself in." Johnny said, looking at the other boy evenly.

"What! Why I oughta…." Tyson started but Robert cut him off.

"No, he's right." Robert said and almost grinned at the confused look on Tyson's face. "If you turn yourself in then you can get out to the Final Fighters tonight and let them know what's going on. Garland will not harm you if only for the fact that he needs you to regain Brooklyn. This is your only chance to leave, if you don't take it then you'll be stuck in here for who knows how long.

Tyson knew Robert was right. At the moment the only way for him to get out of here was if he was _let_ out. It would be suicidal to try running across the fields when the Alderians were watching them so closely. Not to mention it would be nice to get out of this closet again. Robert and Johnny had left several times to cause trouble or steal food but they hadn't let him come with them.

"Alright, I see your point but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Tyson said as he folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "Any messages I should be delivering when I get out of here?"

"Not really, no. Just tell them that we're alright and that we're doing our share from inside the castle." Robert decided.

"Yeah and tell them not to bomb Kano's room. We'll be annihilated if they do." Johnny added. It was indeed Kano's closet they were hiding in though and the large area proved to be a good hideout since Garland didn't see the point in looking through Kano's stuff.

"Whatever." Tyson said. "I'll see you guy around. Hopefully not while your still living in Kano's closet but you never know…" Tyson said before waving to the two others and exiting the closet. They both muttered encouragement before he slid Kano's closet door shut behind him. Now he had to get caught. Well, _that_ would be hard.

Crossing the room, Tyson threw the door open and stepped out into the hall. He looked in one direction and then the other before walking down the left side. He was bound to run into somebody sooner or later. He'd gotten about three steps around the first corner when something heavy hit him from behind knocking him to the ground.

"Got you!" He heard the high pitched voice and identified it to be Ming-Ming's. Great, it had to the girl. She rolled off of Tyson and tied his hands behind his back. "Oh, Garland's going to be so happy when he finds out I caught you." She squealed happily and left Tyson wondering if this was the same woman he'd seen cut down his soldiers with ease. "Come on now, I caught you fair and square." She said grabbing his arm in a grip that she didn't look capable of.

"I wonder if Garland's still in his room?" She wondered out loud as they stopped in front of the door. Tyson was about to tell her no when she knocked on the door. "Garland, sweetie, are you in there. Come out, I have something to show you."

Much to Tyson's surprise he heard shuffling in the room. So Garland _was_ back in the room already. The door swung open to show an irritated looking Garland.

"Ming-Ming, I don't have time for your games right now, didn't I tell you to go find Ty-Tyson!" Garland exclaimed when he finally noticed who was standing next to Ming-Ming.

"See, I found him." Ming-Ming said with a laugh.

"Good job Ming-Ming. Take the rest of the day off and tell the others to stop searching." He said and the blue-haired girl bounced on her heels happily.

"Oh goody, now I can wash my hair and take a long bath. Just because I fight like a man doesn't mean I should smell like one." She said happily.

"Whatever, enjoy yourself." Garland said and Tyson noticed a quick eyeroll before he was yanked into the room. Garland closed the door quietly before sitting Tyson down on the chair. "Don't move, I won't tie you to the chair as long as you don't try to run." Garland said before sitting himself down in one of the plush armchairs.

'Well that worked out nicely.' Garland thought to himself. He wasn't aware that both Tyson and Robert, who was watching through a small crack in the closet, were thinking the same thing.

Kai and Co.

Brooklyn lay face down in the dirt as he tried to ignore the pain shooting all over his body. Tala was not a merciful person. He stood over Brooklyn breathing hard. His hands were at his sides, balled into tight fists as he glared down at Brooklyn.

"Get up because I know you can." He yelled. People outside the tent turned to look at its beige flaps though no one felt sorry for Brooklyn.

The Alderian in question forced himself up on his elbows before heaving himself completely upright. Bloodied, bruised and very nearly broken but still standing. Brooklyn refused to stay down. Tala lurched forward smashing his fists into Brooklyn's stomach until the other collapsed back onto the ground coughing up blood.

"Up!" Tala yelled again. Brooklyn stood up again. Tala knocked him down again. It had been going on this way ever since they'd been back in the tent and Brooklyn's body wasn't capable of taking such abuse. A sharp punch to the chest caused the redheaded prisoner to crumple to the ground yet again. "Get up." Tala ordered and this time Brooklyn didn't. He just lay there breathing hard.

Brooklyn desperately fought back the tears that threatened to overflow from his eyes. His father had died when he had been young leaving him t be raised by his mother who had no desire to remarry even though most women would have. His mother had always told him it was okay to cry and that it didn't make him any less of a man.

Idly, Brooklyn remembered how he'd told Garland the same thing when they were kids and how the first time Garland had cried he'd gotten slapped by his father who said men didn't cry. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and pain that Brooklyn didn't realize that the tears had begun to spill from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" He heard Tala ask softly though he heard the contempt behind the placating tone. "You _are_ crying." Tala decided. Brooklyn raised a hand to his face to wipe the offending droplets of water away but Tala caught his hand.

He dragged Brooklyn upright and seated him on the bed. Peering closely at the tears, Tala gave a dark chuckle. "Men don't cry Brooklyn."

"Well obviously they do because I'm a man and I'm crying. So are half the outlaws out there. For a different reason though." Brooklyn said. There was no point in trying to hide the fact that he was crying so he might as well make the best of it. Tala slapped him across the face and he probably would have fallen over if the Shakin soldier hadn't been holding him upright.

"It would be in your best interest to at least pretend that you were sorry about what you did." Tala hissed softly. The light from the candle flickered causing shadows to dance across Tala's face making him look unbelievably demonic. Brooklyn found himself leaning backwards and away from the other.

The Alderian soldier forced himself to keep his eyes locked with Tala. He wouldn't let himself be scared into behaving for the other. "You had no problem in killing any of my soldiers so why should I feel sorry for yours?" Brooklyn spat out through his tears. "You and I are the _same_. You can live in your own little world if you want but you'll have to face that fact someday. You're every bit the killer I am. We could be _brothers_."

Blue eyes flashed with rage at Brooklyn's comments. "Brothers? You and I could never be related, Brooklyn. You were born high class and grew up in it. All your life you've been giving everything you've ever wanted and you've never had to actually _work_ for anything. That's why you have such a hard time dealing with being captured. For the first time in your life, you're not getting what you want. Welcome to the real world." Tala hissed out.

Brooklyn seemed to have been shocked by Tala's words. The tears had stopped and he was now just staring at the other Captain. It was true though wasn't it? Garland, Ming-Ming, Bryan and even Tala, had all worked themselves into the ground to acquire the positions they now held. He'd never had to do anything except make sure his sword was sharp.

When he finally surfaced from his thoughts he realised that he was alone in the tent once again. Tala had likely decided that his words had struck home and then left to go comfort his friends. For the first time in his life, Brooklyn was left to wonder, if he actually deserved everything he had.

Tala pulled back the flaps on Mariah's tent and peered inside. He'd learned to tread carefully around this tent seeing as the last time he had looked in it she had been getting changed. He hadn't seen anything but her back but that hadn't made any difference in her opinion and he still sported the bruise on his chest from where she'd hit him.

The pink-haired girl was sitting on her cot right now though. She was toying with one of her knives and seemed focused on her reflection in its blade. Tala had nearly decided to leave her be when she spoke.

"Do you think he's happier now?" She asked softly and lifted her eyes so she could look at Tala. In all the time he'd known her, Tala had never seen her look so defeated and hopeless. "Now that he's out of this horrible war?"

"Yes, he probably is…" Tala answered carefully only to aware at how close Mariah was to breaking down. "But maybe he'd still want to be here, helping his friends…"

The sorrow in Mariah's eyes seemed to double and tears began to fall. "Tala, I don't know what to do anymore. Everything seems so impossible and unreachable. How are we going to defeat an entire army with what we have here…we can't win…" She said slowly.

Tala put his hand on Mariah's shoulder. He'd _never_ thought that Mariah would ever acknowledge defeat and it uneased him greatly. She was known for her never-say-die attitude and if she was feeling this way then how were the others doing? "Mariah…we can't give up."

"We won't give up!" Mariah and Tala's eyes snapped to Rei who now stood in the tent, obviously using his little appearing trick again. "We're smarter then they are and we've got so much more to fight for. We've got Suma to fight for!" Rei said and the confidence that came from him was nearly smothering.

"You're right Rei, it's time we showed the Alderians the way out of our country. How about it Mariah?" Tala asked.

The she-devil hesitated a moment before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and standing up. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. We've got friends and comradeship so we can overcome everything. Huzzah." She said flatly but a smile had begun to grace her features once again.

"Exactly," Rei said and then motioned for them to leave the tent. "Now c'mon, we've gotta get everybody going again. Not to mention give Suma a proper funeral."

"Then let's go!" Mariah exclaimed and marched out of the tent with the two young men close behind.

Later

Everyone had worked like mad to dig the hole that would be Suma's resting place. It had been dug in a matter of hours and was now completed. The Final Fighters all stood in silence as the body was lowered into the hole.

Tundra had thrown in herbs and different medical instruments since Suma had been a healer and Set had dropped in a necklace that he and Suma had made together as kids.

All present had said a few words even if they hadn't known him for long.

"Suma, watch over us tonight, we'll be needing your guidance." Set murmured softly. They didn't have the time to give Suma the proper burial he deserved, tonight was the exchange and midnight was fast approaching. They had considered calling the whole trade off until another night when they would be properly prepared instead of grieving for a friend.

"Alright, back to camp." Kai ordered everyone. "I know that nobody's in the mood but we have a very important job to do tonight. Anyone who doesn't have a task to do will eat something. Go."

They quietly dispersed and did as told. Anyone who didn't have a chore to do sat down and took small helpings of the food over the fire.

Set and Kano were making sure that Kai knew exactly what he had to do. They'd concocted a plan to rid themselves of Garland and Brooklyn for good. Rei and a few others would plant firechain bombs all over the area that the exchange was to be made at, Once Kai had Tyson then he was to hand over Brooklyn and then _run_. There would be no time for him to stand around seeing as he had about five seconds until Tala launched the arrow that would blow the whole place sky high.

Timing was everything and Kai knew it. If anyone in this plan was even one second off with their part then it would likely spell death for him and Tyson. Not an entirely pleasant fact.

Rei had already left with the bombs and was placing them that very moment.

Tala was inside his tent getting Brooklyn ready for the night ahead.

"We'll follow behind at a distance. We can't let Brooklyn know what's going on or he'll ruin the whole thing." Kano said slowly while nodding. " The second you have Tyson just grab him and run. You're probably going to get burned a bit even if you execute this perfectly, forget if you're late in moving. Don't mess this up, Kai."

"I don't intend to." He said. All eyes in the camp turned to Tala's tent as he emerged with Brooklyn. Kai expected to see a scowl on his face at the fact that his hands were tied but the soldier looked more pensive then angry.

Tala shoved the other to Kai and nodded slightly to the Prince. "Good luck Kai, you're going to be needing it…"

No one in camp batted an eye as if anything out of the ordinary was happening. Not until Kai had left with Brooklyn did the entire camp explode into action. Voices were kept hushed as people scrambled to grab their weapons and whatever else was currently necessary. In a surprisingly short amount of time the entire camp had assembled and was prepared to leave.

Mariah, Set, Kano, Max, Tala, Tundra and Ozuma were going to be out in front and the only ones to be within hearing distance for the exchange. Kai had pointed out that if the entire camp was close by then the chances that the Alderians would realise that something was up was much greater. They had decided to have the majority of the fighters about two hundred metres in back of them so that while they stood no chance of being seen, they were able to run to the rescue if they were needed. "Alright," Tala's voice called out. "You know the drill and what you have to due. A lot's riding on this so don't step out of line. There's no room for mistakes, is that clear?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Good, now move, Kai's already going to be close to the exchange area."

They moved as quickly as such a group could without making any noise. It wasn't a terribly large distance but to them it felt like years. Finally, the leaders left the rest of the fighters at the assigned spot and began crossing the last two hundred or so meters.

Kai was going to be about fifty meters out into a field where he would be meeting up with Garland. The spot had been chosen because it was wide open enough that Kai would be able to see if any enemy soldiers were present.

The Final Fighters settled themselves down in the bushes and began what was going to be a stressful wait for Garland and Tyson.

"I don't suppose anyone brought supper?" Everybody started and whirled to face Rei who was squatting next to them. "What?"

"Don't do that." Mariah hissed. "Are all the firechain bombs ready?"

"Yeah, they're all over the place but the one Tala's aiming for is right over by that rock. I know it's dark out but can you it?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, just looks like a rock or something but I can hit it from here, one shot." Tala replied confidently and everyone was glad that he seemed to be sure that he could hit it. "Damn! Everyone shut up, guess who's here?"

They all went very still as they saw Garland appear over the crest of a hill with Tyson in tow. Not to mention what must have been two score soldiers. "We told you to come alone!" Kai yelled to Garland.

The silver-haired soldier just shrugged. "As long as you don't plan any funny tricks then I won't have any reason to use them, will I?"

"That's besides the point." Kai stated flatly. "Just give me Tyson and then you can have Brooklyn back." He ordered.

Garland took a torch from one of his soldiers and then turned it so that its light washed over Brooklyn's form. It neatly revealed all the bruises on his face and the tears in his clothes. Garland scowled at this but didn't say anything. "Let Tyson go." He ordered his soldiers.

With a quick snapping of cords, Tyson was freed and he shouldered the guards away from him roughly. While passing Garland he slapped the back of his hand into the other's stomach with a decent amount of force. With an exhaling of breath Garland dropped the torch and glowered at Tyson.

"Alright, you've got your fighter back now give us back Brooklyn." He hissed at Kai.

"Nothing could make me happier…" Kai drawled. He briefly flickered his eyes down to the torch which was lying harmlessly on the ground. There didn't seem to be anything that could catch fire where it had landed. It was just a small patch of dirt and some rocks.

Crimson orbs widened slightly as they focused down on one of the rocks. It was one of the bombs and…."Run!" Kai yelled and had just turned and run a few steps, not even noticing that he was dragging Brooklyn along with him when a dull roar filled his ears.

And then the world exploded with fire all around him.

SR : **Take that! **Finally finished the revamp. There's another chapter coming out tomorrow if you're nice and you review. XD Naw, it'll be up regardless along with all the newly-edited chapters. Enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

SR; Hey my friendlies. Looking for an update? Well you've got one! Actually, it'll be up tomorrow but for now I want you to go and re-read the last chapter since I completely redid the ending and added another chapter on to it. I absolutely promise that the updates will be constant now that school is out. I love you all!


End file.
